


I Ain’t Gonna Fence You In

by livexfreely



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18-Year-Old Louis Tomlinson, 19-Year-Old Harry Styles, :(, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Cowboy Harry Styles, Eventual Smut, Experienced Louis, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Homophobic Language, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sort of..., Top Harry, Virgin Harry Styles, it'll come.., sorry :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livexfreely/pseuds/livexfreely
Summary: Louis Tomlinson is a 18 year old city boy who is forced to spend his summer before his senior year at his aunts farm. There, he meets Harry, a 19 year old country boy his aunt hired to help around the farm.Maybe the farm isn't the worst place to fall in love?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson/Original Male Character(s), only mentioned - Relationship
Comments: 88
Kudos: 264





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!IN THE PROCESS OF EDITING!!!!!  
> -
> 
> hellooo, this is my first ever story I’m posting on ao3. I hope it’s okay and people like it, I’m still learning with writing and I’m hoping to get better everyday! I don’t really know much about Texas since I’m Canadian lol and I also don’t live on a farm so details could be off sometimes... anyway! Please if you have any questions and concerns post them in the comments!!! Also, If you find any errors let me know as well. 
> 
> Anyway, love u, happy reading :)
> 
> Title is from Kacey Musgraves “Space Cowboy” because how could I not.. 
> 
> Disclaimer: i do not own anyone in this story this is a pure work of fiction ( i hope that’s obvious )

Louis was annoyed.

He's getting ready to board a plane to Texas. His mother thought it would be a great idea for him to spend his summer (before his senior year of high school may he add) at his aunt's farm. It's not that he doesn't love his aunt, he does, but the country life really isn't his thing...Especially when she lives on a huge farm in a small town called Dripping Springs.

The last time Louis was there he was 12. He doesn't remember much, a lot of corn, mud and smelly animals. It was never a Louis scene. He grew up in a huge house and went to a private school. His mom and aunt lived very different lives to make it clear.

"Be safe, and have fun! Be nice to Aunt Jenny okay?" His mom plants a kiss to his cheek.

"I'll try my hardest to make the best of it," Louis puts on a fake smile and his mom frowns at him.

"Lou, please" she pleads "this will be good for you! You'll love it there, I promise"

"Yeah, I hope so" he says and then his flight is called for the second time. "Alright, I gotta go, love you" he gives her a quick hug and gets in the line to get on the plane.

His mom gives him a smile and wave and he waves back.

This is gonna be a long flight.

When the view down below starts changing from water and hills to flat land Louis knows he's in Texas.

When he exits the plane he automatically turns his airplane mode off and lets his phone flood in with the notifications from Instagram, Snapchat and iMessage. He answers his group chat from his best friends Niall and Perrie.

After he grabs his bags from baggage claim he opens the text from his aunt that she was waiting in the arrivals area and he follows the flood of people who are also going that way. The airport isn't big, not like California's. This one is easier to navigate.

"Louis!" He hears, looking up from his phone he sees his aunt. You'd think his mom and aunt were twins. They look so much alike, his mom being 4 years older, but they are almost identical. Save the red hair and glasses his aunt has, different from his moms brown hair. He smiles and pockets his phone, walking into her open arms for a hug.

"Hey, Aunt Jen" he says, wrapping his tangled headphones.

"Look how big you've gotten! It's been too long, How are you dear!? How was the flight?" She says grabbing his suitcase, he protests as she insists.

"It was good, long, I slept most of it," he says.

"That's great Hun" she says as they walk towards the parking lot. Louis finds it very warm in his hoodie and sweatpants already. They reach a red truck, it's older and small, it has a wooden gate wrapped around the bed of it. not like the trucks he sees in the city. His aunt puts his bags in the trunk and she hops into the driver's seat, Louis having to hoist himself up a bit at the height of the truck.

"Not used to the truck huh?" She teases.

"No, mom still has the Honda" he says buckling in.

"Oh, I thought Mark bought her a new one?" She says pulling onto the highway.

"He did! But she doesn't like to drive it, she wants to drive the Honda till it breaks" Louis shrugs.

"Of course, only your mother" she says.

They make small talk for the drive, they have a lot to catch up on. He's always found it easy to talk to his aunt since she's a lot like his mom and even though it's been 7 years he doesn't feel awkward or uncomfortable. Which is something he's great full for.

The drive is almost 3 hours to his aunt's farm house, it's far from the city but it's near a small town, so he's not completely isolated. As they drive through the town Louis spots a grocery store, gas station and a small bar.

"It looks a lot different from when I was here last" Louis says looking out the window watching the people on the street.

"We've upgraded a lot, yes, more modern I'd say" she says, keeping her eyes on the road.

Another 30 minutes pass and they're pulling into a long, dirty, driveway around 1:30 in the afternoon. "Here we are'' Jenny says looking at Louis.

"Oh wow" he says. Being a snotty twelve year old he didn't really admire the farm and how big it actually was.

"Is it like you remember?" His aunt asks pulling the truck into the parking spot by another truck, it's blue and a little bigger.

"No, not at all honestly" he says. The house is beautiful, it's painted in a nice eggshell with black trim, easily three levels inside. There's a lovely white deck and a picket fence attached to it which leads towards the huge red barn in the back spanning out into a huge field.

"Well, lets go inside then" she didn't have to tell Louis twice.

His aunt holds open the screen door for him as he enters the house, they walk into the kitchen. The house is something he does remember. He remembers the house more since he never went outside as a kid, because "it's too hot mom, I don't like it, the animals are gross".

"I'll show you to your room so you can get settled," Jenny says.

"Sounds good" Louis smiles and follows her up the creaky stairs.

She takes him into a small room with a double bed in the corner, a desk with a old lamp on it and a bedside table. There's a closet beside the door and three huge windows showing a view of the horse pasture.

"This is great, thanks Aunt Jen" he says setting his carry on down beside his feet. As she sets his suitcase on the bed that's perfectly made with a quilt that his grandmother probably made.

"Well, I'll let you unpack, the bathroom is right across the hall, you're the only one up here so it's all yours, and I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything dear" she says and he gives her a closed mouth smile and a thank you.

She slowly shuts the door behind her and Louis then flops on the bed. The breeze from the outside coming through the open window feels good on his hot neck. He needs to change. He plugs in his phone to charge, being at 12% and he starts unpacking his clothes, picking out a pair of light ripped jeans, and a loose white t-shirt to change into. When he's done unpacking he goes into the bathroom to set up his toiletries and use the toilet. Changing out of his hoodie and sweatpants he rolls the end of his jeans just above his ankles so they can breathe a bit. He fixes his hair and goes back into his room to grab his phone. Just when he's about to text back Niall and Perrie he heard a loud neighoutside. His head shoots up towards the noise and his eyes land on someone outside. He crawls onto his bed to get closer to the window and sees someone, a boy? on one of the horses. Louis watches him hop off and the horse neighs again and the boy gives him a pat and starts leading the horse towards the barn.

Who is that?

Louis is about to find out.

When he reaches the kitchen he smells freshly cooked bread.

"All settled?" His aunt asks as she pulls two loaves of homemade bread out of the oven.

"Yep," he pauses. "Um, someone was outside? On one the horses?" Louis says.

"Oh that's probably-" his aunt is cut off by the screen door opening and him and his aunt both look.

Louis thinks he may have died and went to heaven.

It's the boy from outside, he's walked in wiping his face with the bottom of his shirt, showing his very prominent abs and sweaty tan skin.

"Hey Jen-, oh, uh" he pulls his shirt down and scratches the back of his head, pulling off his cowboy hat.  _ he's wearing a fucking cowboy hat. _

"Harry! Hello dear" Jenny says pulling off her oven mitts.

"Hi" he nervously looks down and looks at Louis to see him staring back and quickly averts his eyes back to Jenny.

Fuck. Louis might die.

"Harry, this is Louis, my nephew, he's the one I was telling you about, he's staying here for the summer," Jenny says, walking over to Louis and putting an arm over his back.

"Um, yes I remember" he says. He runs a hand through his hair. It's curly, and shorter on the sides, longer on the top and Louis wants to pull it.

"Louis, this is Harry, he helps around the farm" Jenny introduces them.

"Hi, nice to meet you" Louis smiles and nonchalantly looks Harry up and down because he can't help it.

"You as well," he says and Louis notices his voice deep and has a small southern accent.

They make eye contact and Louis feels his soul leave his body because he's never seen someone so attractive. And no one is ever attractive covered in dirt and sweating in Louis' mind.

Harry then clears his throat and looks at Jenny. "I, uh just wanted to tell ya that Jasper's in the barn, and I filled all the water pans"

"Sounds perfect dear, do you want a drink? Are you staying for supper?" She asks walking back over to the stove to stir something on the burner in a pot.

"Oh, I shouldn't, and uh, Ma said she's expecting me home tonight, you know, she's going to the market tomorrow and wants help with the bakin'" he rambles.

"No worry's dear, drive safe, see you tomorrow morning" she says with a wave.

"See ya" he says putting his cowboy hat back on and goes to open the door and then stops. "It was nice to meet you" and before Louis can say anything he's gone.

Louis' mouth drops open.

"Isn't he sweet?" His aunt smirks and winks at him.

Louis covers his mouth with a laugh. His aunt copied him. knowing he's gay and has been since he was 5 years old. Coming out was easy, thankfully his parents were very accepting and when he sat them down to tell him they said that they loved him no matter what and then asked what he wanted for supper. He's great full for that.

"I have questions," Louis says, pulling a stool from the island and sitting down. His aunt sets a cold glass of water down in front of him and he takes a sip.

"Yes?"

"Who-how..why" Louis stutters.

"His mom is a really good friend of mine, we've known each other for years" she says turning on the kettle. "she sells my eggs at the market and Harry used to come with her to collect them with her since he was only little, when he got older he started taking interest in the horses, loved them, and I asked him one day a few years ago if he wanted to come every morning to the farm and do the horses chores for some pocket money. He accepted before I even finished what I was going to offer. Anne thought it was a great idea, being he was home schooled, he didn't get out much, only going to the market with his mother on the weekends. He's been coming since he was 13" his aunt explains.

"That's so nice Aunt Jenny" Louis says "how old is he now?"

"Smooth..." she chuckles and Louis blushes "he's 19, only a year older than you, he's always been home schooled, they found it easier since his grandmother was a school teacher in her day and the closest school is almost an hour out." Jenny shrugged. "He works here full time now, doing all the animals now, not just the horses, he's an awesome kid" she praises.

"He seems shy," Louis says, taking another drink from his cup.

"Oh very, he's never really had friends?" Louis frowns "don't worry, he's pretty content with that, he's always liked to keep to himself, once you get him out of his shell though, it's another story" she laughs obviously thinking of a memory.

"Well, I hope we can get along," Louis says.

"I hope so too, but remember Louis, he's never even had a friend let alone a boyfriend or girlfriend..." his aunt warns.

Louis eyes widen "Jenny!"

"I know what you were thinking! I saw your eyes, I know he's a nice looking young man, dear, just be careful with him" she says turning to the pot again on the stove.

"I just wanna get to know him as a friend" Louis huffs.

"Mhmm.. sure dear"

"Whatever!" Louis sarcastically, "I'm gonna go look around the house" he says.

"Alright, supper at 5" she calls him.

Well. This summer is going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis woke up the next morning to a rooster squawking obnoxiously loud. He's really on a fucking farm. He reaches over and blindly palms for his phone on the nightstand.

"Ah ha!" He grabs it and looks at the time.

"What the fuck" is what he says when he sees its 5:47 in the morning. He's never been up this early in his life. He slams his phone down and buries his head back into his pillows and groans into them.

He was up till 2 am, jet lagged and talking to Niall and Perrie on three way FaceTime. They were teasing him and asking him about his first day there and Louis told them about the farm and especially about Harry.

**

"Imagine Lou, you get to fuck the shit out of a real life cowboy" Perrie preens.

"Pez! Stop, I haven't slept with anyone since Colby and I'm not going to fuck him on my aunts fucking farm" louis says.

"Yeah Pez, Like Lou said, he's never been in a relationship and he's probably 99.9% a virgin, Lou can't deal with virgins, he's too needy" Niall cackles and Perrie snorts.

"Fuck you guys" Louis huffs hanging up on them.

**

The sun has almost risen fully and Louis’ room is illuminated orange from it. He needs another 4 hours of sleep at least. The cool breeze from the window makes him shiver and he gets up to shut it. Stopping when his eye catches a figure moving outside. He sees Harry carrying two buckets of water, his arms are huge, how did Louis not notice yesterday. He's wearing a red plaid with a white tank top underneath, blue jeans, cowboy boots (for fuck sakes Louis is in love) his brown cowboy hat sat atop his head. Louis watched his arms bulging from the strain of the buckets. He watches him walk into the barn.

What the fuck, Louis you're being stalkerish, Stop it. He then crawls back into bed to get more sleep.

Louis doesn't wake up again till 8:00, which is still too early but he smells bacon from downstairs and he's hungry. He gets dressed, checking the weather and seeing if it's going to be really hot today. He decides to put on jean shorts and a yellow top.

He goes down the creaky stairs into the kitchen and sees his aunt at the stove.

"Good morning" Louis says, pocketing his phone.

"Oh! Good morning dear, sleep well?" She asks, plating bacon and eggs and passing it to Louis.

"Thank you, and yes, earlier than I used to, but very cozy," he says. Sitting at the island counter.

"I'm glad," she smiles turning back to the counter, "when you're finished would you be able to take Harry out his breakfast?" She says fixing up what looks like a breakfast sandwich, egg bacon and cheese onto her homemade bread.

"Oh, uh, sure." He says biting into his egg.

"Lovely" she chirps.

When Louis finishes he washes his plate and Jenny passes him the sandwich bag. "He should be in the barn" and then she's off into the living room.

Louis slips on his vans, probably not the best choice of shoes but it's either those or his white converse which is a big no.

He steps outside, the crisp morning air hits him and he heads off towards the barn.

When Louis reaches the red barn, he notices the big door is open, he's hoping it's not going to be awkward talking to Harry.

He walks in, the smell of horses fills his nose. He looks around seeing stables and hay all over the floor.

"Hello?" He calls. He hears a crash and then a quiet "ow" making Louis jump. Louis quickly walks towards the noise and he sees Harry rubbing his head by one of the horse stables.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you" Louis says and Harry turns towards him with wide eyes. He catches Harry look him up and down and then he clears his throat.

"That's alright" he says, standing up straight, grabbing something off the ground that he must have dropped.

"Here's your breakfast, Jenny asked me to bring it out" Louis smiles holding the bag out for him to take. Harry stares at his hand.

"Uh, thanks," he says, taking it, Louis feels their fingers brush and his heart skips.

"So, what's that?" Wow Louis, smooth.

Harry looks at what he's holding and turns it. "This?" He asks.

"Yeah, what is it?" Louis says again.

"It's a hoof pick," Harry explains. "You use it to pick the dirt out of the horses hooves"

"Cool" Louis says and he mentally palms himself.

Harry smiles awkwardly and sets the hoof pick down and sits on one of the crates by the horses stable and starts eating his sandwich.

"So, how long are you usually here for?" Louis asks and Harry chews slowly and looks at him like he has five heads. "Not in like a rude way, god, I mean like how long are your days usually"

Harry nods and swallows "um, I'm usually done all the chores around 3, but I like to go for a ride before I leave so I'm not gone until around 5" he says taking another bite of his sandwich.

' I'd like to ride you' Louis thinks and then he smiles. "Oh cool, I saw you get back yesterday, I think you were on this one" he pointed to the horse beside Harry.

"Yeah, that's Jasper," Harry says, standing up, finishing his sandwich and walking over to open the gate of the stable. Louis then backs up when the horse starts walking out.

"Fuck, he's big" Louis says and he hears Harry snort which makes Louis smile.

"He is," Harry pats his neck. "He's a good boy, aren't you" he then scratches the horse who nudges his head against Harry.

"You guys seem to like each other," Louis says, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, We're pretty good pals" he smiles looking down. Louis wants to kiss him.

"They are kinda scary," Louis admits, biting one of his nails.

Harry laughs "barely, they're big babies" He says holding onto Jasper's reins.

"He could step on me and I would die" Louis says with eyes wide.

"Nah, probably break a rib or two, not kill ya" Harry says shrugging.

"Whatever you say" Louis playfully rolls his eyes.

"You can pet him, he won't bite," Harry says.

Louis shakes his head "I don't think so"

Harry laughs "why not?" He pulls something out of his pocket and holds his palm in front of the horse's mouth. The animal chomps down in his hand, it seems. "See, no harm done"

"Fine" Louis says walking over to them. He's close enough to see that Harry's a good foot and a half taller than him and that's hot.

He lifts his hand and pets the horse's neck. Feeling the soft fur of the animal. "He's so soft," Louis says in awe. Then suddenly the horse jerks and Louis lets out a shriek and jumps. Harry doubles over with laughter. Louis pouts at the boy.

"You think that's funny, huh?" Louis teases.

Harry laughs lightly, ending his fit of laughter "that was priceless" he says patting jasper.

"I'm glad you got a kick out of that, you're welcome" Louis says smiling at the boy.

Harry catches him and smiles back,

"So, wanna see the farm? I mean you've probably seen the farm before but like, not in a while?" Harry says rambling.

"I haven't been here since I was 12, and even then I never came outside," Louis talks with his hands, "I would love to see the place in depth"

"Okay, cool, uh" Harry says, "just gotta walk him to the pasture and then we can go" he says leading the horse out of the barn and Louis follows beside him, nervously because of the horse, definitely because of the horse.

They walk towards the huge pasture, two other horses are peacefully eating the grass. He opens the wooden fence and lets Jasper walk inside. He closes it, lifting the post to keep it locked up and Louis doesn't watch his arms flex.

"Ready?" Harry asks, fixing his hat on his head.

"Yep, lead the way" Louis says.

Harry takes Louis around the farm showing him the chickens, pigs and even goats. They stay longer at the goats because there's a new baby and Louis can't help but coo at it.

"Her name is Daisy" Harry says, stepping over the smaller fence and picking up the baby goat. Louis can't help but be fond. He's so good with all the animals. "You can pet her" he walks over with the baby goat as it bleats at him, Louis slowly reaches out and pets the small animal.

"She's so sweet," Louis says, smiling at her as he pets her head. He looks up and catches Harry staring at him. The taller boy quickly looks away and then sets the goat down.

They finish their walk around the farm circling back to the barn. They see Jenny watering the flowers surrounding the house and the boys wave at her. "Louis, love, would you want to go into town with me?" She asks then. Louis looks at Harry who's picking at his nails.

"Sure!" He calls back. He turns towards Harry, 

"Uh, I gotta go feed the chickens now" Harry says pointing a thumb over his shoulder.

"Alright, thanks for showing me around, I'll see you later?" Louis says more as a question.

"Yeah, no problem, see you" he says and then he's walking back towards the chickens coup.

Jenny is already getting into the truck and he jogs towards the passenger side climbing in.

They drive down the dirt road into town, the radio is on quietly.

"So, how was your morning?" She asks.

"Great!" Louis says catching him sounding too excited. "I mean, yeah, it was fun" he shrugged.

She smiles at him "I'm glad" and Louis smiles back.

They arrive in town around 1 o'clock. His aunt drives towards the bank. "I just gotta stop and get some cash for the market" she hops out and goes into the building.

Louis rolls down his window, letting the summer air flow through the truck. He's checking his hair in the mirror when he hears loud music from a car pull up beside him. There's a car full of boys being very loud next to him. Louis pulls out his phone to look occupied. He sends Niall a Snapchat and Perrie and middle finger emoji at her cowboy emoji and tongue emoji she sent him earlier today.

He looks over when he hears the boys get out of the car and walk over to the local grocery store. They're all dressed similarly to Harry. Jeans, cowboy boots, only one boy is wearing a hat. They're not as nearly as cute as Harry though. He looks away quickly when one of the boys looks back and sees him staring. He winks and continues walking into the store. What the fuck.

To Niall:

_It's too hot here :(_

From Niall:

**_Boohoo!!! it's raining here_ **

To Niall:

_Miss you :(_

From Niall:

**_Miss u more :(_ **

Jenny gets back into the truck and pulls out of her parking spot. The boys from before are exiting the store and the one that winked at him earlier gives Jenny a huge wave and she waved back.

"Who's that?" Louis asks curiously.

"That's Brad, he's Fran's son, she works at the bank actually, everyone knows them though, they run the country club" Jenny explains.

"The country club?" Louis asks.

"Yes dear, the country club is where the town goes to get together, dance, have some drinks" his aunt says.

Louis perks up "that sounds like fun! Sort of like a party for old people" he jokes.

"Hey now, actually a lot of young people go!" She says as they pull into the market.

"I see," Louis says.

Entering the market is like another universe. There's so many people and vendors. From baking to clothing being sold by local people.

"Have a look around dear, I'll be over here" Jenny says patting him on the back and he nods walking towards the first table.

It's an older couple, they are selling soaps. "Hello," Louis says, waking up with a small smile.

"Hello son, how can I help you?" The man says.

"Oh, I'm just looking, thank you though," he says, grazing over the soaps, reading the tag that says it's made from goat's milk.

"No worries dear" the lady then says and Louis smiles. He goes around to each table, catching up to his aunt who's got a bag in her hand and she's talking to a woman at a table. They seem to be deep in discussion.

"Hey," he says, walking up.

"Oh, Lou!" She says grabbing his arm softly "Anne, this is Louis, my nephew, Louis this is Anne, Harry's mom" she smiles.

Harry's mom.

Louis smiles. How could he not tell, they look so much alike, she's beautiful.

"My, my, you are stunning!" She says standing up and going in for a hug. Louis leans over the table and hugs back. "I remember when you were little dear" she says.

"Oh, really" he nervously laughs.

"Yes, of course you wouldn't remember me, but you've grown a lot" she sits back down. "I heard you've met my boy"

Louis' voice gets caught in his throat. "Um yes, he's nice" wow Louis. He's nice?

"I'm glad you think so," Anne says, then looking at Jenny.

"Well, we must get going, I got what I needed!" Jenny says. Her and Anne bid their goodbyes and Louis says goodbye as well.

When they get back to the farm, Harry's nowhere to be seen. Jenny must notice Louis looking. "He's probably in the barn, love" 

"I wasn't-" Louis stops when Jenny starts laughing.

He feels his cheeks heat up. He's only known Harry for less than a day, and they've hung out once and he already feels his crush growing. He helps his aunt take the bags inside and helps her put away the vegetables from her bags.

"I'm making potatoes and corn tonight, that alright?" She asks.

"Sounds good," he replies. "I'm just gonna head up to my room for a bit"

"Alright dear"

When he enters his room he shuts his door and falls onto his bed on his back. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and scrolls through Instagram. He sees all of his friends posting things of them hanging out, starting their summer off partying. Louis is sort of jealous. He wants to drink. But he can't hear, he's underage and there's one bar in a 50 mile radius. He huffs and opens his group chat with Niall and Perrie.

Group chat:

_Louis: guys._

**_Niall: yes_ **

**Perrie: yes**

_Louis: help_

**Perrie: what's wrong bb**

**_Niall: troubles in paradise?_ **

_Louis: shut up no I'm bored_

**Perrie: bored? How? Go hang out with ur hot cowboy**

**_Niall: ur living on a farm there's a lot to do_ **

_Louis: You lot are useless._

**_Niall: well fuck u too :(_ **

**Perrie: can't u go n hang out with Harry or something??**

_Louis: no he's technically working i don't want to bug him_

**_Niall: well that's lame_ **

**Perrie: go for a walk**

_Louis: GOODBYE as i said...useless_

**Perrie: whatever DRAMA QUEEN**

**_Niall: 🖕🏼_ **

Louis locks his phone and curls into his bed. Sleep filling his senses.

"Louis..." Poke. "Louis" poke. "Louis" poke.

Louis jumps and opens his eyes. "Hm?" He rubs his eyes from the sleep.

"Um, Jenny asked me to come tell you suppers ready" it's Harry. He's awkwardly standing above him. Louis then sits up.

"Time's it?" He mumbles stretching.

"5:13" Harry says stepping back when Louis stands up.

"Are you staying for supper?" Louis asks, walking past the taller boy to go down the stairs. Harry follows behind him.

"Um, yes"

"Good" Louis says and before Harry can say anything Jenny welcomes them.

"Hello sleepy head" she teases.

"Hi" he pouts, sitting at the table. Harry rounds the table and sits across from him and Jenny sits at the end.

"This looks really good" Harry says, picking up his corn and starting eating.

"Thanks Hun," Jenny says, forking her potatoes.

Louis agrees with Harry and starts eating. They all have causal talk about their days. Harry tells Jenny some farm related stuff Louis has no idea what it means.

"Your mom wanted me to tell you that she wants you to take her home some bread, I made extra yesterday so I'll pack you up some before you go" Jenny says.

Harry takes a drink of his water "oh, sure, you were talkin' to ma?" He asks.

"Yes, at the market, she met Louis as well" Louis perks up at the mention of his name.

"Oh god" Harry says, blushing on his cheeks.

"Oh stop that! She didn't embarrass you" Jenny shoos him.

"She's so sweet" Louis chimes in and Harry smiles.

After supper Harry and Louis clean up with much protesting from Jenny but they insist.

Harry leaves around 6pm, thanking Jenny for supper and that he'll see them tomorrow. Louis can't wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying so far! If so let me know in the comments if I should continue :) 
> 
> Much love <3

It's a Friday, Louis has been in Dripping Springs for 5 days now. Yesterday it rained, Louis stayed inside for most of the day and Harry only did work inside the barn to stay out of the rain. Louis brought him his breakfast again that morning and they talked for hours. Louis even helped him clean the barn up. (Mostly just swept up old hay on the ground, but hey it counts)

Louis learned a lot about Harry surprisingly. He's an only child, he's lived in Dripping Springs his whole life, his dad isn't in his life anymore, Harry told him that he's always wanted a horse since he was small, when he started working for Jenny he was 13. Louis asked him a lot of questions about homeschooling and how it worked. Harry explained it was really boring and he'd rather have gone to public school but he didn't really have a choice.

Louis also told Harry a lot about himself too, he told him about his life in the city and it's not all it's cracked out to be, he tells Harry about his friends back home, Niall and Perrie, he listens and smiles when Louis tells him stories.

**

"You _what?_ " Harry says in disbelief.

"We ran from the cops" Louis snorts, remembering him, Niall and Colby going to a party when they were 16, drinking way too much and not wanting to get caught for underage drinking so they ran from the cops.

"That's insane, Louis, my mom would kill me" Harry says.

"Oh, mine almost did, I was grounded for 8 months" Louis confirms.

"I've never drank before," Harry admits.

"You've.. what!? You've never drank?" Louis says in shock , filling his voice.

"No, never" Harry says.

"We are getting drunk this summer, if it's the last thing we do"

Harry just laughs and shakes his head.

**

Friday mornings on a farm are no different than the rest of the week. It's a little chillier today from the rain yesterday. He pulls on some black jeans and a light grey long sleeve shirt. He skips down the steps walking into the kitchen to see his aunt and Harry at the island.

"Morning dear" Jenny says, taking a sip from her mug.

"Good Morning," he says, walking over to get a drink of water.

He catches Harry staring at him and he smirks to himself. "No chores today, Harry?" He asks, leaning against the counter.

Harry looks at Jenny and Jenny smiles, " _Actually_ , On Friday's Harry goes into town to get supplies and things for around the farm, he wants to know if you would like to go with him" Louis eyebrows raise. He looks at Harry who's blushing.

"Oh, sure! I would love to" he sets his glass in the sink. "Just let me go grab my wallet" he exits the kitchen.

When he returns Harry is slipping on his boots and waiting by the door. Louis walks over and pulls on his converse. "Ready?" Harry asks.

"Yep" Louis nods.

"Have fun, drive safe" Jenny says as they exit the house.

Harry gets into the drivers side of his truck, Louis gets in the passenger side.

"Nice whip" Louis says to fill the awkward silence as he buckles in.

"Thanks, she gets me where I need to go, I guess" he shrugs, pulling out of the driveway.

Louis hums, "Do you have any CD's?" Louis asks looking in Harry's dash, rummaging through when he spots a glimpse of something shiny. A condom.

"Uh, no" Harry says quickly, a blush on his cheeks.

Louis wants to take it out and acknowledge he saw it, maybe make a joke to make it less awkward because Harry knows he saw it and Louis knows Harry knows he saw it but he doesn't want to embarrass him more.

"Well that's lame" he says, deciding on just closing the dash. He then starts fiddling with the radio. He decides on a channel that's playing a throwback song.

"You gotta know the backstreet boys" Louis says , seeing Harry not nodding his head along with Louis.

"Not really.." Harry says shrugging.

"Harry! You're breaking my heart" Louis says putting a hand on his heart.

"Sorry" he laughs and turns it up a bit. "I like it though"

 _"I want it that wayyyy"_ Louis sings off tune. He looks over and see Harry laughing at him.

The drive to town continues like that, Louis singing to throwback songs and Harry laughing at him.

When they get to town the streets are busier than they were on Tuesday.

"Wow it's super busy" Louis observes.

"Yeah, people like to come here on the weekends, small town and everything" Harry says.

The town is more like a strip of all the stores they need in a small village. Harry first pulls into a smaller parking lot.

"Where to first?" Louis asks hopping out.

"The hardware store, I have to get some wood and nails to fix one of the fences, and a few other things" Harry says, putting his keys in his pocket. Louis notices he never carries a phone. He'll have to ask him later.

When they enter a few people wave at Harry and Harry waves back. Louis just smiles, everyone knows everyone around here it seems.

Louis just follows Harry around the store as he finds what he's looking for. He kinda feels useless but I guess he's just here for company.

"How do you know all the different kinds" Louis asks when Harry asks the wood people? Which type of wood he needs.

"Uh," he shrugs "I just know.. I guess, I don't know" he laughs nervously.

"It's impressive," Louis says.

"Thanks?" Harry says smiling.

They come back with the wood and Harry takes some of it to put in the back of his truck.

"Hey Louis, do you think you could pay?" He balances the wood on one shoulder and reaches in his back pocket to get his wallet to hand it to him. Why is that hot? It shouldn't be hot.

"Sure, what do I tell them?" Louis says.

"Just say it's for Harry Styles" he says and then follows the other men outside.

Harry Styles. Styles. Finally a last name. It fits him so well and what the fuck, Louis. It's his last name.

He walks up to the line up to pay. There is only one more person in front of him.

"Next" the teller says and Louis walks up.

"Hello darlin'" the woman says, "how can I help you?" she eyes him knowing he's not from around here.

"Oh, uh, I'm paying for Harry Styles?" He says.

"Oh! Of course, dear" she says tapping the screen. "That'll be 78.60" she says.

Louis opens Harry's wallet, pulling out $80 of cash.

"Are you Harry's boyfriend?" She asks suddenly, counting out his change.

"Uh, no" he nervously laughs. "I'm Jenny Tomlinsons nephew, I'm here for the summer?" He says hoping that makes sense.

"Oh sorry dear, Harry never brings anyone on his visits, that's why I was askin' " she says, "have a great day hun"

"No worries, thanks, you too" he says waving and exiting the store. Harry's waiting in the truck.

Louis hops back in and hands Harry the receipt and wallet.

"Thanks," he says, pocketing it again.

"No problem," Louis says back. "The woman at the cash-"

"Donna?" Harry says.

"Sure, she asked me if I was your boyfriend" Louis laughs.

Harry's eyes widen "Seriously?" he says.

Louis chuckles "yeah, it was cute"

"Cute?" Harry says confused, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Yeah"

"Okay..." Harry says blushing.

Louis then turns the radio up again.

They visit the grocery store to pick up some things for Harry's mom, and the post office to get a package. On the drive back Louis then decides to ask Harry about his phone.

"Hey, do you have a phone? I never see you with one" Louis asks.

Harry snorts, "I mean, yeah, but I barely use it," he says, opening the middle consul of the truck and pulling out a beat up IPhone 6. "I use it mostly to get a hold of my mom"

"That is like ancient" Louis says.

Harry laughs, "I don't have anyone to text so why would I pay a shit ton of money on a new one?" He says.

Louis grabs it, "well, " he unlocks it noticing no passcode. He sees that his background is a picture of Jasper and Louis' heart melts. He goes to contacts and puts his number in under Lou. "There, now someone to text" he puts it back into Harry's hand.

"Thanks" Harry smiles softly.

They're close to his aunts when he spots an ice cream shack.

"Stop!" Louis says and Harry slams on the breaks.

"What!" He says looking frazzled.

"I want ice cream" Louis points to the small shack.

"Louis! Don't fucking do that, oh my god" he says laughing.

"Sorry! I wanted to make sure you stopped in time" he says as Harry pulls into the small lot, seeing there are a few people eating on the picnic tables.

"Are you coming?" Louis asks before getting out, "I'll buy"

"Uh, no, I'm good," Harry says.

"Please" Louis pouts. Making eye contact with the green eyed boy.

"Fine" Harry groans, he gets out of the truck and they walk towards the shack.

"Hey Harry! Hey boy I don't know" A red haired girl probably around the age of 14 says cheerfully.

"Hi Julie," Harry says back. "This is Louis by the way" he introduces them.

"Hello" Louis waves politely.

"He's pretty," Julie smiles.

Louis gasps and holds his heart. "Thank you"

"No problemo, want your regular Harry?" She asks.

"Yes please" he says shoving his hands in his front pockets looking uncomfortable.

Louis leans into him as he looks at the different flavors. "What do you recommend?"

"Well I like the Rocky Mountain, it's good if you like chocolate and peanut butter" Harry explains.

Louis hums "sounds yummy, make that two please"

"Coming right up!"

Harry thanks Louis for the ice cream, when she hands the two boys their cones.

They are walking back to the truck when they hear a wolf whistle. Harry stops.

"Hey sweet cheeks, why don't you come sit over here with the big boys?" Louis turns around to face the group of people, Louis notices the boys from the other day and a few girls. They start laughing.

"Sorry?" Louis asks.

"Leave it, Louis," Harry says.

"No, what the fuck, who talks to someone like that?" Louis says.

The one that winked at him, Brad, Louis remembers says "I said, why don't you come over here and sit with us"

Louis smiles sarcastically "I'm great, thanks though"

"Got yourself a little _boyfriend_ , harry?" Brad then says and Louis sees Harry clench his fist.

"Harry..?" Louis says concerned.

"Let's leave, please Louis" Harry pleads, his eyes say it all.

"Okay" is all he says. The group started laughing.

"Pansy!" Is the last thing Louis hears when Harry slams his door and quickly leaves the lot.

They don't say a word half way home, eating their ice cream in silence, Louis doesn't even turn the radio on.

"Are you okay" Louis breaks the silence. He can't stand not knowing what Harry's thinking.

"I'm fine" he says, he's gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"They seem like absolute dick heads, what they said was so fucked up, why did they say that?" Louis asks.

"I don't want to talk about it," Harry says quietly.

Louis frowns, "Harry, are you sure? You can talk to me, I'm here if you need someone to-"

"I _said_ I'm fine" he grits, obviously getting angry.

"I just want-"

"Drop it Louis!" He raises his voice.

"Okay." Louis leaves it. The rest of the drive is awkward tension and silence.

When they arrive at Jenny's, Louis gets out of the truck and offers to help Harry and he just says he's got it and grabs all the stuff and stalks off towards the barn. Completely shrugging Louis off. Louis kind of just stands there in shock about the whole situation.

What the fuck did he do?

Minutes later, he hears the loud thumps of horse hoofs on the ground and Harry exits the barn on Jasper, he kicks and flicks the reins, making Jasper neigh loudly. And he's gone. The horse kicks off in a full blown run towards the field.

Holy shit.

Louis walks into the house, Jenny is washing some dishes. "Hello dear, where's Harry?"

"Uh, he just took off on Jasper?" Louis says confused.

"What? Is he okay?" She says concern in her voice.

"I'm not sure.. There was a situation at the ice cream shack in town, there was a group of guys, Brad was there, they said some really messed up stuff to us and then Harry got all closed off and upset" Louis frowns. "I wasn't sure what to do?"

"Oh Hun," she walks over and comforts Louis, "Harry's always been looked at as different from all the other kids in this town, he was homeschooled and he never really socialized much, they don't understand him" she shrugs.

"I don't get it," Louis says.

"Well, maybe you do? It may not make sense right now, and it may not be my place to tell you, but he will open up to you soon Lou, I can already see such a difference in him" she says. "Just give him time"

"Okay, I just feel bad I couldn't do anything to help," Louis says.

"Just let him blow off his steam, he'll be okay" she reassures him.

"Okay. I'm going to go to my room"

"Okay Hunny"

Louis is laying in bed, watching the sun set, it's been hours and Harry's still not back yet. He's getting nervous. He keeps checking his phone and then checking the field waiting to see him.

He's been on the phone with Niall for an hour, he told him everything about what happened.

"Do you think it's because he's gay?" Niall says over the phone speaker.

"Well, he's never really told me he's gay Niall, so I don't know" Louis sighs laying back on his bed.

"I mean, it sounds pretty obvious, people asking if he's your boyfriend, and what they said? It just seems like something happened" Niall explains.

"Well, I think so too but what? What would've happened" Louis wonders. Suddenly he hears the thud of hoofs. "He's back" Louis sits up quickly.

"Oh good, what are you-"

"Sorry Ni, gotta go" he hangs up on him and runs down the stairs.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Jenny asks from the living room.

"Harry's back" is all he says and he's out the door.

When he walks into the barn Harry's taking the saddle off Jasper.

"Hey" he says, making Harry jump.

"Fuck, you scared me" Harry says.

"Sorry.." Louis says walking towards the taller boy. "I want to say sorry, for uh, what happened earlier," Louis says.

"You..why are you saying sorry?" Harry asks, holding the saddle in his arms.

"Because? I like, obviously upset you?" Louis says confused.

"No, Louis, fuck" he runs a hand through his hair, Louis now realizing he's not wearing his hat. "It wasn't you, I'm sorry, I took it out on you and I shouldn't have... I just.." he stops looking down.

Louis rushes over to him, grabbing his arm "hey, it's alright" he says softly.

"I shouldn't have run off like that, I just got so frustrated and I don't know how to control my feelings and emotions. It's hard for me to express them, I guess," he shrugs, not looking at Louis.

Louis nods, "it's okay" and Harry finally looks up into his eyes, Louis notices his eyes are bloodshot from crying.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, it was uncalled for" Harry confesses turning towards the shorter boy.

"I'm sorry for pushing, I'm bad for that" Louis laughs lightly.

"It's okay, are we good?" Harry asks.

"Of course" Louis smiles.

"Good."

Then an idea pops into Louis' head.

"I wanna ride"

 _"Pardon?_ "

Louis hits him "I wanna ride the horse, Harry!"

Harry breathes out "Right! um, of course!"

"Can you teach me?" Louis asks.

"I can try, yeah" Harry says giving him a hopeful smile.

"When?" Louis asks him, running his fingers down the rest of Harry's arm to let go.

"Um, Sunday? I'm off Saturdays and Sundays but I'm busy tomorrow with mom, but Uh, I'm free Sunday" Harry says.

"Perfect. It's a date" Louis smiles.

"A date?" Harry's eyes widen, looking nervous.

"Yeah, like it's settled?" Louis confirms.

"Oh, yeah, Sunday, I'll be here" Harry points to the ground.

Louis laughs, "okay, I'll be here too"

"Okay, sweet, awesome, it's a date" Harry says.

"A date" Louis nods and he slowly starts backing out of the barn. "Have a good night Harry"

"You too, Louis" he waves.

Louis turns around and bites his lip. He internally screams. He's going on a non official official date with Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii lovlies!!! 
> 
> im so so so sorry this took so long to update. :( i was really stuck getting used to online school and i wanted to make sure this chap was perfect because... its their first DATE!! :') i hope it lived up to your expectation and was worth the wait. this is literally almost 5000 words of fluff LOL guilty...  
> thanks to everyone who commented on the last chapter :') y'all make my heart so full <3 thank youuuu i really love reading all your comments. 
> 
> anyways!!! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER !!!  
> just a small disclaimer there are a few homophobic slurs but in a story telling manner. its starts near the end when harry starts to tell louis the story about brad... anyway if that makes you uncomfortable you could skip but its important to the story line. im sorry :( if there are any concerns pls let me know <3 
> 
> alright, ENJOY <3333333

Louis woke up Saturday morning feeling heartbroken. It's Harry's day off and he won't be at the farm today at all. Honestly, it shouldn't affect Louis that much but it does. Getting to know Harry this past week is the best thing that's happened to Louis since.. well.. since he got a bike for Easter when he was 12. Probably? He's happy to have met Harry and so far he would say they are pretty great friends. They joke around and their conversation flows easily most of the time. When they hang out Louis feels like he can be himself and he can talk forever and Harry will just listen. He hopes that soon Harry will open up more, he can tell Harry is still nervous around him and he hopes that it will change soon enough.

-

Louis spends the majority of his day inside on his phone, listening to music. He's used to going outside and hanging out with Harry in the barn but he can't do that since Harry's at home. He's texting the group chat about his date. That's not really a date tomorrow, when he gets a message from an unknown number. He clicks the message instantly and a smile grows on his face.

**Unknown: hey it's Harry**

Louis heart skips. Harry actually texted him. He didn't think he would actually since he never uses his phone  _ apparently _ .

**_Louis: hey :)_ **

**Harry: what are you up to?**

Louis then flips over onto his stomach, resting on his forearms and he could cry, Harry even texts cute. Everything about him is cute.

**_Louis: laying in bed bored out of my mind :(_ **

It takes Harry longer to reply this time and Louis rests his chin in his palm waiting for the three feet dots to appear.

**Harry: miss me? :)**

Louis smiles. Is Harry  _ flirting  _ with him? He could only hope so.

**_Louis: How could I not??_ **

Two can play at that game.

**Harry: well i may possibly miss you too**

**_Louis: how sweet of u <3_ **

**Harry: :)**

**_Louis: excited for tomorrow? I am!_ **

**Harry: very, can't wait**

**_Louis: I'm kinda nervous about riding the horse tho :/_ **

**Harry: you'll be fine! Don't worry**

**_Louis: hopefully i have a good teacher :)_ **

**Harry: you do, promise :D**

**Harry: shit i gotta go mom is getting mad because i almost let the brownies burn ...**

**_Louis: distracted? ;)_ **

**Harry: haha goodbye Louis**

**_Louis: bye harry :)_ **

Louis locks his phone and shoves his face into his pillow and screams happily. Can it be tomorrow already? 

-

It's now the evening and Louis is in the living room curled up on the couch watching an old rerun of  _ Friends _ that's playing on TV. He hears his aunt on the phone in the other room, he's pretty sure it's his mom but he's not 100%.

"Yes Jay, he's right here actually...do you want to talk to him?... Okay" his aunt says. "It's your mom, she wants to say hi"

Louis takes the phone from her "you know you can call me on my phone" Louis teases.

"Hello to you too" Jay scoffs.

"Hey mom"

"I haven't talked to you all week, I wanted to see how you were making out" she asks.

Louis picks at his nails "pretty good actually, it's really nice here" he admits.

He can feel his mother smirk "I knew you'd like it! I'm so glad, sweetie" she says and then adds. "I heard you met someone?"

Louis sputters "um, who? Harry?" Obviously that's who she means.

"Jenny was telling me that you two were getting along great," she says and Louis smiles to himself thinking about it. Because yeah, they are.

"Yeah, we are," Louis replies.

"I'm glad, love" she pauses "anyway, please message your poor old mother more often, I miss you"

Louis laughs "Miss you too" he says. They say goodnight and "I love you's". Louis hands the phone back to his aunt.

Louis checks the time on his phone reading it's 8pm. He stands up and collects the blanket that he was curled up with and wraps it around his shoulders. "I think I'm going to head to bed," he says.

"Alright, dear" his aunt says sitting on her chair, taking a sip of her tea "have a good night"

"You too," he says, walking up the stairs towards his room.

He decides to go to bed early, which means he'll wake up and it'll be tomorrow which also means he gets to see Harry.

Yep. That's his plan. 

-

His plan works obviously, because he wakes up the next morning feeling oddly refreshed. I guess that's what happens when you go to bed at 8pm instead of 3am. Thankfully he's gotten used to the rooster in the mornings and it doesn't wake him up so early now.

It's around 12 in the afternoon, he's already showered and got ready for the day making sure to wear jeans so the saddle doesn't chafe his legs. (He may have done  _ some  _ research last night on riding horses so he doesn't look like a complete idiot).

Harry said he'd be there around 2pm since he had to help his mom with the market this morning and Louis is getting impatient. He's nervous and excited all at once and it's weird for him because he usually doesn't get nervous for dates.

Well.

Technically it's  _ not  _ a date but deep down he hopes it is. He wonders if Harry thinks of him as more than a friend sometimes? They've only known each other for a short period of time but he feels so close and connected with them regardless. Louis also doesn't even know if he's gay. From what his aunt said to him it seems pretty obvious but he wants Harry to tell him himself.

"Louis dear!" Jenny calls shaking Louis from his thoughts.

He jumps up from the couch and walks into the kitchen shoving his phone into his pocket. "Yes?"

"Wanna help me need some bread?" She gives him a hopeful look. And Louis cringes.

"I'm not sure if I'll be much help but I can at least try" he confesses walking over to the counter where she's mixing the sticky dough around with her hands.

"Aw, it's not too hard, love" she reassured the brown haired boy. "I'll teach you"

And thankfully that takes up most of his waiting time.

-

Louis is lounging on the deck swing outside on the front step, letting his skin get warm and he thankfully can already see his skin starting to golden up.

He keeps checking his phone at the time, Harry should be here any minute and he's not sure how to feel. He's more excited than nervous now, the pit of nerves turned into butterflies, thankfully.

The clunk of his boots (yes boots, Jenny  _ insisted  _ he wear cowboy boots to ride because "Louis, it's a must, and I know for sure a certain boy would adore you in them". They are an old pair Harry had when he was younger and grew out of. And of course they fit Louis)

The noise starts to annoy him after he notices he's bouncing his leg because he finds it hard to sit still.

Then he hears the sound of tires turning into the driveway when he sees Harry's truck pulling in. He instantly feels himself straighten up.

He stands up and waves at him as he walks down the steps as Harry parks in his parking spot beside the fence. He watches as he gets out and Louis can't help but watch Harry's muscles flex as he reaches up and fixes his hat on top of his head.  _ Fuck. _

_ " _ Howdy" Louis teases as he approaches the taller boy. Harry gives him a huge toothy grin.

"Howdy there" he mocks back, eyeing Louis and then blushes, noticing that Louis caught him.

"Sooo," Louis drawls, kicking his foot out to show off his boots. "What'd ya think?" Louis says, trying to mock Harry's accent. 

Harry snorts,  _ can he stop being so cute " _ Wow," he whistle low "looking sharp"

"Sharp? Just sharp?" Louis gasps, putting a hand on his heart in offence "I think I look like a real cowboy" he bumps into Harry's shoulder as he walks backwards towards the barn turning to see Harry following him.

"I think we'll wait till you get on the horse to see if you're a  _ real _ cowboy" Harry winks at him and catches up to the boy so they're walking side by side. Louis heart fucking fluttered.

When they reach the barn Harry goes into work mode and focuses on getting the horses geared up. Louis sits on the crate by the stall and asks questions once and while about each thing he's doing.

"So, that's the reins?"

"No, this is the stirrup, and this is the reins, feet go here and hands hold here" Harry explains showing him each part. He's hooking the saddle onto Carly, the other horse. She's white white with brown spots covering her. Louis thinks she's absolutely beautiful, and he's never thought that about a horse before.  _ What is this place doing to him?  _ Of course Harry will be riding Jasper. Louis sort of wishes they would be both riding the same horse but maybe they'll work into that. (He actually just wants to feel his back pressed against Harry's front for a long period of time but he won't admit that).

"Okay, she's ready," Harry says, patting the horse's side. She neighs in response, it's like she knew what he was saying.

Louis nervously stands up as Harry quickly gears up Jasper with ease. Louis can tell he does it often.

He walks towards the giant animal and stands beside her.

"Alright, so," Louis says, hearing his voice filled with nerves. "What do I do?" maybe he should've done more research...

Harry turns and he can see that he knows he's nervous. "Hey, it's okay, I'll help you"

Louis visibly relaxes and Harry walks over.

"Okay so stand here and put your foot in there" he points to the half hoop like thing at the bottom of the saddle. Louis slowly lifts his foot and sticks it in.

"Okay, good, now you're going to hold this, it's called the Horn" he grabs a nub that's attached to the top of the saddle near the horses upper neck "and hoist yourself up" he explains.

Louis attempts but fails not being able to pull himself up fully. "Oh god this is hard" he laughs.

Harry matches him. "It's alright, here" then Harry's grabbing his hips and lifting him up. Louis uses the strength he has and helps as much as he can, flinging his leg over and  _ holy shit.  _ He's up. Harry just picked him up and put him on a horse.  _ that's hot. _

"Woah" Louis says in shock.

Harry smiles "There ya go!" He gives him a thumbs up grabbing Carly's reins along with Jasper's and leading them out of the barn to the front of the fence.

Louis grips tightly on the nub in front of him. His legs are sort of uncomfortably stretched which he voices and Harry reassures him he'll get used to it with a laugh and he's not sure how to take that.

Carly follows Harry as he leads them towards the trail. He's trying to get Louis used to the feeling of being on the horse before they start and he's very thankful for that.

Finally, Harry explains that Carly will do most of the work, Louis just has to move and pull the reins which way she needs to turn.

"Alrighty, are ya ready?" He asks Louis as he flawlessly hops onto Jasper's back, and settles into the saddle. It's so interesting to see everything from this height being on the horse. He actually really likes it.

"I think so" Louis nervously smiles.

Harry walks Jasper beside Carly and the horses nudge each other.  _ Cute. _

Harry looks him in the eyes "it'll be fine, I promise" Louis can't do anything but smile, the words caught in his throat because Harry is actually fucking  _ gorgeous. _

Harry suddenly makes a clicking noise with his tongue it sounds like and the horses both start moving onto the trail on the field.

"Oh god, okay we're actually going" Louis says, his knuckles white from the grip he has on Carly's reins.

"You're doing great, Lou," Harry says as he slowly trots beside the other boy. And Louis wants him to call him Lou for the rest of his life.

"Really? Because Harry, love" Louis warns "I hate liars" he says teasingly watching as Harry's body bops up and down with the horses movements.

Harry laughs loudly, "I would never lie to you" he says and Louis believes him.

They continue like that for a while, they follow the trail that's worn down by the obvious use of horse rides through here. They talk the whole time, Louis tells him more stories about the trouble he, Niall and Perrie get into and Harry of course, just listens. Louis didn't talk the whole time though, Harry told him about his mom and their relationship and Louis coos at him. Which makes Harry blush.

The hard thumps of the horses hoofs hit the ground is what Louis hears as they're riding along the tree line when they finally graze the hill of the field and Louis cannot believe his eyes.

"Ho" Harry says slowly and both horses stop. Louis' mouth drops open.

"I've been here this long and you haven't shown me this?" Louis says looking out into the view of miles and miles of open field. Louis uses his hand to shield his eyes from the setting sun that's shining into his eyes. The trees line the horizon.

Louis hears a thud and removes his gaze from the scenery in front of him and sees Harry hop down from Jasper.

"Was thinking we could watch the sunset?" Harry says, walking over to Louis who is still on top, Carly. He stretches the back of his neck looking down not wanting to hear rejection. Like Louis would  _ ever. _

_ " _ Well, I would love too but" Louis starts and then looks at Harry then at the ground "I need to get down"

Harry sags in relief and laughs nervously. "Here.." he says holding his hands out for Louis to grab. He holds Harry's hands and throws his other leg over so he's sitting sideways on the horse. He then leans down and holds Harry's shoulders he squeezes to get a grip and Harry places his hands around Louis waist and hoists him down. Louis gives out a little yelp as his feet hit the ground.

He wobbles a bit, getting used to standing on his feet and he already feels the ache in his thighs. "I don't know how anyone rides horses for a living, I feel numb" Louis says wiping his hands on his jeans hearing Harry laugh at him.

"Honestly I'm used to it now ,I can't feel it anymore" the curly headed boy shrugs. He then grabs a bag off of Jasper's back and then Louis watches the horses walk over to Harry who is holding two apples in his hands.

"Do you want to feed her one?" He asks.

Louis shakes his head "She will bite my hand off" Which makes Harry laugh.

"No she won't, watch" he holds his palm flat out and Carly chomps down on the apple and eats it in one go. Louis watches with his mouth wide open as she eats it all with loud chomps.

"Here, you feed Jas, he's not as aggressive," Harry admits, passing the red apple to Louis' open hand. Harry walks behind Louis and rests his hand right under Louis showing him what to do, which is just to hold his palm flat. Louis does so but he's scared he's going to lose focus because he can feel the heat of Harry's front pressed slightly to his back and ..fuck he needs to get a grip.

"There, perfect!" Harry says slowly lifting Louis' palm closer to Jasper's mouth and in seconds the apple is gone. Louis' hand is covered in slobber and spit and he makes a face of disgust.

"Wow, isn't that just" Louis wipes his hand on his jeans again "lovely"

Harry chuckles and shakes his head and then Jasper neighs at him. "He says thank you" And Louis can't stop smiling.

The horses are off on their own and just eating the grass peacefully. Harry then pulls out a plaid blanket from the bag and two water bottles. He lays out the blanket so it faces the span of the view and sits down patting the spot next to him. Which Louis gratefully takes, sitting down beside Harry so close their thighs are pressed together. Louis is sitting criss cross as Harry stretches his legs out straight and leans back on his hands. Louis turns to look at him.

Louis has come to the conclusion that Harry Styles is beautiful. Even with a visible layer of sweat on his skin as the orange sun sets it radiates off his face and he still looks like he was made by a god. His jawline is sharp, he has the prettiest eyes and plump lips and Louis could go on forever but it's not just looks. He's sweet and caring, funny and doesn't forget to be strong headed and smart. 

Louis doesn't realize that Harry has now been looking at him staring like a creep. "Has your Ma ever told you starin's rude?" Harry smirks and Louis wants to kiss it off his stupid face and-

"What?"

"What?" Louis says back.

"What did you say?" Harry says there's a crease now between his eyebrows.

Louis copies him "I didn't say anything" or did he? Fuck, he's bad for thinking out loud.

"Oh, I thought you..um said-" Harry trails off averting his eyes from Louis.

"You thought I said I wanted to kiss you?" Louis admits and fuck, what is he doing?

Harry whips his head towards Louis and his eyes are wide. "I-Uh- um yeah" he stumbles over his words looking down, now sitting straight and looking at his hands.

Louis turns his body so he's facing Harry's side. "What if I said I did...say that?" Louis says hopefully.

Harry's jaw drops and Louis holds in a giggle, because that is the cutest thing he's ever seen and then he's talking.

"What if.." Harry starts and then stops and fiddles with his fingers.

"Hmm?" Louis hums lifting his hand to hold Harry's cheek and make him look him in the eyes and Louis looks him in the eyes and then looks down at his lips.

"What if I said I wanted you too?" Harry whispers. Louis looks back up into his eyes. The sun is now almost set, his face is lit up by the hue of the sunset and ..fuck it.

Louis surge's forward and presses his lips hard against Harry's. The first thing he notices is Harry's lips are chapped and he's not pressing back. Which is kinda awkward. Louis then pulls back slowly and Harry licks his lips. His face is red from blushing and Louis bites his bottom lip slightly and looks him in the eyes again to get _ something _ because he hasn't said a word.

"That's okay?" Louis says after what feels like minutes but it was actually only seconds.

"Yes" is all Harry says. He seems to be struck in a daze and Louis catches him staring at his lips.

"You can kiss me" Louis says leaning in and this time Harry reaches out and holds Louis chin with his thumb and presses his lips onto Louis. Their noses bump and Louis tries to fix the angle of the kiss to make it less uncomfortable by turning his head the other way. Harry just presses against his lips with his own and doesn't move them and Louis then realizes something.

This has to be Harry's first kiss.

Louis then pulls away and Harry falls forward a bit to follow his lips, his eyes are still closed. "Hey" he whispers, patting Harry's cheek to get him to open his eyes. Which he does.

"I'm sorry, I just-" Harry then covers his face with his hands. And no, that will not do. Louis reaches out and holds his wrist pulling his hands away.

"Stop, you're okay" Louis tells him softly.

"This is so embarrassing," Harry shakes his head "I just, I've never kissed anyone before and I really like you and I don't want to fuck it up, which I think I already did and I'm scared you're going to never talk to me again because I'm a 19 year old fucking loser who doesn't even know how to  _ kiss and _ -" Harry rambles on and Louis grabs his face and pulls him into another kiss to just shut him up so he can talk. And that works perfectly.

Louis pecks his lips softly a few times to get him to stop tensing and he finally relaxes. When Louis pulls away he looks Harry in the eyes.

"Harry, stop it" Louis says seriously "it's actually perfectly fine you've never kissed anyone before, I don't care" Louis pauses "I actually don't think you're a loser either, it doesn't matter to me that you're 19 and never kissed anyone," Louis then smiles shyly "I like you too, by the way, if it wasn't obvious already" he then shrugs.

"Really?" Is all Harry says and Louis could cry at his face. He looks so surprised from Louis' words.

"Yes you idiot" Louis laughs hitting his chest "I thought I was being so obvious"

Harry shrugs and smiles softly "I mean, I don't really know when someone likes me, no one ever has"

Ouch. Louis thinks his heart just cracked.

"Well, everyone else is missing out" Louis says teasingly.

And Harry then reaches down and grabs Louis' hand. "I don't want anyone else though" and Louis can't help but smile like an idiot.

"Good" he whispers and then he's leaning in again. He closes his eyes and this time Louis gives him an open mouth kiss and Harry follows him. Louis doesn't use tongue because that is something you gradually ease into and he doesn't want to scare Harry off. It's messy and uncoordinated like Louis suspected but it's perfect to him. Louis reaches his hand up and knocks Harry's hat off to run his hands through the curls at the top of his head, his fingers getting tangled in them.

Harry is the one to pull away from him this time and Louis pouts "As much as I want to continue to do this" he says pointing a finger between them "look..." he turns towards the sunset in front of them.

The sun is barely visible now, disappearing into the horizon and it's absolutely gorgeous.

"Wow" is all Louis says mesmerized.

"Right? I love coming here, it's a great place to think" Harry confesses laying back against the blanket under them, resting his head on his crossed arms behind his head. Louis shuffles so he's laying down, pressed against Harry's side, he leans his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry wraps one of his arms around Louis' waist. His hand squeezes the small curve that he's resting on.

"Is this where you came yesterday? After what happened?" Louis asks quietly, playing with a loose string off his shirt.

He feels Harry breathe in, "Yeah, I did" is all he says and Louis feels like he fucked up and shouldn't have brought it up. "It's just, hard yanno?" He sighs.

"What do you mean?" Louis asks him.

"It's just, all of them, like Brad- and Marley and Lenny, oh and Johnathan" Harry names off in a nervous ramble "-they just ..hate me?"

"But why? Why would they hate you?" Louis then asks looking up at him, Harry's looking straight up not making eye contact.

Harry closes his eyes at that and he starts explaining.

"So, a while ago, like when I was 17, I was hanging out at the diner with my Ma and we were just getting lunch, normal day yanno....anyway, so she went to the bathroom and I was just sitting there eating and" he pauses and Louis grabs his hand to comfort him, he then continues "this girl- Marley? she was at the shack yesterday...yeah, so she came over to the table and handed me a paper, and she just smiled and walked away" he says his voice starting to get quieter "so I opened it and I couldn't believe what it said" he stops.

"It's okay, you don't have too.." Louis reassures him.

"No, it's okay..." Harry pauses and swallows a nerve. "The note said something like, '' ``Harry met me at the lake by the country club at 8pm... I'll be waiting"" or something stupid like that" he shrugs "So, I was kind of confused at first but I went with it. Fast forward to 8 I showed up at the lake and low and behold Brad and all his dickhead friends were there"

Louis notices his eyes are glossy and he wants to cry because he knows it's not going to be good. "I asked where Marley was like a fucking idiot and then it started, Brad starts off by saying that I shouldn't of come because I don't like girls and they're not fooled, I just stood there in shock, then they started calling me a faggot, fairy, a cock sucker and told me no guy would ever like me" and now Louis knows he's crying from his voice cracking. He knows he's trying to hold it in and Louis just reaches for his hand and intertwines their fingers. "They told me Marley thought I was a joke and so did everyone else in this fucking town because faggots don't deserve love" he's angry now, and Louis doesn't blame him. "I started crying like a fucking idiot and they all started laughing in m face then I just ran" he stops and Louis sees tears running down his cheeks.

Louis sits up and throws one of his legs around Harry's waist so he's straddling the older boy. His eyes are still closed and Louis can't believe what he has heard. He leans down and kisses him. His lips are wet from tears and Harry then sits up making them sit up straight, he wraps his arms around Louis back and kisses him harder and Louis doesn't even realize he's crying too.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you," Louis says when they break apart. "No one deserves that, especially you," he says, kissing Harry's cheek, reaching up and wiping a tear away.

"It was a while ago, I just will never forget how I felt that night, I felt so lost and alone, I never really came to terms with my sexuality and that night it hit me... I had no friends or anyone to talk to about it" Harry confesses, "my mom knew something happened but I could never tell her the whole thing"

Louis frowns and holds Harry's face in his hands "well, you can always talk to me, okay?" Harry nods. "And they're fucking liars you know why?" Harry looks at him with confusion on his face in response, squeezing his hip.

"Because I like you, remember?" And Harry smiles.

"Right, and I like you too," he says back.

"Well I'd fucking hope so" he scoffs and Harry laughs.

They stay like that for a bit, and kiss a little more, only small pecks but Louis can't complain.

Harry then says it's getting too dark so they should head back. They pack everything up, Harry gathers the horses back and helps Louis onto Carly again because he still cannot get on... okay?

It's dark by the time they get back and Louis can barely see but thank god there's outside lights by the barn. Harry hops off Jasper and helps Louis again, he takes the horses back into the barn and Louis holds his upper body in his arms because he's cold while Harry locks the horses back up.

Harry's shutting the barn door when there's a ding from his pocket. He pulls out his phone and checks the message.

"Thought no one texted you?" Louis teases bumping his hip with Harry's.

"It's Ma, she's wondering where I am" he says replying.

"Tell her sorry for keeping you so long," Louis says as they reach Harry's truck.

"Nah, she won't be too mad..." he trails off rubbing the back of his neck. Louis realizes Harry's never been on a date let alone ended one.

"Well, I had such a great time" Louis says smiling up at him. Harry smirks and goes to lean on his truck mirror and misses it and he stumbles over. Louis can't help but laugh into his hand. "Smooth"

"That was embarrassing" Harry blushes.

"Embarrassingly cute" Louis corrects him, standing on his tiptoes to kiss him for what feels like the 100th time that night. Harry kisses back to Louis' surprise and it's a long one. Harry tries and leads it this time by sucking on Louis lower lip. Louis makes a surprised noise and smiles against his lips. They pull apart when Harry's phone dings again.

"Right, Uh, I should head out" he throws his thumb back towards the road.

"Alright, thanks for today," Louis smiles at him, watching him get into his truck. "Bye Harry" Louis gives him a small wave. And Harry starts backing out.

"Wait!" He hears when he's reaching the steps.

"Yes?" He calls back?

"I had a good time too, great actually, I forgot to say" Harry calls back with a grin.

"Good, I'm glad," Louis says.

"Okay, Uh, bye Lou and um, thank you" he waves and drives down the driveway.

Louis opens the door and leans back against it and internally screams. That just happened. This whole night felt like a literal fever dream.

He walks up stairs hoping Jenny is in bed so he doesn't have to tell her why he's so fucking giddy. Thankfully she is and he enters his room ripping his phone out of his pocket and texting Niall and Perrie

**_Louis: He. Is. Perfect._ **

**Niall: OMG**

_ Perrie: TELL US EVERYTHING _

and he spends the rest of the night on the phone with them telling them every detail of his non-official,  _ official  _ date with Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! you made it :D thanks for reading <3 hoping to update again this week!! 
> 
> leave a comment of thoughts, feelings or even just how your day is going!  
> (oh and a kudos if you havent (: thanks everyone!)
> 
> ((alsooo, i have a one shot posted if you havent yet, check it out!! ))
> 
> xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey loves! 
> 
> so, i know i said i would update sometime this week.. not the next day but i couldnt help myself lol.  
> i hope you enjoy this chapter!! im proud of it :)
> 
> i have school all week but im still hoping to update again, probably near the end of the week. next chap is going to be good :D (i feel it in my bones)
> 
> okay, anyway, enjoy reading :)

Louis wakes up the next day feeling...content. Yesterday was honestly perfect and it couldn't have gone any better if you ask him. He hasn't seen or talked to Harry since last night when he left. It's a Monday so that means he's having Harry withdraw. What? Can you blame him?

He gets ready for the day, throwing on some light jeans and a hoodie after looking at the weather seeing it will be cloudy and windy today. When he walks down the creaky stairs of the house he enters the kitchen and his aunt turns towards him suddenly with a huge smile on her face.

"Hello..." he says nervously.

"How was your night, dear?" She asks politely, handing Louis over a mug of tea. He thanks her and grabs it while taking a sip.

"It was good" he paused smiling into his mug, "really good, actually"

His aunt smirks at him and nods "I'm glad to hear that"

Louis looks up and sees her eyeing him "okay! Gosh, fine, stop interrogating me!" Louis huffs dramatically "we kissed"

His aunt starts laughing at him and then she gives him a soft smile "that's so sweet, Louis"

"Yeah yeah, enough with that..." he drawls. "Anyways, I'm going to take this out, be back later" he sings, setting his mug down and grabbing the sandwich bag with Harry's breakfast inside, gracefully slipping outside.

He practically skips towards the barn. Not being able to hold in his excitement back about seeing Harry again, even though they  _ just  _ saw each other last night. Oops.

He walks towards the barn and sees Harry holding two buckets of water and walking towards him. He's wearing a red plaid today buttoned up, dark blue jeans and of course his boots. No hat today though unfortunately.

"Hey!" Louis gives him a huge grin and a small wave.

"Mornin' " Harry says, giving Louis a nod not being able to wave with his hands full. When Louis reaches Harry he stops in front of him, and cranes his neck and plants a kiss on the taller boy's lips and suddenly Louis is soaked from the bottom down.

"Shit! Oh my god" Harry shrieks looking down at the two buckets that have now dropped out of his hands and gotten both boys' feet wet. "I'm so sorry, god I'm an idiot" Harry says looking at Louis with sorry eyes.

Louis just laughs "Harry, it's fine" he reassures him.

Harry is now blushing, red reaching his ears "That was unexpected, and I wasn't really focused on holding the buckets, I guess?"

"I shouldn't have just kissed you without warning, sorry" Louis says, and now  _ he's  _ blushing.

Harry shakes his head "No, kiss me!" He stops and then palms his face, "I mean, you can kiss me, as much as you like?"

Louis is smiling like an idiot now and he ignores his soggy feet and leans up to kiss Harry again. This time he kisses back. Louis feels him grip his hip to steady them.

When Louis pulls back he shoves the bag in his hand in front of Harry's face. "Hungry?"

Harry chuckles, reaching up and taking the bag from Louis' hand. "Thanks, appreciate it" Harry then bends down to pick up the buckets forgotten into the ground to go refill them. Louis follows as he talks.

"Don't thank me, I'm just the delivery man" he shrugs at him.

"Well, still thanks for delivering" Harry says turning the tap on, Louis watches as the buckets start to fill up.

"Anytime" he responds.

Louis then offers to carry a bucket back, insisting he can do it after struggling to pick it up the first time. Harry eyes him questioning and he gets it the second time. Only struggling slightly.

They reach the barn and Louis drops the buckets only spilling a little and plops on one of the crates huffing. "How do you do that everyday?"

"Practice?" Harry says confused and starts filling one of the water pans for the horses to have tonight.

After he finishes he sits beside Louis and pulls out his sandwich and eats it quietly.

"So," Louis says.

"So," Harry mumbles, food in his cheek.

Louis leans his head on Harry's shoulder and looks up at him, "Did you tell your mom?"

Harry swallows "um, yes...Is that weird?" He asks quickly.

Louis smiles into his shirt, "No, it's sweet" Harry takes another bite probably because he's not sure how to respond.

After a beat of silence, Louis is picking at his nails, Harry's speaks up.

"Actually.. she wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come over" he stops when Louis lifts his head "for dinner, and like, yeah only if you want" he looks down at his hands, not having his sandwich to fiddle with now.

Louis is hurt that Harry thinks he wouldn't  _ love  _ to come over and meet his mom formally and have dinner with them.

"Do  _ you  _ want me to?" Louis asks, poking his cheek where a dimple forms under his finger.

"Yes, 'course" Harry confirms, looking Louis in the eyes.

"Good, because I would love to," he answers.

"Good, I mean, yeah, that's great" Harry says nervously. Louis kisses him to ease his nerves.

"C'mon, you have more chores to do" Louis then says standing up and holding his hands out for Harry to take. The older boy grabs them and stands, taking lead towards the chickens. Still hand in hand.

-

It's later in the afternoon, Louis came in long ago when Harry started doing the pigs chores and Louis opted out on that one. (He won't mention how Harry kissed  _ him  _ bye when he went back to the house, he's already opening up more and that makes Louis happy)

Louis was on FaceTime with Niall and Perrie trying to get them to help him pick his outfit to go to Harry's. He's not going to be dressed in a suit and tie alright. But he still wants to look nice.

"You both are useless" Louis whines as he holds up two shirts trying to get them to pick.

"Lou, I think the maroon is the one" Perrie says chewing her gum a little too loud over the speaker.

"Nah, I think the blue with the black jeans" Niall chimes in, not even looking at the camera, more focused on his video game at hand.

Louis flops down on his bed grabbing his phone from where it's propped up on his dresser. "How about the maroon with the black jeans?" He tries to meet in the middle thinking that'll be a cute outfit.

"Yes! Perfect actually, put it on I want to see!" Perrie says excited.

Louis hops up and pulls off his shirt and jeans he was wearing today to change. He's standing in just his black briefs when the door opens.

"Hey, Lou, I'm ready to head over to- Shit sorry!" Harry is half way in the door, Louis looks up and Harry's eyes move from his ass to his face and then he completely turns around, his back facing Louis who's standing almost naked in his room. "I should've knocked, that was rude, sorry" he rambles on.

Louis rolls his eyes playfully at the fact he caught Harry staring at his back side, he can't say he blames him though, it's a nice bum.

"It's okay Harry, it's not like I'm naked" he says pulling on his clothes, he notices Niall and Perrie both hung up. Bastards.

"You can look now, I'm decent" Louis laughs when Harry slowly turns around, his cheeks are a bright pink and he's still not looking up at Louis.

"Harry" Louis says, putting his hands on his hips. The curly haired boy looks up finally and his eyes graze over Louis' body which makes Louis squirm.

"You look," Harry blinks "Beautiful."

Louis gives him a grin, "well, aren't you sweet" Louis walks up to him rests a hand on one of his pecs and kisses his cheek and leans up to whisper in his ear "lets go" he feels Harry shiver slightly and Louis slips past the boy and walks down the stairs into the kitchen. Harry quickly followed behind him. He yells to Jenny that he'll be back later and she gives them a farewell.

-

Harry takes them to his house with his truck, it's around 4:30pm when they arrive. It's not a far drive which Louis notices.

When Harry pulls into a short driveway he sees a small blue house, definitely not as big as the farm house but it's still beautiful.

When they enter the house, (Louis enters first because Harry insisted he hold the door for him) the smell of garlic bread and tomato sauce hits his nose. He notices Harry's standing behind him because he stopped in the doorway not wanting to just walk in without him.

They take their shoes off, and Harry leads him through the hallway and turns into the corridor on the right. In there's the kitchen with a small dining table in the corner. His mom is slowly swaying to the music that's playing over the radio on the microwave stand to the left.

"Hey Ma," Harry says, getting her attention. She turns towards the boys, surprised at first and then she smiles. Harry walks over and plants a kiss on her cheek.

"Um, this is Louis," Harry says, introducing them. Louis gives a small wave.

"Nice to see you again, Anne" he says smiling when she walks over to him, suddenly she pulls him into a hug and Louis eyes widen, not expecting it.

"Oh dear! It's so lovely to see you!" She says and Harry mouths "sorry" to him and Louis just smiles back, because how could he not.

They break the hug and Anne sets her hands on Louis shoulders and looks him over "can't get over at how beautiful you are!" She turns and looks at Harry, "isn't he just lovely!"

"Mom" Harry warns with his eyes and Louis laughs quietly.

"Thank you, I appreciate it," Louis answers her. "It smells delicious in here" he points out, wanting to change the subject from himself.

"Oh! Yes, I'm making pasta with homemade red sauce and garlic bread, home made as well" she winks. "It should be ready in a bit, why don't you show Louis around Hazzy" Anne says and then she closes her mouth quickly, "sorry,  _ Harry ,  _ I mean _ " _

Louis looked at Harry confused and he realized Harry's redder than a tomato. Must be the nickname.

"Yes, um, I'll show you around, c'mon" Harry says, gripping Louis' hand out of the habit that formed today. Louis doesn't mind.

He shows Louis the living room that's littered with baby pictures of Harry and him and his mom. 

"Aww! Look at you in your little cowboy hat" Louis coos pointing at one of the pictures hanging on the wall, Harry's probably around the age of 3, he's smiling so big his eyes are squished and his dimples are popping out.

"Okay, okay, no more" Harry says leaning against him and then he pulls him to show him where the bathroom is and his mom's room.

They walk down another hallway on the other side of the living room and Harry shows him the guest room, and then next to it is his room.

He opens the door and they walk in. Louis is suffocated by the smell of Harry. The room is a dark blue, a single bed in the corner, a window above it and a small computer desk. The walls have a few pictures on it and Louis notices a guitar in the corner by the closet.

"So..  _ Hazzy _ " Louis teases poking his side. Harry covers his face and groans. "It's cute, don't worry" Louis grabs his wrists and moves them from covering his face. They make eye contact and stand there like that for a few seconds just looking at each other. Then Louis realizes he's talking.

"What?"

"I said, it's a stupid nickname my Nan gave me when I was little, I guess it's stuck" Harry says pulling away from Louis to sit on his bed. Louis decides to walk around his room, looking at the papers and some nick knacks sitting on his desk.

Louis turns towards Harry and catches him advert his eyes quickly back to his face from looking at his ass.  _ Caught.  _ Again. Louis smirks.

He walks over to Harry and crawls on his bed to straddle him, sitting on his thighs. Harry stiffens up. He realized last night when he was in this position it was different. They weren't in his bed and it feels more intimate this way. Louis notices Harry's hands are balled by his side and his eyes are looking everywhere but Louis.  _ Why is that so cute? _

"I like your room," Louis says to break the silence. Harry finally looks up to his eyes.

"Thanks, it's nothing special" he shrugs, reaching up to run his hands through his hair, probably not really knowing what to do.

Louis then leans in and kisses him, he couldn't help it. His lips looked pouty and red and just kissable.

Harry makes a small noise in his throat, and kisses Louis back. Louis wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him tighter towards him.

They break apart out of breath. Louis notices Harry's getting better at kissing each time and well, he had a great teacher, Louis thinks. He's still stiff and the angles are awkward sometimes but Louis isn't complaining.

"I like kissing you," Harry says. Louis watches his mouth move, his lips are wet and bitten red.

"Ditto" Louis smirks, leaning down to peck him again.

He notices Harry gets nervous again.  _ No, don't do that. _ Louis thinks.

"So, I was wondering.." Harry starts to love his voice, it is one of the many things he adores about Harry he has come to the conclusion.

"Hm?" Louis hums, he plays with the hairs at the name of his neck, trying to get him to tell him.

Harry clears his throat, "I was wondering if-"

"Oh dear!" Both boys whip their heads towards the door at the sound of Anne's voice. Louis practically jumps off Harry's lap and is great _.  _ This isn't awkward at  _ all. _

Harry stands up from his bed and Louis is biting his nails still sitting on the edge of the mattress. The air is uncomfortable. He feels like she caught them  _ fucking  _ by the look on her face. Which they were far from it. Louis notices it's not angry per say, it's more like shock.

"Sorry, Um," Harry stutters. Not really knowing what to say.

"I was calling you but you weren't answering, so I just wanted to say dinner is ready" she says and then she adds "come when you're ready" and then she leaves the door way back towards the kitchen.

Harry then flops beside Louis on the bed and groans embarrassed. "Hey, it's okay" Louis assures him.

"That was probably the most awkward thing that's ever happened to me" Harry says. And oh. Harry must notice the look on Louis ' face and he instantly sits up. "Wait, no, that's not what I meant, I meant like, my mom is just as new to this as me and seeing a pretty boy like yourself sitting on me, like  _ that"  _ he points to where they were just sitting " in  _ my  _ bed is just as crazy to her as it is to me? Yanno? Like I've never even pictured anything like that to happen for another 10 years if I'm honest" Harry rambles on, which he's bad for and Louis just starts giggling for fuck sakes because he's so fucking  _ cute. _

_ " _ Harry! stop doing that" he rests his hands on Harry's cheeks. "It's okay, I get it"

Harry visibly relaxes and sighs. "I'm sorry, I keep fucking this up"

Louis shakes his head and kisses his cheek, "No you're not" Louis says standing up and pulling Harry up with him. "Let's go, the longer we wait the more awkward it'll be" Louis says truthfully.

They exit Harry's room as Harry groans and Louis laughs at him.

-

Dinner was... interesting.

When Harry and Louis entered the kitchen Anne had the table set and the plates already done up. They sit down and the tension is not as bad as it was in the bedroom. Anne makes small conversation as they eat. Louis tells her about his mom and she says she hasn't seen her in years, and that they are much alike as she can tell so far. Harry is quiet most of the time, Anne asking Louis a lot of questions about school and his plans for graduation. He honestly hasn't thought about it which is kind of embarrassing since he should have already had it planned out.. right? He graduates next year in June, and he starts grade 12 in September. He tells her honestly he's not completely sure what he wants to do and she doesn't judge him thankfully.

"Are you boys thinking of going to the Country Club this weekend?" Anne asks, raising an eyebrow at Harry. "They're throwing the summer kick off event, it's a pretty big deal in Dripping Springs" she finishes. He's now picking at his garlic bread, full from all his pasta and that makes Louis' ears perk up and look towards Harry.

"Well, I actually was going to ask Louis, Um, earlier," he clears his throat "if he wanted to Uh, go with me" Harry asks hopefully. A smile grows on Louis' face.

"I would love too" he says and he catches Anne smiles in the corner of his eye and Harry smiles back.

"Cool" is all Harry says and he then looks back down at his plate.

"Oh, also, I'll be there handing out drinks" Anne then pipes in and Harry slowly looks up at her and she smiles sweetly at him.

"Oh, I thought you did that last time, so isn't it Judy's turn?" He asks.

"Well, I've decided I want to this time as well," she shrugs, taking a drink of her water. Louis' eyes shift between the two.

"Weird, you told me you didn't want to ever do it again since you got drinks spilled on you last time" Harry challenges her and oh, Louis sees where this is going.

Anne eyes him "Dear, I've changed my mind, that's all" she then stands and grabs the dirty dishes and takes them to the sink. Harry gets up and follows her to the sink. Louis being left at the table.

"I think, yanno, you should take a break yeah? Wouldn't it be nice to be at home this weekend and  _ not  _ go with a bunch of drunk old men and women?" Harry says getting a little agitated. "Oh and teenagers hanging around all night trying to get drinks from you? That's annoying isn't it? Wouldn't it be, Louis?" Harry then asks looking at him and Louis shrugs not really wanting to get into the middle of it.

Anne hums and puts a soft hand on her son's shoulder "it's final love, I'm going, but I'm also so glad you both will be too!" She smiles and kisses his cheek and turns to start the dishes.

"Yeah, me too" Harry huffs. "C'mon Lou, I should take you home I guess" Harry says walking towards the corridor. Louis stands quickly, he winces at the sound the chair makes against the ground.

"Thank you so much for supper Anne, it was lovely" Louis says and she turns waving a soapy hand at him.

"Anytime dear! I had such a lovely time" she smiles and Louis smiles back.

They bid their byes and went to the hallway towards the front door and Harry's already gone. He must be in the truck already.

-

When Louis gets into the truck he notices the radio is on and it's loud. Louder than normal. Louis buckles in and turns towards Harry who's staring forward and driving out of the driveway.

Louis reaches forward and turns the radio down and starts "okay, what just happened?" He asks.

Harry runs a hand through his hair "she's being a bitch for absolutely no reason" and Louis is shocked.

"What?"

"She wants to come this weekend to watch over me like I'm a fucking child," he licks his lips "and I'm not, I'm responsible and I don't want her there watching me... _ us"  _ he finishes.

Ohhh okay. This makes a lot of sense now. Louis now realizes the change in Anne's attitude about Louis and Harry's relationship, seeing as she didn't think it was as serious as it is. which, it actually isn't that serious? to Louis at least. They kiss, regularly and sometimes Louis likes to sit on Harry's lap. I guess in her eyes the next step is sex and marriage. 

"Hey, I think she's just looking out for you," Louis reaches over and starts playing with the hair at the back of Harry's neck to calm him down which he's noticed it seems to work. He'll keep a mental note of that.

"No, I think she's just trying to embarrass me in front of you and everyone else," Harry explains "I'm 19, I can go to the country club with my boy-" he pauses and Louis bites his lip, he was going to say  _ boyfriend.  _ Someday. he hopes. Then, Harry continues "with you, and not have my mom there watching me."

Louis sighs. He kinda understands it but he also sees it from Anne's point of view. She really doesn't know Louis and what he's like and she's probably scared Louis will be a bad influence on her son. If you think about it though. Harry is innocent. Like yeah they kiss and hold hands but that's  _ it.  _ He's never been in a relationship and Anne probably doesn't want him to get hurt or rush things. Louis doesn't want to either. Louis knows he won't hurt Harry though. Not intentionally at least. He doesn't plan to ever hurt Harry.

Although, Louis knows It's only been a day where they've been like  _ this  _ and Louis can already see Harry becoming more confident and he adores it. Adores him.

"I think maybe, you should talk to her, about what you're feeling and why it's upsetting you?" Louis suggests remembering Harry finds it hard to talk about his feelings. Harry responds with an annoyed "Yeah" and that's that.

They're pulling into Jenny's and it's getting dark now. Harry parks the truck and unbuckles his belt and slouches in his seat, He hasn't said a word since Louis told him to talk to his mom about it. The radio is now a quiet hum of background noise and Louis has a feeling Harry wants to say something. So he waits. He turns toward Harry and leans his elbow on the center consul and rests his head in his hand.

Harry turns to look at him and he can't help but see the corner of his lips turn up. "What?" His deep voice finally speaks.

"Oh, Nothing" Louis hums, he looks down at his nails and picks a hangnail.

"Lou" Harry says and Louis looks up and Louis sees an obvious pout on his lips and this is probably the most emotions Harry's shown him in the span of 5 minutes since he's known him. He averts his eyes back down and then suddenly there's lips on his. He closes his eyes and presses into it, because how can he not?

Harry pulls back, sitting back into his seat, "I'm sorry" he says and Louis hums with a smile.

"Don't apologize to me" he says and leans over and kisses his cheek.

"You understand though, right?" He asks the feathery haired boy.

"Of course I do, but you have to get where she's coming from too, right?" He explains to Harry who's nodding.

"Yeah, you're right." He stops for a second to think. "I'll talk to her"

Louis grins, "good, it'll be better in the end instead of fighting, I've learned that the hard way" he confesses, remembering the fights he's gotten in with his parents by acting like a spoiled brat when he didn't get what he wanted. He regrets it,  _ obviously. _

"Thanks, you know, for understanding," Harry then says.

"Anytime babe" he slips, and he's not entirely sorry about it because Harry's reactions are priceless.

"No one ever called me that," Harry says in awe, eyes wide at Louis and Louis has an idea.

He leans over and kisses Harry's cheek, high in his cheek bone, then he kisses his jawline, he moves towards his ear and whispers "babe, baby, love" he kisses under his ear after each word and he looks in the corner of his eye and sees Harry gripping his thighs. Knuckles white.

"Lou," Harry breathes out, he turns so their noses touch. Suddenly Louis pulls away when he sees Harry leaning in.

"Well," he says loudly , clapping his hands together, "I should go inside, Jenny's probably watching from the window wondering what's taking so long" Louis says, trying to tease Harry and the look on Harry's face is priceless.

"You're," Harry pauses, "honestly evil" he concludes.

Louis shrugs, "text me!" He opens his door and hops down from the truck and walks over to Harry's side, leaning into the window. "Byeee,  _ babe"  _ he sings songs and he pushes off the truck and walks towards the house making sure to sway his hips a little extra. You're welcome Harry.

He turns and waves at Harry who's still sitting there with his mouth open and he goes inside the house.

-

Later that night, when Louis is in bed he gets a text from Harry.

**Harry: I talked to mom...**

**_Louis: and? How did it go?_ **

**Harry: lets just say i just got the sex talk for an hour...**

Louis couldn't help but burst out laughing. Poor Harry.

**_Louis: you poor thing :(_ **

**Harry: didn't know my mom knew anything about gay sex?**

Louis is now laughing into his palm.

**_Louis: HAHAHA nooooo that's traumatic_ **

**Harry: DON'T even get me started.**

**Harry: at least i have a ton of condoms now?**

**_Louis: oh yeah? What are you implying mister?_ **

**Harry: fuck**

**Harry: nothing i swear i didn't mean it like that**

**Harry: :(**

**_Louis: Harry!!!! Ur fine_ **

**_Louis: I'm teasing you babe_ **

**Harry: thank god it's hard to tell over text**

**_Louis: it is hard isn't it?_ **

**Harry: lol very funny...**

**_Louis: ;)_ **

**_Louis: night!!_ **

**Harry: night Lou :)**

Louis falls asleep with a smile on his face that night and no one  _ has to know. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, thanks for reading! if you enjoyed, please leave a comment of your thoughts! (and a kudos if you havent <3 )  
> like i said, hoping to update again this week!!
> 
> have a lovely day <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello lovlies!! im so so so sorry about this late ass update. i decided to finish my online classes before even thinking about writing again because it was setting me back :( BUT IM BACK and officially a college graduate :D
> 
> heres a short chapter but im double updating so the next chapter will be worth it PROMISE<3333 ( i wouldnt make yall wait for nothing..)
> 
> ENJOY this fluff.

Tuesday was a slightly uneventful day. He spent the day inside because it rained out. He left Harry alone so he could quickly get the chores done because he had to leave early to help his mom with baking for the market. 

Unfortunately, they only got to see each other when Harry left after he finished. To Louis' surprise he came inside and up into Louis' room, (knocking this time) before he left to say a quick goodbye to him, kissing him extra longer than normal. 

Wednesday was somewhat the same as Tuesday. It rained but this time Louis couldn't spend another day not hanging out with Harry. (And that kind of scares him). 

Louis spent that day in the barn as Harry cleaned out the horse's stalls. Giving them each fresh hay and water. Louis watches his muscles as he shovels the dirt into a pile right outside the door. He catches himself practically drooling and embarrassingly, so did Harry. 

"Stop starin' at me" Harry piped up as he threw another shovel load into the pile. He's still standing inside the barn to shield away from the wetness outside, but his skin is wet from sweat. 

Louis huffs. "I'm not staring, I'm...observing" he nods "yeah, that" 

Harry snorts, "observing what? Horse shit?" He raises an eyebrow at the smaller boy. 

"Okay, fine, am I not allowed to check you out?" Louis asks. 

Harry breathes in sharply and chokes on his spit, falling into a fit of coughs. 

He recovers quickly "I - Um, No, you can" he stumbles out. Louis smirks. 

"Good" 

Thursday was nicer, thankfully. The air was still damp, but Louis would survive because the sun was getting hotter by the minute. He helped Jenny in the kitchen that morning before going to bug Harry. 

Which he successfully did, of course. 

When Harry was feeding the chickens, Louis kept throwing bits of corn at Harry so the chickens would attack him. He kicked pig shit at Louis as pay back. 

When Harry was trying to round up the goats into their pens Louis wouldn't let go of the baby goat which caused Momma goat to get angry, resulting in her head bunting Harry. Louis couldn't help but laugh at his pout. 

It was close to the end of Harry's day with the barn chores. Louis was pressed against the apple tree by the barn, with a firm grip by Harry's hands on his hips. They were making out, quite feverishly. 

It started off by Louis giving him little pecks on his cheeks as he cleaned up the fallen apples from the apple tree they were standing under. (Louis obviously helping, he's not completely useless) Harry tried shooing him away and Louis grabbed his face in his hand and tugged him towards his mouth. Harry melted into the kiss and now here they are, Louis has a branch sticking into his lower back, but he wasn't going to complain one bit. This was the closest him and Harry have been since The Bed Incident. Louis moves his hands that were resting on Harry's cheeks to wound behind his neck, he lifts his body to press harder onto Harry's. The kissing is messy, Harry not really knowing how to kiss with tongue, but Louis is trying his best to lead him, it's not completely romantic or cute to watch probably but it'll do because anything regarding Harry will do. 

Harry removes one of his hands from Louis' hips and sets it against the trunk behind Louis' head and presses harder against Louis' mouth. It's good. Too good. He can feel Harry's mouth against his, wet and they've finally fallen into rhythm his hand feels hot, holding his hip and then Harry squeezes him tightly and _Jesus Christ._

They were hiding from the house by the huge apple tree, not that Jenny seeing them would be a _huge deal,_ but Louis is sure Harry's going to get hard in 2 seconds if they don't stop. (Louis definitely might) 

"Babe" Louis says, getting Harry's attention, pulling away slowly. Harry's eyes are still closed, and his lips are shiny, and Louis wants to dive back in, but he can't. 

"Why'd you stop? Am I bad? Be honest" Harry asks, blinking his eyes wide. He looks dazed and a small crease in his eyebrow has formed from confusion and waiting for Louis to answer. 

Louis reaches up and pats his left cheek with his hand "No, you're great, amazing, stop worrying" Louis pecks him for good measure, Harry pushes back to start kissing him again and Louis quickly stops that. "should we finish up?" He asks, smiling at the taller boy above him. 

Harry blushes and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. That shouldn't be hot, but it totally was. 

"Right, the apples" Harry recollects his bag of forgotten apples and steps back. 

Louis shorts and starts picking up apples off the ground to help Harry fill the bag so they can be done for the day. 

After they finished with the apples they headed inside, Jenny fed them supper and they talked for a bit in the living room about tomorrow. Tomorrow being the Country Club's first event of the summer. Louis was really excited to go, especially as Harry's date. 

"You boys are going right?" Jenny asks, taking a sip of her tea. Harry looks over at Louis who is sitting so close their thighs are touching. 

Nodding, Louis answers "Yes! Harry invited me, I'm super excited" Harry just smiles down at his hands. 

"It's a great time, you'll love it" Jenny says towards Louis. 

They talk for a little more about the event tomorrow, what to expect, old men dancing and women too drunk to stand. Louis is looking forward to it. Then, Harry announces he should go home, and Louis walks him out to his truck. 

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Harry asks as they reach his vehicle. 

"Of course," Louis clasps his hands behind his back and sways back and forth. Harry smiles at him. Louis then leans up on his top toes and kisses him. Louis is surprised at how confident Harry is getting. He's not as nervous and doesn't hesitate as much as he used to. It makes Louis feel...happy. That Harry is comfortable enough with him. 

When Louis pulls away, he's abruptly being pulled back onto Harry's mouth, he makes a little shocked nose and Harry's kissing him again. Louis laughs against his mouth and wraps his hands around Harry's neck. The taller boy kisses him, one, two, three times. He then pulls back and just hugs him. His strong arms wrapped fully around Louis' waist and Louis leaned into him. 

"You're very cuddly today," he says slowly. He wants to say clingy but doesn't want Harry to take it as a bad thing, because it's not, Louis loves it. 

He can't see Harry's face from it being tucked on his shoulder. 

"I can't help it," the older boy shrugs. "You make me this way" 

Louis leans back and looks up at Harry, their eyes meet and Harry's smiling. "Hopefully that's a good thing?" Louis then asks. 

"Of course," he pecks Louis one last time "I should go then" 

Louis internally frowns, nodding with a weak smile. Not wanting him to go. 

"Lou," Harry calls from inside the truck now, his window is down and his arm is bent out the side. Louis looks up at the nickname. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" 

"Okay" he says. "Drive safe" 

Harry tips his hat and smiles at him. Louis turns as he starts the truck and starts pulling away. 

He's not sure he'll make it to tomorrow. 

  
  


  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall aint ready for the next chapter.... ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI Lovelies
> 
> !!!!Couple disclaimers!!!
> 
> There are homophobic slurs in this chapter!! just a heads up andddd when i say country club i really mean like a barn dance, i tried my best to explain it but idk if it worked!
> 
> i also made a cute little visual for this chapter :.) because its important and helps with the description i hope. 
> 
> ANYWAy i hope this was worth the wait this chapter is almost 6000 words :))) love u all.. ENJOY <3

Louis woke up that morning to his phone dinging.

He blindly palms his dresser for it, hitting a glass that wasn't full of water, thankfully.

Finally grabbing his phone, he rolls onto his stomach, resting on his elbows he unlocks his phone. He sees it's 11 am, Usually he doesn't sleep in that late, but he was on the phone with Niall and Perrie till 2am. He goes to check the notification and notices he has over 30 snapchats, 99+ Instagram notifications and he has a lot of unread messages. He's kind of surprised, if he was home, he would never allow that to happen. He's usually glued to his phone and is always answering people, posting and updating his status'. Being here has really occupied his time away from his phone and he's somewhat relieved.

Not even bothering checking his notifications he goes to his messages and sees Niall and Perrie talking back and forth in the group chat.

**Groupchat:**

**Niall: if work doesn't fuck off im going to lose it**

**_Perrie: what now?_ **

**Niall: it's my day off and they keep calling the fuckers**

**Niall: i've worked the last 3 days**

**_Perrie: i've worked 5 days in the row niall it's not bad_ **

**Niall: :(**

**Niall: wish lou was here he'd agree with me**

_ Louis: I'm here  _

**Niall: YAY**

**_Perrie: morning louis please tell niall to stop being dramatic that's usually ur role_ **

_ Louis: I think you should get extra cash!!  _

**Niall: ofc u would say that u don't get it :,( u get to hang around a hot guy all day and relax**

_ Louis: LMAO  _

_ Louis: I mean , ur not wrong....  _

_ Louis: speaking of hot guy  _

_ Louis: tonight's the dance what should i wear  _

**_Perrie: why are we always picking out our outfits?_ **

_ Louis: because u guys love me?  _

_ Louis: <3  _

**Niall: ugh my problems never matter when louis comes**

**_Perrie: shut up ur being dumb now let's help louis_ **

**Niall: fine**

_ Louis: love you both _

Louis gets out of bed and gets ready for the day, slipping on more comfortable clothes since tonight he must dress nice. He doesn't shower, saving that for tonight so he can do his hair wet.

He spends an hour on FaceTime with Niall and Perrie, making them help him pick an outfit.

"What if I look dumb with a bunch of people in plaid and cowboy boots" Louis huffs trying to find a shirt to go with his jeans.

"I mean, you probably will, they're all country folk," Niall says over the phone.

"You're not helping" Louis says annoyed.

"I think you should wear the scoop neck," Perrie suggested.

Louis hums, pulling out his maroon scoop neck, it shows off his collar bones nicely. "Good choice" Louis smiles.

"I know" she smiles widely back.

"You gonna wear cowboy boots?" Niall laughs teasingly and Louis glares.

"I have to..."

"What!?" Niall and Perrie yell at the same time.

Louis frowns "guys! Stop it, it's like a thing, you have to" he then shrugs.

"Oh my god, I need pictures" Niall snorts "Pez, imagine Louis in cowboy boots"

Perrie giggles "I am, and it's probably cute on him"

"Thank you Perrie, you've always been my favorite" Louis sticks his tongue out at Niall.

"I bet your cowboy will get stuffy when he sees you with them on," Niall jokes.

Louis groans "he's already seen me with them on, fucker"

"Iconic, literally iconic" Niall shakes his head.

"Anyway, I refuse to be bullied any longer, I'll let you guys go" Louis says "I'll text you later, Love you! Miss you!" He glows a kiss to the phone receiving them back. 

Louis heads downstairs after a while, he knows Harry's probably busy outside since the past week Louis has been holding him back from getting a lot of work done but who can blame him?

He decides against going out and bugging him today to let him get caught up. Jenny is in the living room watching a show, the grand windows are open, a nice breeze coming through them.

"Hello" Louis says as he sits on the chair beside the couch.

"Hello dear, nice sleep?" She asks.

"Yes, it was good" he answers and then looks out the window. "Looks like such a beautiful day"

Jenny nods "it is, the breeze makes it bearable with the sun"

Louis hums in agreement.

"Someone was looking for you this morning, he came in around nine, I told him you were still sleeping" she explains grabbing her mug, probably tea.

"Oh shit, hopefully he's not mad," Louis says.

Jenny laughs "No sweetie, not at all, he was just curious is all"

Louis relaxes "oh good, I just didn't want to bug him today" he shrugs with a small smile.

"I don't think you would bug him, but understandable" she says, taking a sip. "He does have a job to do"

Louis cringes "I know, I'm sorry, I feel bad"

Jenny smiles over the lip of her mug "just as long as he gets it done, no harm done"

"He does, trust me" Louis gives her a smile. "Anyway, I'm going to sit on the deck and enjoy the sun" Louis hops up from the chair and heads towards the door.

He sits on the swing on the deck and gently swings back and forth. He sees Harry in the pasture with the horses. He's holding to a bucket of their water in his left hand. They keep nipping at him trying to get drinks and Louis can't help but laugh.

Harry finally notices Louis watching him and waves with his free hand. Louis waves back. Suddenly, Jasper shoves his head into the bucket while Harry's distracted and Harry loses his balance. Louis covers his mouth with his hand and sees the whole thing. Harry falls backwards onto his back and the water from the bucket fly's up and the water lands on top of him. Jasper let's out a loud neigh and Harry yells "fuck sakes Jasper!"

Louis gets up and runs towards the wooden fence and watches Harry slowly stand up, soaking wet. He stands on the outside of the pasture.

"Are you okay?" He asks watching Harry put his hat back on that slipped off when he fell. The older boy starts walking towards Louis.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I think" he rubs the back of his head. Louis frowns when he reaches him.

"Need me to kiss it better?" He smiles and Harry blushes.

"Probably"

Louis leans over the fence and kisses him. His lips are chapped and wet from the water and Louis could care less. It's only a short kiss, unfortunately. "Better?" Louis asks.

"Much better," Harry says, eyeing the smaller boy.

Louis notices a little dirt smudge on his cheek. "You have a little..." He licks his thumb and reaches to rub it. "There, good as new" Louis then lays his palm flat on Harry's cheek. Harry leans into the touch.

"Miss ya this morning" Harry then says.

"Oh yeah?" Louis hums, he then runs his hand to tuck one of his loose curls falling out of the hat behind his ear. It's oddly romantic.

"Yes babe" Harry chirps and Louis melts. He wants him to call him that's for the rest of his life.

"Well, I didn't want to be a bug" Louis says as Harry steps away and unlocks the gate and steps out, so they are on the outside of the fence together.

"You're never a bug," Harry says, reaching out to grab Louis' hand and interlocking their fingers. Louis could cry.

He squeezes them, "well, good to know" now Louis is blushing.

They walk towards the house so Harry can tell Jenny he's done for the day since he's soaked, and he's going to go home and change out of his wet clothes. They say goodbye with a chaste kiss. Harry promises to text him later when he's going to pick him up.

Louis doesn't take his eyes off his phone for the rest of the day. 

Louis wasn't kidding when he says he doesn't leave his phone for the rest of the day, because right at 8pm, the sun is just starting to set. His phone dings on the bathroom counter. He's just brushing his teeth when he sees a text from Harry.

He spits in the sink and wipes his mouth. Grabbing his phone, he opens Harry's text.

**Harry: on my way :)**

_ Louis: see you soon xx!!!! _

Louis goes to his room quickly, checking his hair and outfit in the mirror first. Practically skipping down the stairs he sees Jenny in the kitchen.

"Are you leaving now?" She asks.

"Yeah, Harry should be here soon," Louis answers, checking his phone again.

"I hope you have a great time" she says smiling at her nephew.

Louis smiles back "me too"

He heard tires on the gravel driveway 3 minutes later, pulling in the boots he wore when they went horseback riding, he grabs his phone off the counter and puts it into his pocket.

"Bye, Aunt Jenn," Louis says, and she waves at him.

He sees Harry's truck and he feels butterflies in his stomach. That's new.

He rounds to the passenger side and jumps into the truck. looking over and sees Harry smiling at him. He's wearing a different cowboy hat. It's not the one he wears every day. It's darker brown and way cleaner. He's wearing a dark long-sleeved red plaid that buttons up almost all the way, it hugs his muscles nicely and Louis wants to rip it off him.

"Hey" Harry breaks the silence.

"Hi, you look handsome" Louis comments, buckling his belt. Harry starts pulling out of the driveway. He has a blush on his cheeks.

"Thank you, you look lovely," he says, looking over at the other boy.

Louis reaches over and kisses his cheek. "Why thank ya" he says trying to do his best southern accent.

Harry laughs and shakes his head. Louis fiddles with the radio for a while and leaves it on a pop song he doesn't really know.

"So, are you excited?" Louis asks.

"Yes," Harry smiles, "but, I would be more excited if my mother wasn't going to be there," Harry says, eyes fixed onto the road.

Louis purses his lips "we'll say hi and then make sure to stay away from the drinks table then?" He teases.

"Definitely" 

When they arrive at the Country club Louis notices it's more of a huge barn party. There's a huge parking lot full of cars already. A big red barn that looks more modern than his aunts. The big red doors are wide open and there are fairy lights strung all along the outside lightening it up.

Harry finds a parking spot remotely close to the front.

"Wow" Louis says looking out the window mesmerized. He can already hear the loud music from inside muffled by being in the truck. He can see people mingling about inside and out.

"Ready?" Harry asks putting the truck into park and taking his keys out, putting them in the dash. Just small-town things.

"As I'll ever be" Louis says. He hops out of the truck and Harry rounds to his side. Louis isn't sure if Harry wants to hold hands or not, since this is super public and he doesn't want to make him uncomfortable. He doesn't make the first move and neither does Harry. They walk towards the barn closely. Harry is slightly behind him.

They walk up to the barn and see an older man and woman sitting at a table with a money jar, Louis reads "Donations" on the jar.

Harry steps up and pulls out two 10-dollar bills from his pocket and puts it in.

"Thank you kindly, Harry" the woman says and adds "have fun boys" making Harry nod in response.

"Thanks for that, I would've brought money if I knew," Louis says.

"No worries, Lou" Harry says, he then rests a light hand on his lower back as they walk inside.

Louis can fully hear the music now, it's loud but not as loud as all the people hooting along to the song. There's a huge crowd already and it only started an hour ago. He cranes his neck to look around, seeing people up in the open loft and filling the dance floor as well. There are tables lining the sides full of older people who probably can't dance for a long time.

Louis then feels Harry's lips on his ear, "Let's go say hi to Ma" he says over the music.

Louis nods and follows Harry through the people. As they walk, (more like shove) they are stopped multiple times from people sober and not so much saying "hellos" to Harry. He gets introduced as "Lou" and his heart swoons.

They finally reach the back near the music stage, where the bar is. Louis notices its live music. He loves it.

They stand near the bar and Anne notices them. She smiles and walks over.

"Unfortunately, I can't give you boys drinks but it's lovely to see you" she teases.

"Just wanted to say Hi" Harry says and Louis smiles at her.

"Are you going to dance?" Anne asks, grabbing a dirty pint glass and wiping it with a rag.

"I hope so" Louis looks up at Harry.

"You'll have to teach him some moves Louis, he's got two left feet" Anne says reaching over to pinch Harry's cheek.

"I don't think dancing is in the books tonight" Harry shrugs.

Louis frowns, he grabs Harry's arm "Harry, we have to dance"

"Maybe" he pouts.

Anne laughs and wishes them a good night; she runs off to get some drinks for some men in the corner.

They start walking through the crowd again, and Louis grabs his hand to stop him.

"C'mon, dance," Louis says, pulling Harry to face him. He shimmy his shoulders to the country song playing over the speakers and Harry kind of just stands there.

"Lou, I can't dance..." he says, and Louis rolls his eyes.

"Everyone can dance, trust me" Louis insists, grabbing his other hand in his and interlocks their fingers. Harry flinches only a little and then relaxes when Louis squeezes them. He moves side to side, moving Harry with him to the upbeat country song.

"Like this" Louis says and does a simple step tap, leaning forward and backwards. Harry starts following him, doing the opposite way. Louis smiles wide "see! You got it!"

Harry smiles back and looks down at their feet moving. Louis laughs and they turn in a circle.

They continue like that for a while, Louis is out of breath, Harry matching him. The song changes.

"You boys are cute!" The lady beside them says as she gets spins around by a man.

"Thanks!" Louis calls back, his grin reaches his eyes.

"Harry here never dances at these things, I'm surprised to see him up" she teases swaying along with her partner, him and Harry match them.

"I just don't want to embarrass myself" Harry then piped in laughing lightly.

"Oh honey, no one here is sober enough to notice, have fun!" She says smiling.

Louis lightly bumps Harry with his hip making him lose balance and steady himself with a hand on Louis hip. Louis presses his own on top of it, he then spins himself in Harry's arms so he can wrap Harry's arms around his front, they sway side to side. Louis turns his head and looks up at him. Harry leans down and smiles into his neck, Louis can feel his breath on his neck, and he feels content.

They stay like that for a while, Louis catches Anne watching them with a fond smile and Louis gives her a small wave.

Louis then feels a tug on his arm. He averts his eyes from Harry and looks down to see Julie from the ice cream place tapping his arm.

"Hi" she smiles at both of them.

"Hello there" Louis smiles down at her.

"Um, I was wondering if you wanted to be my square-dancing partner, I would've asked Harry, but I see you’re a better dancer then him" she says. Harry pouts and Louis laughs.

"Square dancing?! Of course, I would love to" Louis says "I'm not sure I know how to square dance though" he adds. He notices he's still holding one of Harry's hands. He runs his thumb along his knuckles.

"Oh! Don't worry, it's easy" she says "c'mon, it's next!" She grabs Louis' hand and pulls him away. Louis lets go of Harry's hands and turns to see him smiling fondly as he's being drug away. He mouths "sorry" to Harry and Harry just waves and mouths "have fun" back.

Louis sees people start gathering in the center when someone announces over the speaker that it's the line dance time.

"Anyone and everyone on your feet, it's time!" the man says loudly, people holler back in response.

Louis looks nervously down at Julie as they enter the line, he looks and spots Harry standing by a group of people who are watching. He's got his arms crossed and a huge smile on his face.

"Are you ready Louis?" Julie asks, looking up at him.

"I think so"

The music starts and people start stomping their feet. It's loud and overbearing the music. Good thing they are in the middle line so people can't see them very well. Julie starts walking forwards and Louis follows. The people in front step to the left.

"Go right!" Julie laughs and Louis steps right. "Cross your foot" she says then.

He crosses his right foot over his left, following everyone in the line, "now turn!" Louis does a spin and Julie beside him, loops her arm with his, "oh god" Louis says under his breath.

They start turning, and doing a toe step, Louis tries to keep up the best he can, surprisingly he keeps up well.

They end the dance with a huge stomp of their feet and the room erupts in claps.

"Wow great job!" Julie jumps up and down clapping.

"That was so fun!" Louis smiles at her.

"I know, you're a great dancer" she comments.

"Thanks Julie, you are too"

She then skips away, and Louis tries to find Harry over the crowd. It grew again since the dance was over. He's craning his neck to try and see over the heads. Screw being short.

Louis then sees a dark brown cowboy hat that looks a lot like Harry's walk outside the barn. He politely moves his way through the crowd and follows.

When he steps outside the night air hits him. It got colder from when they arrived. Wrapping his arms around himself to keep a little warm he sees there're a few people smoking and chatting by a tree over the right and he looks around to see if he can see Harry.

Spotting the hat talking to a group of people, it's dark he can't tell who he's talking to, he walks over and grabs his arm. When he turns it's not Harry?

"Howdy" Brad smirks.

"Sorry, thought you were-" Louis is stopped by the boy.

"Styles? Well that's an insult" he scoffs.

Louis furrows his eyebrows "I would beg to differ" he goes to turn to walk away to actually find Harry this time when he tugged back by a hand on his arm.

"Where ya going in a hurry?" Brad says, the group behind them laugh.

"Let go of me" is all Louis says. He's annoyed and cold, and he wants Harry.

Brad rolls his eyes, "I just wanna know if you're actually with Harry the Fairy"

Louis is in shock. Who even is this guy to talk to anyone, let alone someone he doesn't even know like that? And how dare he talk about Harry like that. Harry, who is the sweetest, kindest, loving, guy he's ever known.

"Actually, that's none of your fucking business" Louis grits out, ripping his hand out of Brads hold.

Brad then walks up, crowds into Louis space "I bet I could get one of my girls to fuck the gay out of ya" he breathes onto Louis face and Louis can smell the alcohol on him. He's disgusted.

"You're disgusting" Louis curls his nose up. The group behind them "ooo" like children on the playground and Louis could scream.

He's about to turn away for the second time when he feels a hard slap on his ass. He honestly can't move, he's in shock. Anger builds up into his body.

"Don't you ever touch me again" Louis says as calmly as he can.

Brad laughs "thought you'd like it since I'm a guy" he shrugs.

Louis wants to walk away. So badly. He's heard it all before from high school. He's dealt with this kind of shit. He can walk away.

"Too bad Harry wasn't here to see that, bet he'd get hard watching you spank his ass" one of Brad's friends says, making the girls snort. Loud enough Louis can hear it.

"You know what," he turns and walks up to them "all of you are absolutely disgusting and I hope one day you grow the fuck up and realize that maybe the things you say are hurtful" he's breathing so heavily now.

Brad grabs Louis' wrist again, this time tighter. "You're brave, talking time me like that"

Louis winces as he grips tighter around him.

"Let go of him" Louis then hears behind him.

It's Harry.

"Ah, look who it is" Brad says, Louis turns his head and sees Harry standing there. He's mad. Louis can tell by his eyes.

"Fucking let go of him, Brad" Harry says again.

"What are ya gonna do?" Brad asks, still holding Louis. "Ya don't like me touching your little boyfriend?"

Harry stalks towards him and pushes Brad in the chest so hard he topples over, (the liquor not helping either) Brad's friends stand up straight.

"Nah, let him have his moment" Brad says, he pulls himself up and wipes off the dirt. "He'll just have to remember this"

"C'mon Lou," Harry says, gently holding Louis' hand and they quickly walk towards Harry's truck.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? What did he say to you?" Harry asks a mile a minute. They're near his truck now, away from the barn. Louis can only make out some of his face from the moonlight.

"I'm okay" is all Louis says. He's not sure what else to say.

"When I saw him grabbing you like that...I didn't know what to do, I wanted to fucking hurt him so badly" Harry says holding Louis face in his hands. His eyes are wide and glossy.

"H, it's okay," Louis insisted, nudging Harry's hand with his cheek.

"I'm sorry I was gone, I went to the toilet quickly, I should've waited" he rambles on and Louis just leans up and kisses him. Harry visibly relaxes into him.

"Can we go?" Louis asks quietly when he pulls away. He's so mad at himself so being upset over brads words and actions. He's good at brushing it off and acting like shit doesn't bother him. But it fucking does. Harry nods and they get into the truck. 

The drive is quiet but comfortable. Louis is holding Harry's free hand in his lap, looking out the window, trying not to cry. He's overwhelmed and frustrated. Harry obviously noticing, he rubs Louis knuckles like Louis did to him before.

Louis doesn't even notice they've been driving down a dirt road. He looks up when Harry parks the truck.

"Where are we?" Louis asks, he cringes at his own voice.

"Come on," Harry says, reaching behind him to grab a pile of blankets in the back seat and they get out of the truck.

Louis sees a wooden dock that leads into a huge lake. There's a wooded area surrounding it.

"People swim here a lot during the day, it's nice" Harry says, "but I like to sit and listen" he throws the blankets into the cab, pulls the tailgate of his truck down and jumps up, he reaches out his hands for Louis to grab and pulls him up.

Harry makes a makeshift bed out of blankets; it softens the roughness of the cab on their backs.

Louis cuddles close to Harry, laying his head on the older boy's chest. Harry rubs a soothing hand down Louis back. Louis could fall asleep like this. The sound of the peepers and the water from the lake moving in their own way. He feels safe.

"You know," Harry says after a beat of silence, he turns his head to look at Louis, their eyes meet and Louis blinks at him. "You're gorgeous"

Louis makes a noise and covers his face with his hands. "Stop"

"No, I'm being serious," Harry says lightly. He reaches up and moves Louis' hands. It seems they've completely switched roles. Louis is trying not to show his insecurities. Sitting up Louis throws a leg over Harry's waist, bracketing his thighs around him.

Leaning down Louis slots his lips with Harry's, the kiss is tender and slow. Like melting candy. Louis moves his hands into Harry's hair, knocking the hat off his head. Harry moves his hands to sit on Louis thighs, he squeezes them when Louis sucks on Harry's lower lip.

Things get heated, fast. Louis is pressing against Harry's chest with his own, he soon leaves Harry's lips to kiss his cheek, leaving a trail of kisses towards his ear, and on his neck. He presses his lips harder on the crook of his neck. Harry makes a small noise in the base of his throat and Louis then grinds down harder onto him, so he does and-

Harry's hard.

Louis pulls away and looks down at him. His mouth is parted slightly, the only light coming from the moon above them, making it harder to see his face.

"You okay?" Louis whispers.

Harry nods "more than ever", that makes Louis smile.

Louis leans back down, giving him an open mouth kiss, Harry leaning into it. Louis sets one of his hands-on Harry's chest over his pec, moving his fingers to the buttons on his shirt. His unbuttons it, keeping the pace of their kissing, not breaking away from Harry's lips.

When he reaches the last button, he opens his shirt and runs his palms up Harry's torso. He feels his warm skin against his hands. Harry loses focus when he does that, breaking the kiss.

"Lou," he says, looking up at him. He squeezes Louis hips where his hands moved too, Louis not even noticing.

"Hmm?" Louis hums in response, trailing kisses on his neck.

"I- I'm sorry" Harry then says, and Louis lifts his head to look at him.

"What? Why" he asks confused.

Harry sighs "because... I'm not like- I don't know what to do" he shrugs.

Louis frowns because that's the last thing Louis is worried about. All he wants is Harry to be comfortable and enjoy the moment.

"That doesn't matter to me, you know that" he reassures him.

"I know, I just-" he stops.

"You just what?" Louis encourages him to continue.

"You don't think it's weird?" Harry asks, his voice is quiet.

"What's weird?"

Harry groans, embarrassed "that I'm like, hard from us, like- kissing?" He asks, so he knows Louis knows. Obviously.

Louis laughs feeling Harry tense and fuck, he's not laughing at him, he's laughing at the situation. "Harry, I would actually be offended if you weren't, I'm practically sitting on your dick" 

Harry fish mouths for a second and then runs a hand through his curls. "I-okay, good"

Then Louis has an idea.

"I could help," he shrugs, still sitting above him.

Harry chokes on nothing.

"Sorry, what?" He says in disbelief sitting up on his elbows.

Louis hits his chest playfully and laughs with his head thrown back. "H, do you want me too?"

Harry blinks at him, "I mean, I'm not going to say no" he stops, "but like only if you want to?" He says more as a question.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't want to"

"Um, alright, yeah" Harry then says breathlessly.

Louis gives him a closed mouth smile. Leaning down to peck him once and then starts moving his kisses down his chest. He reaches his hand down to grab his clothed length and Harry breathes in sharply. He's still watching Louis intensely, sitting up on his elbows.

"Relax, okay?" Louis looks up at him.

Harry nods and lays back, closing his eyes. Louis fumbles with his belt, unbuckling it and going for his zipper. Even though Louis told him to relax he can see his fist clenched at his side. This is the farthest they've ever gone, and Louis doesn't even have his mouth on him yet.

He finally gets his jeans unbutton and he pulls them down a little.

"Lou?" Louis looks up at his name.

"Yeah?"

"Can you um, take your shirt off? I just, I want to see you" he asks and he's so cute.

Louis nods and slips his shirt over his head.

"Fuck," Harry leans up and kisses him, open mouth and wet. Louis smiles against his mouth and pushes him back down with a hand to his chest.

"Are you sure?" He asks with his fingers under the waistband of his black briefs, ready to pull them down. The line of his dick is prominent, and Louis can see he's big.

"Yes, promise" Harry says quickly, and of course he is, he's getting his dick sucked for the first time. Louis laughs to himself.

He pulls his underwear down, Louis gets to work, he leans down and mouths over Harry's dick, Harry jerks his leg, and lets out a low breath. Louis licks from the bottom to the top, pressing harder on the head. He looks up and sees Harry squeezing his eyes shut.

Louis licks his palm, getting it wet and wraps his hand around it, stroking up and down slowly.

"You're going to kill me," Harry says, running a hand down his face.

"Don't you wanna live to experience this?" Louis says and then he leans down and licks the tip pulling a groan from Harry, he throws his head back, hitting the blanket with the thud. Louis then wraps his lips around the head and sucks hard. Harry's hand comes up to run through Louis' fringe that's in his eyes from leaning down.

"Fuck, Louis, that feels so good" Harry says lowly watching Louis with dark eyes has he sinks down on his cock.

The pace picks up when Harry's hands in his hair tightens when Louis uses his tongue to press on the outer side of his cock as he glides down slowly. Fuck why does he love sucking dick so much?

Louis hums when Harry let out a low grown. "I-I'm not going to last much longer" he stutters, feeling Harry's pelvis jerk. Louis then goes down further so the tip hits the back of this throat. "Holy fucking shit" Harry moans loudly, his voice cuts off. His bops his head a couple times, then pulls off, panting, he looks up his eyes watering. Harry looks so fucking good. His hair is messy obviously from running his fingers through it, Louis runs his hands up his torso and goes back to sucking down on his dick.

"That's uh-" he groans "really good" Harry grits, Louis looks up at him and sees he's watching intently at him. The angle probably isn't the cutest.

Louis wraps his hand around the base and pumps up and down with the motion of his mouth.

"Jesus Christ, keep doing that, please" Harry says, his hips are now moving with Louis' mouth and it's hot.

"Since he asked so nicely" Louis thinks, he continues to jerk his hand on his cock, and he grinds down on Harry's leg where it's between his thighs. He's going to come in his pants.

He sinks down fully on Harry's dick in one go, Harry moans so loud he swears anyone in a three-mile radius could hear.

"Fuck, Louis" he grits through his teeth "I'm going to come, babe" Harry groans, he's biting his lip so hard it's going to bleed. Louis pulls off when he feels Harry's dick pluses in his mouth, and he comes with a moan.

Louis licks the tip, the taste of gel on his tongue is salty but he doesn't care.

Harry falls onto his back and lays there, he's looking up at the sky, his chest is falling up and down from breathing so heavily and Louis wants to kiss him.

He does just that. Leaning up he presses his mouth on Harry's, Harry kisses back, running a hand through Louis' messy fringe.

"That was..." Harry breathes out.

"Mind blowing?" Louis teases him with a laugh.

Harry barks out a laugh and wraps his arms around Louis' waist, hugging him close.

"Um, do you want me to..." Harry suggests and Louis kisses his neck.

"It's okay, I already..." he shrugs and Harry's eyes widen.

"You came from giving me a blow job?" Harry asks, surprised.

"Yes?" He pushes Harry's chest. "You're fucking hot okay?"

That makes Harry blush. Out of all the things he would have blushed about, he blushes at that.

Louis leans down and kisses him, going straight for tongue. He falls back onto the blanket and Harry runs his hands down his face. "Fuck that was amazing, I can't believe it happened

"Well believe it" Louis chuckles "I'm glad you enjoyed" Louis says sitting up straight again and running his hands through his hair to try and fix it so it doesn't look like he just sucked someone's dick in the trunk of their truck. "Now, take me home so I can get out of these jeans, I'm sticky" Louis whines.

"Yes, of course" Harry laughs and he sits up pulling Louis up with him. 

Once they pull into Louis aunts' driveway, Louis would rather sit in the truck all night because he doesn't want to leave him.

"Well," Harry says, putting the truck in park.

"Well" Louis mocks him, and Harry turns to give him a look. "Don't get all smug on me now! I suck your dick once and you've gone and changed on me" Louis pouts at him.

Harry mocks his pout and leans over to kiss him. He lets out a laugh when Louis bites his lip a little too hard Louis could never get tired of hearing him laugh.

"I'll see you Monday?" Louis asks, raising his eyebrows.

Harry licks his lips and nods, " 'course"

"Good, I'll text you," Louis says, hopping down from the truck and Harry gives a wave.

"Bye, Lou" he calls from the rolled down window when Louis reaches the deck.

"Bye, H" he calls back giving him a smile. 

Louis can't wait to tell Perrie and Niall. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!! i hope you liked this chapter because im really proud of it!
> 
> The truck scene was highly inspired by my favourite fic to ever exist! Here’s the link i RECOMMEND HER x10000! (I love uuu hayley) https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376801
> 
> Pleaseee if you like, leave a comment of your thoughts and feelings :) i LOVE reading them! 
> 
> and drop a kudos if you haven't already? :)<33
> 
> i hope to update sooonnn, bye loves!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!! PLEASE READ!!!!!!!\
> 
> um.. hi? where do i even start?
> 
> IM SO SORRY. i didn't abandon my baby... well kind of. what happened and why ive been gone for months is because i pre wrote 5 chapters of this story, almost finished it! and.. lost everything. my computer crashed and i lost all my hard work on this story. i completely gave up and couldnt even think about writing anymore... BUT IM BACK! i want to apologize and i hope my readers are still here because ill be updating more often now. I PROMISE. here is a chapter to get me started again. please dont give up on me and cowboy harry. we need you <3 anyways this is 2500+ words so enjoy.
> 
> i love u.

It's been officially a month since Louis arrived at Dripping Springs, which means he only has a month left. 4 weeks to be exact. How can time go by so quickly?

Also, it's already been a week and a day since the country club dance. Louis and Harry's relationship has only gone up since then and Louis couldn't be more happy.

Unfortunately though, the past week they didn't really get to see each other due to Harry building a new pasture to move the horses into for some reason Louis doesn't know. He zones out during farm talk.

But at least now he's spending some  _ needed _ time with Harry.

"Babe.."

Grunt.

"Baby..."

Another grunt.

"Darlin'..."

Silence.

"Lou, I really gotta get back to work"

Louis huffs "You really don't, though"

he feels Harry's chest rumble with a soft laugh against his cheek.

"I do, or your aunt will fire me before the day's over" Harry nervously laughs and continues carding his fingers through the smaller boy's hair. 

Ever since the "Louis sucked Harry's dick" incident, Harry has changed and not in a bad way, Louis thinks. that's for sure.

Last week on Monday when Harry showed up for work, Louis went out to do his daily bugging, and to his surprise, he was greeted with being pressed up against the stable with a  _ very  _ heated kiss, which led to some not PG friendly noises coming from Louis himself. Not that he was complaining. (He may have been called out later from Jenny because of a very prominent mark on his neck. Thanks to Harry.)

Louis would then start catching Harry staring at him throughout the days which isn't new, no. But, the  _ way  _ he stares is different. It's good. So  _ good. _

Louis can tell Harry is more confident in himself now. Who knew a good dick sucking could bring out someone's cockiness? Humph.

He then thinks back to when he told Niall and Perrie about what happened. And well. They were thrilled.

_ "Finally you're getting some!" Niall says over the three-way FaceTime. Louis squawks. _

_ "What is that supposed to mean?" _

_ "Well, it has been awhile" Perrie laughs. _

_ "Sorry I don't go finding a new guy to fuck every weekend like some people" Louis teases his best friend. She shouts "fuck you" and Niall laughs. _

_ "I'm so jealous though Lou, he's fucking hot and he actually wears a  _ cowboy hat _ " Perrie says in disbelief. _

_ "Did you think I made that shit up?" Louis sent a picture of him and Harry at the country club someone took of them to the group chat earlier to finally show his best friends what Harry looks like. _

_ Which Perrie replied to "you lucky bitch" and Louis couldn't help but respond with  _

_ "I know right, also his dick is hu-" _

_ "Anyways" Niall interrupted, wanting to change the subject. _

He's brought out of his thoughts by Harry shuffling underneath him. He's completely laying on top of him, not wanting Harry to leave and go back out to do barn chores. They're laying in Louis' bed upstairs in the farm house. Jenny is down stairs baking something because the smell is filling Louis' senses and he wants to eat whatever it is.

He tightens his grip on Harry when he tries sitting up to leave. "Can you just do extra tomorrow? Please?" He shifts his head so his chin is resting on Harry's chest and pouts. Harry cocks an eyebrow at him. "I'll help?" Louis offers.

"No Lou, Jasper needs his hoofs done today" he explains, giving Louis hip a squeeze as a way of saying 'okay time to get up'.

Louis groans and rolls off Harry, flopping onto the bed dramatically . "Fine" He grabs a pillow, putting it under his head and watches Harry stand. Admiring his back muscles move and watch his shirt ride up when he stretches.  _ Fuck he's so hot. _

"I'll come say bye before I leave okay?" Harry reassured him. Louis just pouts.

Harry rolls his eyes and leans down to give him a quick peck. Louis  _ tried  _ deepening it but Harry slips away too quickly.

"See ya later" and he's gone.

-Wednesday-

Around 6pm Louis was called down stairs to set the table for dinner while Jenny prepared the food out on the table.

Louis had been woken up by Jenny around 4 explaining to him that Anne was coming over to have dinner with them. Harry was invited as well  _ after _ he finished work. Thankfully Harry finished early enough to go home and shower and pick up his mom.

He wasn't sure what the occasion was or why they were coming over for dinner but he couldn't be mad over a huge chicken feast complete with potatoes, corn and homemade bread.

Just as Louis finished setting the last knife down the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," he says lightly.

He almost runs to the door, opening it with a huge smile to be met with Anne. Not that that's a bad thing. But...

"Evening Louis!" She says smiling, stepping in for a hug.

"Hi Anne, good to see you" he hugs her back, looking over her shoulder to see if he could spot Harry.

"He's in the barn, dear."

"Oh, I-"

"He said he had to put something away that he left earlier, go on.." she says stepping inside and heads into the kitchen.

Louis blushes. He hates that he is so readable.

When he gets to the barn he sees Harry crouched down fiddling with something.

"Howdy there" Louis mocks.

Harry jumps and stands up. "You scared me"

Louis takes a few steps towards him and sways back and forth "oops?" He shrugs.

Harry rolls his eyes playfully meeting him halfway. He dips down and attached his lips to Louis' making him hum in surprise. Louis instantly wraps his arms around Harry's neck almost knocking off his cowboy hat.

"Missed you" Harry whispers when he breaks away, wrapping his arms around Louis' waist and tucking his nose into the shorter boy's neck.

Louis tufts, "Missed you more"

"Nah, not true" Harry breaks away grabbing Louis' hand and interlocking their fingers as they start walking towards the house.

Louis can't stop smiling. 

When they finally sit down to eat, Harry grabs the seat beside Louis, who's in front of his mom, who's beside Jenny. The conversation flows swimmingly. They discuss the market and some drama that happened at the country club over the weekend.

"I heard Brad got into a fight, his mother came to the market saying that she was quite upset that someone hurt him!" Jenny exclaimed.

Harry chokes on his bite of potatoes.

"Oh dear, are you okay?" Anne asks as Harry quickly drinks from his class of water.

"Yeah, sorry" he coughs, "wrong way" he motions to his throat. Louis tries so hard not to laugh because  _ fuck Brad. _

"He's always in trouble with that boy. I'm so glad you never were close with him" Anne continues the conversation, looking at Harry.

Louis then takes the opportunity to put his hand on Harry's knee and squeezes it. More of like a "good job" squeeze.

Harry nods, still recovering from his choking.

"So" Jenny says, eyeing the two boys.

"So..." Louis mimics taking a bite of his chicken. Harry's interlocked their fingers under the table at this point.

"You're probably wondering why we're having dinner together," Jenny continues.

Louis hums "yeah, I'm dying to know honestly" Harry snorts.

"Well, Harry, you know what's coming up this weekend right?" Anne asks.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion "No?" He answers. And he's not acting dumb.

"Yes dear, the cattle sale? Remember?" Jenny says.

"Oh! Yeah, the reason I'm building the add on to the pasture" Harry says like a light bulb struck him.

Anne hums "Yes dear" she nods her head.

Louis is confused.

"I'm confused"

Jenny and Anne laugh.

"Seriously, what's the big deal? You go buy some cows?" Louis questions.

Harry pipes in, "Well, more like we have to drive 5 hours out of town to Salt springs and get the cows" he explains.

"Yes, so it's more of a weekend ordeal, we will have to stay up for the weekend" Jenny explains.

"Harry and I were supposed to go with Jenny for company, and Harry would help her out," Anne says.

So, a whole weekend without Harry. What the fuck.

"So can I not come?" Louis says kind of hurt.

"Well, we wanted to offer Harry to stay with you, here, since we'll be leaving early Friday and coming home early Monday, someone will need to tend to the house and chores, right?" Jenny suggests. Anne nods.

"Oh- well I don't mind coming to help, and I can ask Joe to cover m-" Louis kicks his leg to make him  _ stop fucking talking. _

A whole weekend- No- a whole 4 days,  _ alone  _ with Harry. Sounds like heaven if you ask him.

"No, we want you to, Joe will be coming to help out instead, I think it'll be nice for you two" Jenny says with a small smile. "You can show Louis around and spend more time together without me here to boss you around, right?"

"Right, uh, yeah" Harry says in kind of disbelief. Louis can't stop smiling.

"So, do you think you boys can hold the fort?" Anne asks them.

"Yes!" Louis says maybe a little too eagerly.

"Great!" Jenny replies. "No parties while we're gone though, understood?"

"With what friends?" Harry says under his breath, Louis squeezes his hand.

"Understood" Louis nods.

The two women smile at each other and get into a conversation about motels they could call to book a room at.

Louis turns to look over at Harry to see him nervously biting his lip and moving his food around his plate not eating now.

What the fuck? He looks upset?

Louis slips his hand from Harry's hold and quietly excuses himself to the washroom.

After using the toilet and washing his hands he starts fixing his fringe in the mirror. Thinking back to Harry's face after his mother and Louis' aunt told them they could have the house to themselves for the weekend, which sounded great to him. But maybe not to Harry?

He's interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door opening. He doesn't need to look to know it's Harry.

"You know, there's a thing called knocking," Louis says, continuing to fix his hair.

"Knock knock" Harry says.

"Funny"

"Lou..." he feels arms wrap around his waist.

"Hm?" He says completely ignoring the warmth of Harry's body pressed up against him. He's mad okay?

"What's wrong, you seemed upset when you left?" Harry asks.

"I seemed upset? You looked upset after they told us we would have the house to ourselves for the weekend?" Louis says. Might as well tell him.

"I- no, I'm not  _ upset..." H _ arry says.

Louis huffs, "then what's wrong? Do you not want to spend time with me?" Would he rather go hang out with  _ cows? _

"Lou, you know I wouldn't rather go hang out with cows, seriously..."

Oops he didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Yes you did"

Yes he did.

"It's just-" Harry stops himself.

"What? What is it" Louis asks.

"I'm nervous, okay?" He admits.

Louis turns in Harry's arms to face him. The older boy is looking down. Louis frowns.

"What? Why? It's just me, H?" Louis lifts his hand to cup Harry's jaw. He feels it tense. "Babe, look at me" he looks up.

"I'm sorry, fuck, I'm so stupid" Harry sighs.

"Hey, no, none of that, talk to me" Louis says seriously, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

Harry softens at the contact.

"Okay, don't laugh?"

"Okay"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Pinky promise?"

"Harry!"

"Okay, so, I'm actually really fucking excited to be spending a whole weekend alone with you, like more than excited. I'm actually over the moon. It's just, like ever since, you know, we  _ did stuff _ -"

"Oh, you mean when I sucked your cock?"

"Shh!" Harry covers Louis mouth "My mother is literally in the next room"

Louis can't help but laugh.

"You promised"

"Sorry, I'm sorry, continue"

"— anyways, ever since that happened I've like, haven't stopped thinking about it, and like I know we haven't don't anything but make out since and I feel like, bad, because I want to do everything with you, and obviously it's not like easy, because I'm always working or someone's here yeah? And I want to, do more with you,  _ to you,  _ and fuck, I'm just a stupid fucking nervous virgin who has a hot fucking boyfriend and doesn't know how to control his emotions-"

Wait did he just say—

"Boyfriend?" Louis says dumbfounded.

"Fuck, shit, I didn't mean to say that—" Harry slaps himself in the face.

"You didn't?" Louis says kind of offended?

"Wait, Yes!- I mean, no?"

"Yes or no"

"No"

"So you don't want to be my boyfriend?" Louis asks.

"Yes! I mean, no, I do, I do so fucking bad, Lou. I like you, so much. You drive me insane. You're all I can think about" Harry says.

Louis might cry. No, he is going to cry.

"Really?"

"Yes, are you serious? Of course" Harry eyes his face looking for anything to go off.

"I like you too, a lot" why are they doing this in his aunts fucking bathroom.

Harry sighs in relief "Thank god, I thought I fucked that up"

Louis surges forward and kisses him so hard he thinks he bruised his own lips. Harry kisses back bumping his nose trying to take control of the kiss.

Louis breaks away "so, let me get this straight"

Harry stares.

"You are scared of this weekend because you think we're going to have sex and you're going to fuck it up and I won't like you because you're a virgin and you don't know what to do and you want me to be your boyfriend?" Louis rambles listing off the possible reasons Harry may be acting stupid.

Ugh, boys.

Harry nods. "Wait, well I'm not like—  _ expecting  _ sex, I just thought that because we are going to be alone—"

"—were going to fuck the whole weekend?" Louis finished.

"Uhm" Harry says confused.

"You're so lucky you're cute...: Louis rolls his eyes. "at least take me out on a date first" he pushes Harry's chest playfully.

Harry's shoulders visibly relax.

"So, I didn't fuck it up?"

"No, H, you didn't fuck it up," Louis walks past Harry towards the door, grabbing the door knob before opening it "...absolutely not,  _ boyfriend" _

Harry's jaw drops.

When Anne and Harry are getting ready to leave after Harry and Louis have finished the dishes and tidied up the kitchen they walk the two to the door.

"Well thank you for the lovely dinner, it was delicious as always" Anne says wrapping her windbreaker around herself.

"Anytime!" Jenny says leaning in for a hug.

Louis hugs Anne goodbye as well, he gives Harry a look as Harry's hugging Jenny farewell.

"I'll text you," Louis says to the teller when they're walking out.

"See you! Drive safe!" Jenny says as they're getting into Harry's truck. They leave with a last wave and Louis closes the door.

"I offer you the house for the weekend and you decide to get a head start in my  _ bathroom _ "

Louis gasps "What! No!" He's mortified.

"Sure.." she teases. "Poor Harry is going to get an earful on the way home"

"We were just talking I swear!" Louis exclaims to his aunt.

She eyes him "okay, I trust you, but seriously, Be safe this weekend"

"Oh god, goodnight" Louis blushes.

"Don't worry, you won't be as embarrassed as Harry will be tonight" she calls to him as he walks up the stairs.

"Yeah I'm sure" Louis calls back. he then stops and adds "By the way, thank you"

Jenny smiles "I like seeing you happy, my dear"

He gets a text from Harry as he's about to fall asleep.

**Harry: have you ever wanted to jump out of a moving car?**

_ Louis: not normally _

**Harry: I did**

_ Louis: why... _

**Harry: ma gave me a bag full of lube and condoms while we were on our way home**

_ Louis: HAHAHAHA _

**Harry: I'm never looking her in the eyes again**

_ Louis: i love your mom _

**Harry: fuck you**

_ Louis: you will this weekend <3 _

**Harry: ...**

**Harry: goodnight baby**

_ Louis: goodnight H _

Louis fell asleep with a stupid smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi me again. thank u for reading this, PLEASE leave a comment and kudos!!! it'll really help motivate me to start writing again even though i will finish this story! i miss writing and these characters!
> 
> pls drink water and stay safe <3
> 
> much love :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIII !!!!!! im so so so happy to see i still have readers omg <33 thanks for being understanding i appreciate it!  
> anyways! heres an update, it short but... juicy and im going to update again quicker soo hopefully that makes up for it :)
> 
> enjoy <3

_"_

_ Guess who's not single anymore!" _ Louis sang songs sitting crossed legged on his bed, to Perrie over FaceTime.

It was Thursday, which means tomorrow, Anne and Jenny are leaving and he and Harry will be  _ alone.  _ In the farm house. For the whole weekend.

He's excited and nervous but mostly excited.

"Shut the fuck up,  _ Louis!"  _ Perrie's mouth drops. The grainy picture makes Louis laugh but he can tell she's excited for him.

"I know, it was official yesterday" Louis smiles at her, not being able to contain his excitement. He wishes Niall were here on FaceTime with him but he wouldn't pick up their call.

She squeals obnoxiously "did you ask him?"

Louis shakes his head, "not really, he kind of just like confessed his feelings and it kind of slipped but yeah, I have a boyfriend"

"I'm so happy for you...but," she says and Louis cuts her off.

"What?"

She shrugs, "What about when you come back home?"

Louis' smile drops.

Honestly he never thought about it. Which, yeah, maybe he was just on a high because he has a boyfriend, who he actually really likes and adores. But Perrie is right. What  _ will _ happen when he goes back home?

"I don't know," He says honestly, a little agitated.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." She says genuinely and Louis knows it. But he can't help but be upset.

"I know, it's just—" he sighs, "—it hasn't even been 24 hours yet and I'm really happy, he makes me happy" He picks at his thumb nail. "I don't want to think about it, okay?"

"Okay." She replies and frowns.

As if on cue they get an incoming call from Niall.

Louis was  _ about _ to yell 'guess who's not single anymore!' When he notices two faces pop up on the screen.

"What's up fuckers!" Niall says, followed by, "Hey guys" from the person sitting beside Niall.

It's Colby. Of course it's Colby.

"Hey" Louis says softly.

"Hi Colby! Niall, that was kind of rude of you not to answer us" Perrie chips in.

Niall snorts, "Sorry, we were busy"

"What? Eating your weight in pizza and crisps?" Perrie teases the two.

"Pretty much" Colby shrugs with a laugh "But no, We're actually getting ready for Jackson's party" he adds.

"So, what's the emergency?" Niall asks, eyeing the two over the phone.

Perrie smiles wide "Louis has something to tell you!"

Louis' eyes widened. Fuck. He can't tell Niall with Colby there. It'll just be  _ weird. _

Yes, him and Colby had a past. Colby being the one who took Louis’ virginity at 16, and they still messed around a lot last year, Louis kinda fell in love with him but Colby made it clear he just wanted to be friends. Louis had to push his feelings away and they stopped for the sake of their friend group. Obviously Louis wasn't as close with Colby like he was with Perrie and Niall. Okay yes, In a different light,  _ yes he was.  _ But not in the way he would feel comfortable telling him about his personal life. Even though Colby and Niall are best friends he still finds it awkward when they talk.

"So, what is it Lou?" Niall asks, taking Louis out of his thoughts.

He toys with his bottom lip under his teeth, "Oh! Nothing," a nervous laugh leaves his mouth "I'll tell you later, it's not a big deal!"

Perrie instantly frowns "Um? What?"

"Tell me Lou, Pez knows! it is not fair!" Niall argues.

"No really! I'll tell you later, promise! Sorry for bugging! Have fun tonight!" Louis says trying to change the subject of anything but himself.

"Well now I'm curious" Colby chuckles. Louis can feel him staring at him through the screen and he shifts on the bed.

It's not that he doesn't want people to know about Harry. He wants to make sure this will be a real thing. Out of all people, Colby would know how he feels about commitment and relationships because Louis falls fast and hard and how he could not be with Harry. It was impossible. 

He wants to wait just in case if he tells everyone what if...BAM. Harry's gone, just like that. If it were anyone different he would have probably posted about them on social media at this point, at least a picture but not with Harry. He wants him for himself for at least for a little bit longer.

"I'm serious, it's nothing!" Louis presses.

_ please drop it _ .

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow then? We'll be at the party later tonight so I won't be able to talk" Niall explains and Louis nods.

Colby then pipes up, "Perrie you should really reconsider coming" he smiles showing his white teeth.

She clicks her tongue "nah, I'll pass, thanks though"

"Lame!" Niall teases, "Alright then, bye! Talk to you tomorrow" Niall then says.

Louis and Perrie both say "Bye!" Giving waves at the two on the screen together.

Once their faces are off the screen Perrie starts.

"What the fuck was that?"

Louis shrugs "What?"

"You acting all weird because Colby was there"

"I wasn't?" Louis defends.

She scoffs "yes you were, why didn't you tell Niall about Harry?"

Louis rolls his eyes, getting annoyed now. "Why do I have to?"

Perrie gives him a look "are you.. embarrassed of Harry?"

Louis' mouth drops open. How could she say that?

"How could you say that"

Perrie puts one of her hands up "Woah, don't get mad at me? You're the one not telling your other best friend about your new boyfriend, just because your ex fling was sitting there, which I kind of find odd, because why wouldn't you want to tell him? Unless you still like Colby" Perrie rants sounding more concerned then angry.

Of course he doesn't still like Colby. Colby broke his heart and he likes Harry. Harry is his  _ boyfriend. _

Louis sighs "You  _ know  _ what happened with Colby and I." Louis says kind of annoyed. She knows everything. "I do not still like Colby, fuck no. I just don't feel like parading around my new boyfriend to him, it feels weird, we're not close" he explains. "I'm not embarrassed of him  _ at all _ . I just—" he runs his fingers through his fringe "I just want to wait..." he says quietly.

Realizing what he's trying to get at Perrie nods. "I know, I'm sorry" she apologizes.

"No, I'm sorry I shouldn't of got defensive like that"

After they talk for a little longer Perrie explains she has to go get ready for work. After they hang up, Louis decides to take a shower to calm himself of his nerves and worry. 

It works. Thankfully.

He's lounging on the couch downstairs, watching an episode of Hell's Kitchen with Jenny, and also texting his mom about what he's been up to. Deciding not to tell her yet either. Realizing Perrie is the only one who officially knows about him and Harry. Obviously his Aunt and Anne have speculation but they don't know it's official.

He just sends his mom a reply when his phone dings and a message comes.

**Colby has sent you a message.**

What the fuck.

The last time he and Colby spoke privately or just the two of them Colby asked Louis for science homework. So yeah,  _ what the fuck. _

He opens the message with shaky hands.

**Colby: hey! It was nice talking to you..how's ur aunts farm lol**

'Huh?' Louis thinks. He then quickly types out a reply.

_ Louis: hey, you too! It's good haha lots of animals and stuff lol _

Fuck it's so awkward.

_ Louis: Have fun tonight with Niall, don't let him get too drunk lol _

Louis adds to make it less weird.

Colby replies almost instantly.

**Colby: lol he's already into the vodka shots**

_ Louis: Are you guys there already? _

He looks at the time on his phone reading, 8:30pm.

**Colby: yeah we came for pre drinks**

_ Louis: oh nice _

**Colby: yeah**

A second passes.

The next message makes Louis stop breathing.

**Colby: you look really good lou**

**Colby: when will u be back in the city?**

Louis heart rate picks up. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. No.

He almost doesn't answer. Almost.

He knows if he doesn't it'll be weird when he gets back home when they all hang out again and Colby is most likely drunk, so.

_ Louis: thanks and the end of august _

**Colby: sick**

**Colby: can't wait to see u**

Louis wants this conversation to end. Like, now.

_ Louis: yeah!  _

_ Louis: Anyways, have a good night! _

He hopes Colby just stops answering.

Hoping doesn't work.

**Colby: i miss u lou**

Louis: yeah lol I've been gone for a while

Actually. it hasn't even been that long he just hopes he doesn't mean what he thinks he means.

**Colby: no i mean i miss us**

**Colby: you and me**

Louis feels like a brick just hit him.

Why? Why does he have to do this _ now? Why _ couldn't he have been in love with him when Louis was.

_ Louis: you're drunk _

**Colby: barely**

**Colby: sober enough to know how badly i want you**

_ Louis: goodnight Colby  _

**Colby: oh c'mon lou I'm teasing**

**Colby: but i can't say I'm lying**

Louis doesn't answer. Maybe due to a text from Harry coming in right after Colby's last message.

**Harry: goodnight i can't wait to see your beautiful face tomorrow :)**

Louis smiles down at his phone.

_ Louis: goodnight sleep tight _

**_Harry: <3_ **

Another message comes in.

Not from Harry.

**Colby: we should fuck when you get home**

Louis shuts his phone off for the night.

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo what do we think?? im trying to add drama LOL youre welcome. ;) 
> 
> pls leave a comment they make me soo happy and let me know how you are liking or feeling about it so far! 
> 
> drink water and stay safe <3
> 
> oh and leave kudos if you havent? :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello my loves! here’s an update of 4100+ words filled mostly with fluff with some smut... i couldn’t resist LOL. Thank you for reading and the kudos i really appreciate it! Anyways. Enjoy <33

Louis woke up to soft lips pressed against his head. He stirred from being woken up. Blinking, he opens one blue eye and sees two green staring back at him. 

"Hi," he whispers, cracking a smile.

"Hey," Harry whispers back, mirroring his smile. He pressed another kiss on Louis' cheek.

Louis tries to cover his face wanting to avoid Harry seeing him rumpled in sleep. "Shoo, it's too early" he turns away from Harry, facing the window. The light blinded him, giving it away. 

"It's 8:45, Lou" he feels the bed dip, meaning Harry sat down on the bed behind him. 

Louis huffs. "Yeah, exactly, it's too early."

He hears Harry chuckle and then feels two strong arms wrap around him. Louis may have snuggled closer into him. 

"Aren't you supposed to be helping your mom and Jenny load the trailer?" Louis asks, kinda seriously wondering why he's not helping. 

Harry nuzzles into Louis' hair. "Yes, but I missed you" 

Louis almost screamed because he’s so cute.

"Awww, you missed me?" Louis coos, turning his body to face Harry. Harry has his eyes closed with an obvious pout on his face. Louis finally gets a good look at him. His hair is slicked back in a small quiff from his cowboy hat being on. From what Louis can see he's wearing a blue pair and a white undershirt. 

Louis wants to rip it off of him. 

Harry opens his eyes to see Louis staring back. Harry is leaning in to kiss him and Louis quickly stops him by palming his hand to his face and pushing him away.

"Hey!" Harry says obviously hurt. 

Louis rolls his eyes, "Morning breath" 

Harry gives him a look.

"What?"

Harry then grabs his wrist and pins it down, rolling Louis so he's underneath the taller boy. 

"I don't care I want a kiss"

"Well I do care" Louis says trying everything to not pop a boner.

"Rude" Harry glares down at him. 

Then they both jump from the sound of Anne yelling "Harry! Don't you dare wake that boy! Get down here and help!"

"Saved by the bell '' Harry teases pinching Louis' side. He stands up, putting his hat back on which was sitting on the nightstand. 

Louis can't help but laugh. "Get going before you get in shit" 

"Alright, alright, I'm going, but-" he stops in the doorway. 

"Hm?" Louis asks sitting up on his elbows in bed. 

"You owe me a kiss" Harry says and he turns and walks down stairs. 

Louis laughs to himself and flops back down into bed.

8:40? Fuck that. 

He lets sleep take him.

"Now you two behave yourselves." Anne says as she hugs and pulls Louis into a hug. 

It's around 4:30pm, Harry is finishing loading the truck of Anne and Jenny's bags for the weekend. Louis isn't watching his arms flex while picking the luggage up. He's not. 

"We will, we will" Louis assures when Anne moves onto hugging his aunt so Harry can hug his mom. 

"If you need anything call us" Jenny says, adding "and please don't burn my house down" 

The two boys nervously laugh. 

Harry checks the trailer hitch one more time for safety measures. Giving them a thumbs up Jenny jumps into the drivers side of the truck as Anne gets in the passenger. 

Harry walks over to stand beside Louis, they both wave goodbye as they drive out the driveway. 

The dust from the tires finally settles and Louis turns to look up at Harry. 

"So.." 

Harry smirks down at him and suddenly Louis is being lifted up by his thighs. 

"Harry!" Louis sequels, wrapping his legs securely around his waist. 

Harry walks into the house, heading for the kitchen. He sets Louis down on the counter. Louis' small laugh gets cut off by Harry leaning in and kissing him softly. Louis melts into the kiss, pulling Harry closer in between his legs. 

"I wanna take you somewhere" Harry says when he breaks away from Louis' lips. 

Louis smiles, "Really? Where?" 

"Surprise" Harry hums, squeezing Louis' hips where his hands were resting. "You better be hungry." He adds.

Louis squirms, jumping down off the counter, he pecks Harry's lips. "Duh, feed me" 

"I will, are you ready to go?" Harry asks, eyeing the smaller boy. 

"Yes, let's go!" Louis grabs his hand interlocking their fingers and pulling him towards the door. 

Harry almost trips over his own feet by the force of the tug.

They've been driving for about 20 minutes in Harry's truck, when Louis starts recognizing the buildings. 

He remembers this place from when he first arrived and they had to drive through here from the airport to get to Jenny's. 

Harry sets his larger hand on Louis' knee, not realizing he was bouncing it up and down. He suddenly stops, calming his nerves. 

He shouldn't be nervous. This is just him and Harry. But like, it's not just Harry anymore. It's his boyfriend. 

Music from the radio is softly playing in the background and Louis interlocks their fingers rubbing his thumb on the back of Harry's hand. It feels so right. To be like this with Harry. Being with Colby even though they weren't dating, he would still hold his hand and take him for drives but it's just different. Harry feels different. 

Louis doesn't even realize they're turning into a place until Harry parks his truck. 

They're at a diner. It looks new but styled old fashion. It's not too busy for 6pm but a fair amount of people seem to be eating in. 

"Ready?" Harry asks, running his fingers through his hair. It's softer and fluffier due to him not wearing his hat like usually. 

"Yes, I'm starving!" Louis says a little too eager to eat and wait. He just realized this is his and Harry's first time going on a date. In public. As boyfriends. 

He jumps out of the truck and Harry's waiting for him on the other side with his hand out for Louis to grab. Louis stomach flutters because fuck. They're going to hold hands in public. Like a real couple. Harry doesn't look nervous like he did at the country club. Like he's not scared to be seen with Louis in that way. 

Louis could cry. 

He places his smaller hand in Harry's and their fingers interlock automatically. The wind has picked up and it's gotten a little cooler out tonight. Louis regrets only wearing a thin long sleeve shirt and jean shorts. 

When they enter the small restaurant Harry automatically leads them towards a booth in the far back. Louis assumes it's a seat yourself ordeal. 

They make it to the booth with minimal stares from other diners. 

They sit across from each other in the red, rundown booth. Louis gives Harry a smile. "This place is so cute" 

"Right? I thought you'd like it" Harry smiles back. 

They're interrupted by a ladies voice. 

"Well, well,well, lookie here!" She says putting her hands on her apron clad hips. She's an older lady, maybe in her 50's. Hair greying in her tight bun. Her crows feet show as she smiles down at the two boys. 

"Hi Diane" 

She then reaches out and pinches one of Harry's cheeks making him instantly blush. "I'm quite offended! Finally, one of my favourite boys decided to come visit me" she asked at Harry. "It's been too long since I seen your face, dear" 

Harry sighs, "I know I'm sorry? I've been... busy?" His face cringes because she catches his bullshit. Which causes her to eye him and then turn towards Louis. 

"And who might you be? Are you the cause of Harry's absence?" She asks with a knowing smile. 

"I'm Louis. Louis Tomlinson? Jenny's nephew..?" He explains hoping she knows who he means. Her smile widens.

"Yes! Of course! You came down for the summer and you only just decided to come to my diner?" She says a mock offence on her face.

"Blame Harry!" He laughs and sees Harry's mouth gape open at the complete betrayal. Yeah, he's not going down alone. 

"Mhm." Diane hums, "well since this is your first time I'll give you some time with the menu" she nods her head to the stack of paper menus on the table. "Do you want your usual, my dear?" She asks towards Harry. 

"Yes please" he smiles wide, Louis wants to kiss him. 

"Anything to drink?" 

"Just water, thank you," Louis says, grabbing one of the menus to start looking it over. 

"Of course, I'll be back in a bit" and she's off. 

"She's so sweet" Louis coos. He reaches over and tucks a stray piece of hair that fell into Harry's eyes. His hand may have lingers to brush against his cheek. He notices the small stubble growing there as well. Hot.

"I thought she was going to bite my head off" Harry nervously laughs. 

Louis barks a laugh, "Honestly I would have let her! Why haven't you brought me here?" 

"I don't know, I didn't know if you ever would want to... you know? Go out" Harry shrugs.

Louis rolls his eyes playfully, "of course, boyfriend" Louis emphasized on the boyfriend just to see Harry's cheek form a blush. 

Louis is trying to decide on the fish and chips or the hamburger when Diane comes back with their drinks. 

"A water..." she sets down Louis glass of water in front of him, "and a Coke, no ice" 

"Thank you," Harry says, taking a sip of his drink. 

"Have you decided yet?" Diane questions him.

Louis hums to himself, "I think I'll get the fish and chips" he decides

"Great choice! I'll get those orders in right away" Diane assures as she walks back towards the kitchen. 

They make small talk as they wait for their food. Harry tells him how he finished the pasture for the new cows to come this morning. And Louis tells him that if it were him doing it it would've taken years. Which they laugh about. 

"Lou" 

"Yeah?" 

"You're cute when you laugh" 

"Only when I laugh?" Louis teases a pout at him. Kicking his shin lightly under the table. He takes a drink of water to occupy himself so he doesn't look completely head over heels for the boy sitting in front of him. 

"You know you're cute all the time" Harry says reaching across the table and grabbing his hand to hold. 

"I don't know..." he sings, "you're pretty cute yourself" Louis wants to lean over and kiss the stupid look off his stupid face. Louis then feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulls it out thinking it's Jenny texting him to update him.

It's not Jenny. 

Colby has sent you a message. 

Why is he texting him? Louis ignored his last message about fucking. Of course he did because Colby was drunk. Louis instantly pockets it, not wanting to open it. 

Harry gives him a look, trying not to make it obvious he was shocked about whoever texted him. 

"Everything okay, babe?" Harry asks, a concerned look on his face. 

Louis swallows, "uh, yeah! Just my mom." He lies. Fuck. Why did he lie? "Nothing serious" 

"Okay..." Harry says not really buying it. 

"Now you two, please keep the flirting to a minimum in my diner" Diane appears out of nowhere with two plates of steaming food. It looks like Harry got a burger and fries. The fires falling off the plate with how many are piled onto the plate. Same with Louis'.

"This looks so good," Louis says in awe. 

"It is" Harry agrees picking up a fry and shoving it into his mouth. 

"Alright boys, enjoy! Holler if you need anything" 

"Thank you, D" Harry says. 

The two boys dig into their food. Louis groans over how good the food is and Harry keeps giving him looks. What? The food is good. 

They finish around the same time. Louis was still picking at a few fires on his plate, not being able to finish the huge serving. 

Diane comes back to take their dirty plates, "one or two bills?" 

"One" Harry says before Louis can even register what she said. 

She comes back with one bill, Harry handing her cash, telling her to keep the change. She leans down and kisses his cheek. Louis is not jealous of an old woman. He is not. 

"So, are you boys going to the bonfire tomorrow night?" She asks, making small conversation with them before they leave. 

"What bonfire?" Louis asks looking at Harry. He never mentions anything. 

"Oh, Sadie and Zoey were in earlier, you know them," Harry nods, "well they said there's gonna be a bonfire at the lake tomorrow night." Diane furrows her eyebrows, probably confused that they didn't know. 

"Oh, I wouldn't know I never get invited to those things" Harry says, laughing awkwardly to hide his hurt face. Louis frowns. 

"We should go!" Louis perks up. That does sound like a lot of fun and maybe they can hang out with different people. If you think about it... Louis has only hung out with Harry all summer. 

"I don't know..." Harry says quietly. 

"Well, if you do decide to go, have fun! And drive safe" she says pointed towards Harry. 

"We will," he answers, standing to leave. Louis follows him. Harry waves to the other waitress as they leave. 

The drive home is quite. They don't talk, the music on the radio and the wind coming from Harry's rolled down window fillings Louis' ears. He knows Harry's thinking about something because he's using his free hand to toy with his lower lip. 

Louis reaches over and plays with the hairs at the back of Harry's neck. Harry visibly relaxed into his touch, still zoned out. "Do you wanna go tomorrow?" Louis risks asking. 

Harry doesn't really do anything but shrug. 

Okay.

"Why don't you want to go?" 

"Because everyone here hates me? Why would I go when I'll just be ignored." Harry admits keeping his eyes on the road. 

Louis sighs, "I think it would be fun! Are Sadie and Zoey nice? Diane seemed to talk nicely about them" he tries.

"Yeah, they're nice. Sadie and I used to hang out at the market together while our moms worked when we were younger" Harry explains, finally dropping his fingers to leave his lip alone. 

Louis perks up, "See! We could hang out with her! You can introduce me and we can chill with them" Please, please, please.

"I'll think about it" Harry says and Louis knows he's not mad, more nervous. 

"Even for just an hour? I think it would be fun" Louis really wants to go. 

"Probably" is all Harry says and Louis should drop it but he wants an answer.

"Please?" Louis whines, His hand moves to Harry's leg, inching closer to his inner thigh. 

"Lou, I said," he turned to look at Louis with a look. 

Louis leans over the console and presses a kiss behind Harry's ear, peppering kisses there, squeezing where his hand is on his leg. 

"D-do you want me to crash?" Harry stutters out. 

"I want you to say yes" Louis whispers, he feels Harry shiver against him and it's working. Of course it is. 

Harry grits through his teeth in a fuck I'm getting hard way, "I said maybe." 

Nope. That won't do. 

"Fine" Louis sits back down in his seat leaving Harry completely cold. "I guess that's how it'll be then." He huffs. 

"Lou, what the fuck" he groans, Louis can tell he's hard in his jeans. "why did you do that?" 

Louis tries to hide his laugh, "I was going to suck your dick tonight but—" 

"—but what!" Harry says looking over at him, Louis could laugh because his face looks like Louis just said he killed his dog. 

"You don't want to go, so..." Louis shrugs. 

"You're the worst" 

"Am I, baby?" Louis teases. He could do this all night. 

Harry groans because ha, defeat. "Fine. We'll go" Harry says. 

"Ahh, what men will do to get their dicks wet" Louis says leaning over again to kiss Harry's cheek. "I would've sucked your dick anyway" 

"What the fuck."

Louis can't help but laugh. 

And yeah. Louis does suck his dick that night. They were watching a movie in the living room. Something stupid on tv when Louis decides to get on his knees between Harry's legs where he sits no the couch and deep throats him until he comes. 

Louis is a good boyfriend. He may also just love sucking cock. 

After he tucks Harry back into his pants he's still visibly affected by it. He didn't come in his pants this time unfortunately. 

"I want to make you feel good too," Harry says, dragging Louis into his lap. Straddling him, Louis leans down and kisses him hard. It's messy and Louis can tell Harry is getting a lot better at kissing. Thanks to him. Pat on the back for Louis. 

"You can" he whispers onto Harry's lips. "Only if you're comfortable, though" 

Harry shakes his head, "I'm always comfortable with you" and yeah Louis likes him a lot.

"Okay" is all he says and Harrys pushing him down onto his back. Louis' head hitting the cushions not softly but he can't complain. The boy above him is taking his breath away. Harry's cheeks are stained pink from the orgasm he just had. His lips bitten red and eyes a little hazy and fuck. He's so fucking hot. 

Maybe he will come in his pants. 

"Lou" Harry says and Louis can tell somethings wrong. 

"What? What's wrong?" Louis asks, cupping his cheeks in his hands. 

Harry looks up away from him, "I -I don't know what to do" 

Louis pulls his face down and kisses him, "it's okay, I'll tell you what to do, okay? Is that okay?" He reassures him, running a small hand down Harry's bare chest, he didn't bother putting a shirt on after taking it off earlier.

"Yes," Harry replies. 

"Okay, here-" Louis says, going to unbutton his shorts and pull them down and Harry watches him. 

"I've never seen you naked" Harry says, realizing hitting him. 

Louis giggles, fucking giggles because Harry's face is so cute. 

Louis then sits up and puts his arms up and Harry instantly pulls his shirt off. 

"Fuck" Harry whispers eyeing Louis body as he lays back down. He's only in his black briefs. They're tight on him. The obvious outline of his dick is there. He feels insecure under Harry's stare. 

"What?" He pulls his legs up to cage around Harry's hips when Harry leans over him. 

"I just- I'm really gay" he says eyes wide staring down at Louis. 

Louis can't help but burst out laughing. 

"Don't laugh at me, Lou" Harry pouts. Rolling his eyes he pulls Harry's face down resting his forehead on his own. 

"Touch me, please?" 

Harry runs a hand down Louis' chest. Louis shivers under the touch and fuck okay it's been a long time since someone else has touched him. 

Harry puts his hand over Louis bulge, not being able to help it, Louis bucks up into his touch. 

"Is that okay?" Harry asks. 

"Yes, keep going" Louis says quietly. Watching Harry touch him. 

Then Harry kind of just... goes for it. He presses his palm down and rubs Louis length in his underwear and he's hard. 

"Can I take them off you?" Harry asks, Louis doesn't know if it's cute or frustrating that he asks before doing anything. 

"I trust you, H." 

Harry kisses him, pressing his chest onto Louis', grinding his own crotch into him. Louis moans into the kiss. He grips Harry's curls pulling a small noise out of Harry. 

As Harry is kissing him he shoves his hand down Louis' briefs and Louis jumps when he grips Louis dick. He tugs slightly and it's dry. Kind of uncomfortable. 

"Wait-" Louis says, Harry instantly stops. "No, you're okay, here— just..." he pulls Harry's hand out of his pants and holds Harry's hand in front of Harry's face. "Spit" 

Harry gives him a look of realization "Right" he says blushing. 

After spitting into his own palm he goes back to slowly tugging at Louis dick. Louis is already hard and he'll probably come soon. Harry's hand is huge and he actually is really good with them. 

After he gets a rhythm with stroking Louis, Louis grinds his hips to meet his hand. The moans coming out of Louis' mouth is kind of embarrassing but he can't help it. It's fucking good. 

"Lou, you look so good," Harry says, Louis opens his eyes, not realizing they were closed. Yeah, he was really into it. 

Louis hums not sure he can form real words. Harry licks his lips and leans down to kiss Louis neck and yeah, that's his sweet spot. 

"Fuck, Harry" Louis preens. He feels the tug in his lower stomach get stronger. Harry quickens his hand, Louis whimpers because he's going to come any second. 

"I'm gonna come, babe" Louis grinds his hips upwards. Harry sucks at his neck wetly and Louis knows there will be a mark tomorrow. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" Louis whimpers. He bites his lip hard when Harry thumbs over his slit. 

"Come Lou, fuck I wanna see you come" Harry says lowly. His voice deep in Louis ear and fuck. He's coming. 

The noise that leaves Louis mouth is probably a little too loud but his orgasm hits him hard and yeah, his boyfriend deserves a show. 

When he comes down from his high, Harry pulls out his hand and Louis instantly grabs his wrist and licks Harry's fingers into his mouth.

Okay yeah, maybe he should've just used a tissue but Harry's face was worth it licking his own come. 

"Fuck, I can't believe you're real" Harry says leaning down and giving Louis an open mouth kiss. 

When they break apart, Louis suggests they get cleaned up and Harry agrees. Louis gets picked up by Harry who carries him upstairs to Louis' bathroom. 

After they've cleaned up and changed into comfier clothes, it's about 11pm, the boys are now cuddle into Louis bed watching stupid videos on Louis Instagram feed. Harry has his arms wrapped around Louis' waist while Louis is turned slightly onto his side so Harry can see his phone screen. Half spooning is what Harry calls it. 

Harry yawns into Louis' ear. 

"Tired?" The younger boy asks, locking his phone and reaching over to turn the lamp off. 

"A little" Harry snuggles closer into him. 

It dawns on Louis that this is the first time they'll be sleeping together. Just sleeping. 

Louis interlocks their legs under the blankets.

"Do you actually want to go tomorrow?" Louis whispers to Harry. 

"Yeah, we can go." Harry answers kissing the top of Louis' head. 

"Okay, if you really don't want to we don't have too.." he says hoping he actually will want to.

Harry sighs, "no, we will go, It'll probably be fun" Harry confesses. 

"Okay, I think so too." Louis reaches up to play with Harry's hair. Scratching his nails lightly. 

"So, have you thought about what you want to do when you graduate?" Harry asks, a yawn leaves his mouth following his question. 

Louis shrugs in his hold, "Not really, I mean mom said I can do whatever I want, she’ll pay for my schooling, and I know anyone would love to be in my shoes but considering I have the privilege," he sighs, "I don't know, and I feel the pressure of having to know" 

Harry rubs his hip in a calming manner, "Is there anything you're passionate about?" He asks quietly.

Louis thinks about it for a second before speaking. "Yeah, I mean, I adore kids, I've always wanted to work with them when I got older and all my teachers said they see me being a teacher someday" he explains smiling at the memory of their words.

"Hey! That's a great career" Harry assured him. Louis turns his head to face the older boy. He can see his smile in the moonlight shining through the windows.

"But what if it's not, you know—for me? What if it's not what I'm meant to do?" He wonders.

"Lou, you can do anything you want to do, if teaching and working with kids is something you're passionate about, you should do it" Harry says to him and all Louis can do is kiss him softly.

"Thank you, H" he smiles.

"Don't thank me, babe" he replies and not even a minute later he hears soft snores coming from Harry. He smiles to himself. Softly kissing Harry's cheek. 

"Night" Louis whispers. 

He falls asleep almost instantly.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment and kudos please i appreciate them so much! 
> 
> I’m thinking maybe 3-4 more chapters...maybe more I’m not 100% yet but that’s what I’m thinking! It’s gonna get angsty thooo :((( BUT ANYWAYS ILY ALL! I’ll update soon i promise <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! im back and happy to annouce new chapters! enjoy <3

Louis woke up the next morning to a cold, empty bed. He frowns and sits up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He stands up and pads over the bathroom across the hall to wash up and brush his teeth.

After he's done he goes down stairs to try to find Harry.

"H?" He calls out when he hits the last step. He steps into the living room. No Harry. Louis hums to himself and goes across the living room to walk into the kitchen when Harry suddenly walks through the front door.

He's fully dressed. Clad in ripped jeans and a white tank top. There's a dirt smudge on his cheek as well.

"Morning' baby" he kicks off his boots and scoops up Louis into his arms. Louis wraps his around Harry's neck.

Louis could get used to a clingy Harry.

"Where'd you go?" Louis buries his nose into Harry's hair.

"Just because Jenny's not here doesn't mean I stop doin' my job" he chuckles, unwrapping his arms but holding Louis waist.

"That's dumb, I was cold" Louis rolls his eyes.

Harry matches his pout, "Sorry, won't happen again" he says squeezing his hip, "I made you breakfast though." He walks into the kitchen and Louis follows behind him.

"It's probably cold," Harry adds, putting the plate of eggs and bacon into the microwave.

Louis sits on the island and watches him move around the kitchen.

"Thank you, I appreciate it," Louis says genuinely because no boy has ever gone out of their way to make Louis breakfast before.

"No worries" he shrugs. 

After Louis eats and they watch an episode of friends on tv, Harry tells him to get dressed and meet him outside. Of course Louis does.

He knows it'll be hot today due to the warm breeze coming through his bedroom window. Dressing appropriately, he shoves his not so white anymore, converse on and goes outside heading towards the barn.

When he enters Jasper neighs are loudly the same with Carley. "I think they're happy to see you," Harry smiles at him.

"Aww, I'm happy to see you too" he says petting both horses as Harry gets them ready to go into the pasture.

"Do you wanna walk Carley?" He asks Louis and Louis nods, grabbing her reign.

Now, if he asked Louis a few weeks ago, that would've been a solid no.

Louis is actually really surprised of himself. He knows at first he was upset and annoyed to be spending his summer here and now he's grateful he got to come. He would've never met Harry and got to bond with his aunt the way he has. It's going to actually be really hard to leave. Especially due to a certain boy.

Speaking of a certain boy. Harry helps him unhook Carley's reign when they get into the pasture.

Harry pulls his phone out to check the time, "it's 1pm, I gotta do the chickens" he thumbs over his shoulder.

"Are you hungry? I can go make us something to eat?" Louis suggests.

"Sure, babe" he says, kissing Louis quickly as he passes him to go towards the coop.

After Louis whips up a quick meal for him and Harry, Harry's finished by the time Louis plates the food. They eat in the living room and watch shitty rerun movies on tv. Louis is practically in Harry's lap as they eat. He can't help it. 

Their day pans out like that. Cuddled up together on the small couch, watching movies.

Harry goes out again to lock up the horses before they start getting ready to go to the bonfire. Louis is in his room trying to pick out clothes to wear. He's bent over looking at his suitcase trying to find a shirt he must have not unpacked when he feels hands on his hips. He quickly stands up pressing back into the body.

"Whatcha doing?" Harry asks, tightening his hold on Louis' hips, leaning down and gives his neck a wet kiss.

He's not getting hard.

Yes he is.

Louis turns in his boyfriend's arm and faces him. He places his smaller hands on Harry's pronounced pecs in his black shirt he changed into. He's still wearing his ripped jeans, thankfully. They look so good on him, Louis thinks.

"I was trying to pick out an outfit," Louis tells him. Leaning up and pecking his lips quickly and wiggling out of his hold.

Harry walks over to lay on Louis bed. He has an arm behind his head and one resting on his stomach. He just  _ stares. _

"Stop staring, creep" Louis teases, "ah ha!" He says lifting up the pastel blue shirt that has pink hearts scattered on it.

"I like that one" Harry says, giving him a smirk, scratching his stomach lightly where his shirt is riding up. His happy trail in view, making Louis want to lick it.

Louis blushes under his stare. Which is weird because Louis doesn't usually get nervous around Harry but, his new confidence is really affecting him. In a good way.  _ A great way. _

"What time should we leave?" Louis asks, quickly changing into his shirt that he picked out.

Harry then digs out his phone from his pocket to check the time. "Uh, how about an hour? Then it'll be 9:30-ish"

Louis glances outside to see the sun starting to set. The bonfire obviously wouldn't be lit till it's dark so he nods in agreement.

He bends down to cuff his jeans to show his ankles because he remembers Harry complimented them once.

Standing up straight he sees Harry playing on his phone, still laying in his back.

Louis walks over and jumps on top of him. Harry let's put a  _ roof. _

_ " _ Sorry" Louis laughs. He swings a leg over Harry's waist to straddle the older boy. Setting on top of his crotch and feeling Harry underneath him does something to him.

"What are you looking at?" Louis asks bending his head down to look at Harry's screen to see he had the camera app open. "Were you taking pictures of me?" Louis gasps playfully hitting Harry's chest.

Harry hides his phone from him, "Maybe?" He admits.

"I'll pose! All you had to do was ask" Louis says bouncing slightly feeling Harry tense under him.

Harry pulls up his phone again, Louis sets his palms flat on Harry's hips and straightens up, giving Harry a smile. He sees Harry smile behind his phone. He then leans closer and pouts at him. Harry snorts snapping another picture. Louis then pushes his hands away and leans down to kiss him. He may grind their hips together a  _ tad  _ bit. Harry groans into his mouth as Louis bites his plump lower lip.

"Lou—" Harry starts and Louis grinds down harder making him stop talking. The kiss gets heated and right before it's about to escalate louis' phone starts to ring. He jumps up, Harry's eyes are blown wide, pupils dilated looking up at the smaller boy. Louis, still seated in Harry's lap, reaches over onto his bedside table grabbing his phone.

_ Perrie and Niall are trying to facetime..  _ it reads.

"It's Perrie and Niall.." Louis says now realizing Harry has never talked to them.

"Uh—" Harry clears his throat "I can go to the other room?" He sits up grabbing Louis' thigh.

"No!" He says quickly, "it's okay, you can meet them" he smiles at him. He swipes the call and answers. He's met with two smiling faces. "Hey Lou!" They say at the same time.

"Hey!" Louis answers.

"We missed you, wanted to see how you were doing" Perrie says smiling at him.

"I'm good, getting ready to go out" he replies, feeling Harry shift under him.

" _ Oooh,  _ with Mr.Cowboy?" Niall teases. Louis' mouth drops open.

Harry barks out a huge laugh. He quickly covers his mouth. Eyes wide.

"Was that him!?" Perrie asks excitedly.

"Yes," Louis says, a small smile forming in his lips.

"Well damn Lou, don't introduce us or anything?" Niall says playfully.

Louis rolls off Harry's lap and lies beside him. He holds up the camera to get them both in view. Harry gives them a small wave into the camera. "Hi"

"This is Niall and Perrie, this is Harry" Louis says leaning closer into Harry's face, their cheeks almost squished together.

"Oh my god, you're so fucking hot" Perrie blurts out making Niall burst out a huge laugh.

"Well, thank you. That's very sweet of you to say" Harry's slow voice, drawls out.

"Your accent!" Perrie swoons over Harry. Harry blushes and eyes Louis with a nervous laugh.

"Hey!" Louis warns her, "get your own;.." Louis pouts.

"Bring me next time so I can get a hot southern boyfriend?" She asks with puppy eyes.

Louis laughs, "Maybe..."

Niall then pipes up, "so where are you guys going out to?"

"There's a bonfire that all the younger people go to at the lake nearby, we thought it would be fun to go and get out of the house" Louis explains. Harry then wraps his arm around Louis' waist, out of view of the camera.

"That sounds like so much fun!" Perrie says.

Suddenly Niall lets out a quiet "shit!" And then he says, "uh, I should go"

"What, why?" Louis asks with a confused look on his face.

"Uh, just—" then he's being cut off by another voice. "Hey, dick head! where are you?"

Colby.

"In here!" He calls quickly. "It was nice to talk to you Harry! And Lou of course! Have fun tonight, see y—" he's cut off again.

"Who's that?" Colby asks walking into frame. "Oh."

If Perrie's face doesn't say it, Louis' does.

"Hey Lou" Colby says slowly. You can see his eyes switch to looking at him to looking at Harry.

"Hi"

"Are you not going to introduce me?" He says kind of annoyed sounding. Niall eyes him and Colby pushes more into frame.

"Oh, Niall was actually saying goodbye, right Niall?" Louis says nervously.

Then Harry pipes up. "I'm Harry" his hand oh Louis waste tightens in a protective way.

"Names Colby, I'm Louis' ex" he smirks.

Fucking prick.

Harry's mouth gapes a bit and he closes it, "Oh—um, nice to meet you, I need to go to the bathroom—" he sits up and let's go of Louis' waist and stands up from the bed and walks out.

"Goodbye, Niall and Perrie, talk later" Louis says quickly and hangs up. He jumps up from the bed and walks into the hallway.

He hears the tap running in the bathroom.

"H..?" He says slowly, knocking lightly. "Can I please come in?"

The door opens, Harry's face is set. He doesn't look mad, sad, confused, he looks emotionless.

"A-are you okay?" Louis asks, reaching up and holding his cheek in his palm.

He coughs into a closed fist, "Yeah, I'm good" he smiles. "We should probably head out though..." he says looking at the stairs.

Louis wants to say,  _ no talk to me  _ but he doesn't. He grabs Harry's hand and they walk down the stairs. Louis slips on his light blue Jean jacket since the air-cooled off. Harry slips on his boots as Louis slips on his vans.

Maybe he's not upset at all. Maybe Louis is reading into it. But, if Harry was upset, why would it? He didn't know Colby, he doesn't know their past, he just said he was an ex. He wants to ask him so badly but the air is already tight in the truck. Harry's hand is still on his thigh rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. That's a good sign though.

He just wants to have a good night. Meet new people and hang out with his boyfriend. Maybe eat some s'mores.

No drama, no bullshit.

He feels his phone buzz in his pocket.

Oh, was he wrong.

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER! there are uses of homophobic slurs in this chapter! please be cautious <3 Love you all :)

Louis felt nervous when they pulled to the gravel road leading up to the bonfire. He felt this because he knew no one. Harry knew people but didn't talk to them. He hoped that the two girls Diane mentioned yesterday talked to them. It would make him feel so much better about the situation.

When they get out of the truck Louis rounds over to Harry and interlocked their fingers. Harry shoves his other hand into his pocket and keeps his head down as they walk towards the blazing flame. The moon reflects off the water of the lake, it's pretty and calming.

He sees about a dozen people surrounding the bonfire sitting on logs. Music is coming from a small speaker sitting by someone's feet. A poppy song coming from it. There are a few people mingling at the edge of the tree line, the smell of marijuana tells him what they're doing. As they almost reach the fire he hears a loud screech.

"Harry!" A small, blonde girl stumbles on the log she was sitting on, pushing a person out of the way to get to the two boys.

"Hey Sadie," Harry greets her with a small smile.

"Oh my god!" She wraps her arms around him. Louis isn't jealous, he's not. "I'm so happy you came!" She hiccups. He can smell the alcohol on her from here.

"Me and my boy-uh, me and Louis wanted to come hang out for a bit.." he explains.

Wow. Nice. He's just 'Louis' right now.

"Hi, I'm Louis" he smiles tightly and sticks out his free hand that's not holding Harry's hand and shakes hers. She scoffs and pulls him into a sloppy hug.

"A friend of Harry's is a friend of mine! Cmon, Zoey will want to see you!" Sadie slurs, grabs Louis' hand and drags them towards the small group of people.

"Oh, Zoey!" Sadie sings, "look who it is!"

A girl with reddish-orange hair turns and meets Louis eyes first, then she looks to Harry. She gasps. "Look who decided to show up"

"Hey Zoe," Harry says with a small wave.

"Can you believe it? Harry  _ actually  _ coming to one of these things?" Sadie says in mock surprise.

"Yeah, what's it been?" She looks up to think, "10 years?" Zoey teases. She then eyes Louis again. He sweats under her stare.

Harry reaches up and scratches the back of his neck, "yeah I guess I just don't have the time..?" He excuses.

"Who's this? Your boyfriend?" She smiles wide at him. Harry squeezes Louis' hand in his. He's sweating.

"Y-yeah, this is Louis" he introduces them. She twitches her freckled nose and eyes him.

"He doesn't seem like... your type" Zoey snorts.

"Sure he is!" Sadie says, wrapping an arm around Louis' shoulders. "Look how pretty he is!" She squeezes Louis' cheek. Sadie then perks up. "Do you want a drink? I got shots!" She sings songs digging into her bag.

Louis could use a whole pint.

"Here Harry, drink this!" Sadie says handing Harry a can. He takes it and looks at Louis. Louis shrugs and gives him a look that says go for it.

"I did say we would get drunk together.." Louis says.

Harry smiles letting go of Louis' hand and opens the can. Sadie laughs excitedly. "Louis, let's do shots," she says, pulling out a quart of vodka and orange juice.

"I love shots" he replies to the bubbly girl, smiling.

"We'll get along great," Sadie smirks. She quickly opens the cap of the bottle, lifts it tilting her head back and then grabs the orange juice taking a huge swig of that as well.

"Fuck Sadie, slow down" he hears Zoey laugh behind them.

"Fuck no, I have a shot buddy now since you won't do them with me" she pouts handing Louis the bottle and the orange juice. He gives Harry a quick look as he sips his can of mixed liquor. And then kicks his head back taking a huge swig of the burning substance. Sadie cheers him on as he takes a huge jug of juice after. "Killed that!" She says, grabbing Louis' hand. "Come with me!" 

He doesn't even get to say anything before she's pulling him towards the fire away from Harry and the group of people. Harry shrugs and smiles at him. He sees him turn to stand closer to Zoey as they talk.

"Where are we going?" Louis asks out of breath.

"I need to pee, I can't pee alone, duh" she says rolling her eyes.

Right, of course.

He faces away as Sadie squats in a bush. She hums to herself to the faded sounding music as they are far from the fire. Suddenly she's beside him again with the bottle of vodka. "Another shot?" She asks him to hand it over. He takes it. Might as well. Maybe he'll get drunk enough to confront Harry.

They walk back towards the fire after they each take two more big drinks from the bottle. Sadie is leaning into his side giggling. "So, is he big?"

Louis puts a hand to her mouth. "Shut up!" He's feeling the effects of his four shots. They were huge ones since he likes to get drunk fast.

"What!" She giggles, "Me and Zoey always bet he's packing"

Louis groans, "that's my boyfriend you're talking about" he says, flipping his fringe, looking up to try to spot Harry. He's still standing with Zoey's group of friends. He has a new drink in his hand now. He looks comfortable. Which is good.

"I can't believe you're Jenny Tomlinson's nephew! I used to love going to her farm when I was little to ride the horses" Sadie says plopping down on the log. There's a few guys sitting across them. They give Louis a look. They don't look familiar.

"Yeah, I rode a horse for the first time this summer" Louis says excitedly.

"Isn't it  _ sooo  _ fun?" She asks leaning into him. A whiff of vodka from her breath hits his nose. That reminds him.

"Can I have another drink?" He asks and she hands him the bottle. He takes another shot without chasing it with orange juice this time. Suddenly he feels a presence beside him sit down. A strong-arm wraps around his waist. He looks over to see Harry smiling down at him.

"Having fun?" He asks squeezing Louis' hip when he leans into him.

"Yes, much," Louis hums, feeling bubbly. "What are you drinking?" He asks, grabbing Harry's can and taking a gulp. He cringes at the taste.

"Ew, white claws" he gags handing the drink back to Harry. Harry laughs at him and takes another sip.

A few other people float over, filling the logs surrounding the bonfire. Sadie is singing loudly to the song playing, making the two boys laugh at her.

Zoey walks over and sits beside Harry. She whispers something in his ear. Louis can't hear over the music and Sadie's screaming. He tenses.

What the fuck.

Harry nods and starts standing, "Where are you going?" Louis grips his hand tight.

"Zoey lost her phone earlier when she went to the bathroom and wanted to know if I could help her" Harry explains, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Oh, I can come and help—" Louis suggests starting to stand up when Zoey cuts him off.

"No!" She stopped knowing she sounded desperate. "No, uh, I mean, it's okay," she makes a face. "I think two's enough," she says.

Louis raises his eyebrows and looks at Harry. "Um, alright..." he sits back down. Harry leans down and kisses his cheek quickly, "I'll be right back" he whispers into Louis' ear.

He watches them walk away towards the woods for a solid minute and then Sadie is tugging his arm.

"It's okay, trust me. I see the way he looks at you, he's  _ super  _ gay" Sadie reassured him drunkenly. Louis hopes she's right.

They sit in silence for a bit, Louis racks his brain over scenarios that could be happening in the woods. Zoey on her knees, Harry attached to her neck, kissing her the way he kisses him. Fuck.

"You alright? You look like you're about to kill someone" a deep voice pipes up. He looks towards the voice that belongs to a boy. He has big brown eyes and short hair buzzed off. Louis can barely focus on him.

"I'm fine" he smiles weakly at the guy. What else was he supposed to say?  _ I wanna grab that stupid red head by her hair and drag her to the ground.  _ Yeah. No.

"You and Styles, Eh?" He says more as a question.

"Yeah" he says, voice rough with sadness. This was supposed to be a fun night. Not Louis moping all by himself while Harry's with a girl in the woods.

"Glad to see him finally coming out more, you were with him at the country club, right?" He asks. 

"Yep, that was me" Louis mutters.

He nods as an answer obviously taking a hint that Louis doesn't want to talk. Sadie makes a noise beside him.

"What?" He asks, flowing her gaze.

"Brad's here" she frowns, rolling her eyes. Louis stiffens. He sees Brad walk over with his group of friends. Louis turns away hoping Brad doesn't recognize him.

"Ah, the party has arrived!" He announces cockily. Sadie scoffs and Louis wishes he was that brave. It's probably the liquid courage.

"Well, time to leave the party then!" She stands up taking Louis with her. Louis eyes widen when they lock with Brad.

_ "Oh,  _ look who it is," he says, smirking.

"Please tell me you don't like Brad," Sadie says annoyingly towards Louis.

Louis shakes his head, "No," is all he musters out.

"Good! So that means we're leaving!" She says, giving Brad a tight smile as she drags Louis away with her towards the lake's dock.

As they're walking onto the dock, stumbling, Sadie sighs, "I don't understand why Zoey is even friends with him, he's an absolute  _ asshole" _

Louis stops. "W-what? Friends with who?" Please don't say it.

"Brad, they used to hook up, even thought we were positive Brad was gay or whatever," she waves her hand in the air. "But, yeah they're friends" she rolls her eyes.

"Oh my god" Louis says, "Sadie..."

"Hmm?" She hums looking him in the eye. And then it hits her as soon as Louis meets her eyes. "Oh no"

"C'mon," Louis says, grabbing her hand. He rushes towards the bonfire. The guy from before was still sitting there. No sign of Brad or his friends.

"Where did Brad go?" Louis asks out of breath.

The guy shrugs, "he went over that way" he points towards the woods.

Louis stomach drops.

"Sadie stay here" he says to her. She's way too drunk anyway.

Louis walks, more like a fast jog, towards the edge of the woods. He pushes branches away from himself, ducking under the sticks. The music gets quieter the further he walks. Finally he hears voices.

"What are you two doing out here?" Brad's voice fills Louis' ears.

He hears Harry then, "looking for Zoey's phone..." he sounds nervous.

Louis goes faster when he finally hits the clearing.

"Thought you were gay? Tryna fuck Zoey now? Don't think your little boyfriend would like that" Brad sneers walking up to Harry and pushing his chest. Harry stumbles back. Zoey moves out of the way catching Louis' eyes.

She smirks, "Looks like we got an audience"

Louis steps closer to the group, "Harry, let's go" he warns slightly. He holds out his hand for Harry to grab.

Harry breathes in deep. He pushes past Brad to be the bigger person. He's about to grab Louis' hand when he's pulled back by a large hand on his shoulder. "Fuckin' pussy"

Louis gives Harry a look that says  _ don't, just walk away. _

"Not even man enough to fight, his little  _ bitch  _ speaks and Harry the Fairy listens" Brad laughs.

It happens quickly.

Harry turns around in a swift hit with his fist Brad on the ground. Breaking up quickly though, he grabs Harry and tackles him to the ground. "Oh,  _ now  _ he wants to fight!" Brad says spitting blood out of his mouth while hovering above Harry punching him square in the jaw. He sees Harry wince in pain. The group behind him laughs.

_ Louis can't believe what just happened. _

"Stop! Get off of him!" Louis yells running over and grabbing Brad and pushing him off Harry. Harry stands as Brad rolls on the ground from the push. Harry grabs Louis' hand pulling him into his chest.

"Are you okay?" Is the first thing he says. His eyebrow is cut as blood runs from his nose.

"Yes, I'm fine, can we go, please because you're obviously not okay" he holds Harry's face. His eyes narrow, Louis sees he wants to turn back around and continue the fight.

"You're fucked, Styles. You punch like a faggot" Brad yells standing up.

Louis' eyes plead with Harry. " _ Please" _

Harry turns around, "I'm fucked?  _ I'm fucked?  _ I think you're jealous of me because I'm okay with who I am. I'm okay with being a fucking  _ faggot"  _ Harry grits his teeth at the word.

The group of Brad's friends' mouths drop in shock.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" Brad says squaring his shoulders and walking towards Harry.

Louis squeezes his hand tight. "Harry,  _ now"  _ he pulls.

"You heard me. You're just as fuckin' gay as me, ya stupid fuck" he spits back at Brad.

"Go to hell, Harry"

"See ya there,  _ pal _ " Harry gives him one last look and then he's grabbing Louis closely. They walk quickly away from the group. He looks back and sees Brad standing there looking like an idiot as his friends all stare. 

When they arrive back at the house Harry rushes into the barn. Louis quickly follows him calling after him. He's standing in front of Jasper when Louis walks in, he can't see his face from where Louis is. Louis slowly walks up to him. He places a soft hand on his arm to get him to look at him. Harry doesn't budge.

"H, please look at me" Louis begs. His eyes close to tears.

"This is why I didn't want to  _ fucking  _ go" he grits out. His voice is strained.

"I-I'm sorry" Louis apologizes, his voice is soft and quiet. Harry's never been upset at him before. 

"I told you, Louis." He turns to look down at him. His eyes are red with tears. His nose has dried blood on it now. "I  _ fucking  _ told you" his voice raises.

Jasper neighs behind them due to Harry yelling, "Harry, please calm down" Louis stutters, opening and closing his mouth not quite knowing what to do.

Harry rolls his eyes angrily, "No! I won't calm down! I told you that I didn't want to go and you— you fucking  _ made me"  _ he clenched his jaw.

Louis' mouth drops open, he crosses his arms. "I didn't  _ make  _ you, Harry." He starts, "yeah, I wanted to go, I wanted to go have fun and meet people. I've been stuck at this farm all summer with  _ you,  _ I've only been with you! You can't fucking keep me all to yourself! sorry for wanting something new"

Harry's face drops instantly. Louis realizes what he said.

"No, I didn't mean it like that, I—" he reaches out to grab Harry's hand.

Harry jerks it away. "No you're right, it doesn't matter anyway, once you leave you're gonna stop talking to me and none of this is going to matter" he motions between them. "I'll go back to being alone and working everyday here for the rest of my life, and you'll go back to the city and be with Colby—"

Louis cuts him off, "—What..? What are you talking about?"

"I seen the texts, I'm not fucking  _ stupid  _ , Louis!" Harry argues back, he runs a hand through his hair.

"What's text? The texts I never fucking answered? The texts where he wouldn't leave  _ me  _ alone?" Louis tells him in shock. He can't believe he's bringing Colby into this. Those texts were nothing. Louis didn't even respond, let alone engage in talking to him.

"Oh don't fuckin' act like you don't like the attention from him, I saw the way he looked at you pver the phone, you never even told him about us! it's obvious you're fucking embarrassed of me! You probably fucking used me to get off all summer and have something to do, since it's  _ so  _ fucking boring" Harry narrows his eyes at Louis as he lifts his gaze and makes eye contact with him.

Louis frowns. "You don't mean that, Harry, you're just mad" he says softly. He feels a tear slide down his cheek.

"Just leave already Louis, go back and fuck him, be with him! I wish you never came here"

"Fuck you, Harry" he cries. "I wish I never came here either," he sniffles rubbing quickly at his eyes, "...then I wouldn't have fallen in love with you!" He yells.

Quickly, He turns to leave the barn with his arms wrapped around his body. He doesn't hear Harry following him until he speaks.

"You can't just walk away from me" Harry says, his voice rough from yelling. Louis turns and narrows his eyes.

"Oh? But I'm supposed to leave? Go back home? Never talk to you again? That's what you said" he lips back, frustrated at this point.

"I-I'm-" he stutters and squeezes his eyes shut. Louis wants to walk over and rub his thumb over the creases.

"I can't believe you, I can't believe what you're doing to me" Louis says with a dry laugh and turns around again. He makes it to the creaky steps fully crying at this point. He wipes away at his wet cheeks when he hears the truck door slam and the engine start. Harry speeds off down the driveway.

He's gone.

He left.

Louis slams the front door. He kicks his shoes off and runs up stairs to his room. He rips off his jacket and crawls into his bed, under the covers.

He's never cried so hard in his whole life until tonight.

  
  



	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last one.... pls read authors note at the end <3

It's been three days. Three whole days without seeing Harry. Louis has gone too long now to not see him for this amount of time.

He's hurting.

When Jenny and Anne arrived home on Monday after the cattle sale, they were expecting both boys to greet them at the door but it was just Louis. Jenny gave him a sad look when all he said was, "he's at home"

Anne tried asking and Louis just brushed her off and welcomed them home. Returning back to his room.

He's tried texting, calling, even asking Jenny to ask Anne if he was alright. He never heard anything.

On the fifth day of not talking to Harry he asks his mom if he can come home early. She is shocked and asks many questions but he just says he's ready to come home. He doesn't tell her about Harry.

Harry doesn't even show up to work. Jenny had to hire Joe to do the barn chores. Louis can't understand why he's running from him. 

It's Thursday. His flight leaves tomorrow at 6am.

He decides to sit on the porch swing while picking at his nails to try to waste time, he just wishes it was tomorrow. He needs to leave.

The august breeze is warm, Louis shivers as he feels the dampness on his skin as he uses the balls of his feet to push himself back and forth on the swing.

Jenny walks out through the screen door, he doesn't look up at her as she sits down beside him on the swing. "I'm going to be sad when you go"

"Yeah, I'm going to miss you" he sighs, keeping his gaze down.

It's silent for a solid two minutes before she speaks again. He wasn't counting.

"I'm not sure what happened," she starts. He really doesn't want her to finish. "but I know you two can work it out"

Louis doesn't say anything. He honestly couldn't speak even if he did. They could work it out if Harry would just talk to him.

"I love him '' Louis whispers after another beat of silence. "I've never felt so strongly about someone before. He is everything. the way he talks, the way his eyes shine brighter when he laughs, the way he's so in love with horses and how smart he is, and this place," Louis looks around at the farm, "he cares so much and everyone looks down on him. He's such a fucking idiot, and I love him" he stops his ramble when his voice cracks. Even though it's been such a short period of time, he knows it's real, this feeling. He knows his feelings for Harry are genuine and he knows Harry feels for him too. Maybe he's scared? It is so confusing and unfair to Louis.

"What if.. what if you stay? What if you stay and...talk to him?" Jenny suggests hopefully. Louis keeps his head down. Drawing blood with how hard he's picking his nail. He doesn't feel it.

"I--I don't know, I'm--" he stops. He won't cry, he will not cry.

"Just.. think about it?' she says quietly as she stands again to enter the house.

He does the next best thing he can think of.

He calls his mom.

"How did you know you were in love?" Louis asks quietly. He's now in his room, the door is shut and he's curled up on his bed laying his head on his bent knees. He has his mom on speaker phone laying on his pillow.

She sighs warmly before she speaks. "Well," she starts. "I got this...feeling--" she pauses. her soft voice comforts him. He knows the exact feeling. "--It started when I knew I was about to see him again or when he would go out of his way to do things for me... It was a feeling that you get and you just know" she explains and Louis listens to every last word.

"I think I know that feeling" he whispers to her. He can hear her wanting to ask but she already knows.

"Are you still coming home?" she decides to ask instead.

Louis closes his eyes, he wants to say no. He wants to scream actually. "Yes"

"Okay, honey" Jay replies lovingly. "I'll be here when you arrive" Louis knows she meant mentally and physically.

After talking to his mother on the phone Jenny comes up stairs, knocking on his door softly. He quickly wipes his eyes and says, "Come in"

When she opens his door she gives him a soft smile, "I'm going to the market and... I was just wondering if you decided what you were going to do?"

Louis looks down before speaking, "I'm going to go back" he says even though it hurts to say. Jenny frowns but nods understandably.

When he hears Jenny's truck leave the driveway he eyes his belongings he still needs to pack. His phone dings beside him. He almost falls off the bed by how fast he reached for his phone. He sighs when he sees it's a group message from Perrie and Niall and not from a certain boy.

Niall: Can't wait to see u lou

Perrie: yes we will be waiting at ur house when u get home tomorrow <3

he decides to ignore it for now and focus on packing. As he moves towards the closet he pulls out all of his clothes from his temporary dresser and sets them all on the floor to sit and fold them into his suitcase.

Suddenly he hears tires on the dirt right outside. Jenny must have forgotten something, he thinks.

When he hears the front door open he waits for her to call out to him but there's nothing. He finds it super odd of her. Louis stands up when he hears footsteps coming up the stairs. He goes to his door to see what she is doing. When he swings it open he stops himself in his tracks.

"H--Harry..."

Harry's eyes are wide, and panicky and all around nervous. He's wearing his stupid, adorable cowboy hat, and his hair is peeking out from the sides like usual. He opens his mouth to speak but closes it again. Louis drops his hand that was still holding the door knob. "What are you doing here?" he asks quietly.

"I wanted too--" he clears his throat and shuffles in the spot he's standing. "I wanted to see if you were actually leaving" he confesses. Louis sees his eye vert over to the pile of clothes he was still folding. "and I assume you are?"

Louis gives him a look, "Yeah..." he says slowly. He feels uncomfortable. It's never felt like this in Harry's presence before.

"Oh, Uh--Alright, I'll just," he stumbles over his own words, throwing a thumb behind his shoulder.

"H," Louis whispers. His eyes feel heavy, he doesn't want to cry, he doesn't want Harry to leave.

"I'm sorry" Harry blurts out, "I'm so fucking sorry, I regret everything I said, Lou. I fucked up so fucking bad, I know I did, Please know how sorry I am, I was just so angry, and jealous--" His eyes are pleading with Louis. "But mostly I was scared. Scared for when you left you would forget about me or even us. I didn't want to come to terms with you actually going back and being with someone else because you're everything to me, you changed my life and I'm so fucking in love with you"

He loves him. Harry loves him.

Louis shakes his head fondly, "You're really stupid sometimes, you know that?"

Harry quirks a wet smile. He bounds into Louis, wrapping his arms around him. Louis jumps into his arms feeling Harry's large hands hold his thighs, their bodies pressed together. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" He repeats himself kissing Louis' cheeks over and over.

He then lays Louis down on his bed, the soft sheets feel like he's laying on clouds as Harry leans over him.

"Harry" Louis whispers as the older boy looks down at him.

"Yeah?" he asks, giving Louis a soft smile.

"I want you"

Harry's eyes widen comically as he slowly lifts a finger and points to his own chest indicating that he's asking, "me?" which makes Louis snort. "Don't make me laugh! this is serious!" Louis pushes his chest.

"You really, um, want to--" Harry stutters above him.

"--Fuck? Yes" He admits making Harry's mouth gape open. "Please," Louis says.

"Okay, baby" Harry says and he sees Louis smile. Louis wraps his arms around Harry and kisses him hard. As Harry hovers over top of the smaller boy, Louis wraps his arms around Harry's neck running his fingers through his hair, pushing off his hat. They kiss with passion and Harry grinds down on Louis, the friction of their cocks rubbing together makes Louis whine in his throat.

"I want to show you how much you mean to me, Lou" Harry whispers into Louis' ear kissing down Louis' neck making Louis present into his touch. Harry's shaky hands roam Louis' waist pulling up his shirt and taking it off, Louis quickly reaches out to pull off Harry's so they are both bare chested. Harry watches Louis when he leans over him to reach into his bedside table and grab lube and a condom.

"Are you sure?" Louis asks, kissing his cheek.

"Yes, I'm sure" Harry reassured him.

With the little skill Harry has, he opens up Louis slowly and it makes Louis want to cry in pleasure. He feels Harry's fingers everywhere. He's whining and squirming all over the bed and he sees Harry slowly jerking himself off while his long fingers stretch Louis open.

"Harry, please I'm ready," Louis says quietly. Harry pulls out his fingers and Louis helps him put on the condom. With only minor struggling, and a few shared laughs, Harry makes sure to lean down and kiss Louis before he rubs his soft hip with his thumb and lines up to his hole.

The first inch makes Louis bite his lip so hard it almost bleeds. but the rest is heaven. Harry waits for Louis to adjust when their hips meet. He leans over Louis, his hair hanging down onto Louis' forehead, and he kisses Louis' jaw sucking on the skin there.

"Fuck, H, You can move. Please" Louis whines wrapping his legs around Harry's waste pulling him in tighter.

"Fuck, Louis, I--I'm" Harry groans into Louis' neck as he unskillfully moves his hips. It still feels amazing Louis almost comes when pushed in all the way. Lou, baby, you feel so good" Harry says, his eyes are closed and he's holding his body weight up by Louis' head with one arm.

"Faster" Louis begs, he runs his hands down Harry's back.

When Harry pulls out slowly Louis thinks he's going to stop and pull out but when Harry pushes back in he knows he wouldn't dare. The feeling of Harry's cock stretching him open makes him moan so loud he thinks the neighbors are going to come knocking.

"Fuck, yes,  _ Harry"  _ Louis preens at Harry's rhythmic thrusts into him. He's now holding Louis' waist as he slams into his body. And it's the best he's ever felt.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Louis" Harry's says, he reaches his hand toward Louis hardening dick and starts pumping his hand up and down and Louis completely loses it.

" _ Oh, fuck me"  _ Louis whispers pulling Harry into a bite filled kiss. Their teeth clash as Louis can't help but drop his mouth open in a whiney moan.

Harry continues to fuck Louis nice and slow and then hard and fast and Louis doesn't want it to end. "Baby, Are you close?" Harry asks, leaning down to kiss Louis' neck, sucking hard on the sweaty skin there. Louis hums as a yes and he's going to come.

"You're perfect Louis, Baby, holy fuck, I've never felt like this before" Harry rambles as he pushes unto Louis harder hitting his prostate right on and Louis mouth drops open in pleasure. Harry's eyes don't leave Louis' face. The adoration he feels from his gaze makes him want to cry. Louis reaches up and holds Harry's face in his hands.

"Right there, Harry, fuck me, right there  _ please"  _ Louis begs, he drags his blunt finger nails down Harry's back and comes onto his stomach.

Following him, Harry thrust three more times before he empties into the condom.

Harry pulls out of him and flops on the bed beside him. His arm was thrown over his eyes. "Holy fuck" Louis looks over to see a dopey, fucked out smile on his face.

"I second that," Louis says. Harry turns to look at him, when their eyes meet he surges forward and kisses him so hard Louis' lips might bruise.

They slowly kiss for a while. Louis runs his fingers through Harry's sweaty hair.

"Shower?" Harry asks and kisses Louis ' neck.

"Yes" Louis agrees.

Thankfully by the time Jenny arrived back home the two boys were cleaned, fully dressed and standing in the kitchen snacking on some fruit, when she walked through the door.

"Well, I'm happy to see you," she says, directed towards Harry. Harry nervously laughs at her comment. Jenny raises an eyebrow, an eye focuses on Louis' bruised neck and then at their obvious damp hair. He shoots her a look mouthing, "Don't...".

Harry speaks up thankfully, "Yeah, I'm thankful he didn't kick me out when I showed up unannounced" Harry says scratching the back of his neck.

Jenny hums, "I highly doubt that would have happened anyway" She winks at them. "So I guess this means you're staying?" She suggests to Louis with a look.

Louis blushes, "Yeah, I'll stay" He still has two weeks left, thankfully his mom supports his decision and he still has to let Niall and Perrie know he won't be back until two weeks time.

Harry gives him a private smile as Jenny excuses herself after saying she was glad they worked it out.

"Want to go for a ride?" Harry asks walking over to Louis, wrapping his arms around him and slowly swaying back and forth.

Louis hums craning his neck to look up at him, "What kind of ride?" That makes Harry bark out a laugh.

"The horses you prick" He corrects him teasingly. Louis pouts in response.

"I suppose" he says leaning up and pecking Harry's lips. "I call Jasper!" He removes himself from Harry's arms and beelines out the door.

"Jasper doesn't even like you!" He yells towards him as he chases Louis towards the barn.

Louis can only laugh.

Even though Louis left two weeks after the fact, they continued to talk every single day, and every single night. Promising each other that they wouldn't drift apart. Louis also promised to go back to the farm next summer.

And if Harry surprised Louis at his High School graduation, clad in his cowboy hat, boots and all, to watch him walk across the stage. That's how Louis knew he's the one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well.. I DID IT! i finished this book. I am so happy to finally have another completed works for you all. I hope it was worth the wait. Thank you for reading and sticking with me. I appreciate every single one of you <3 I know my writing isn't fantastic but im hoping it slowly improves as i keep writing. I also think i will be editing this story slowly so if you ever come back to read it may have some changes! ANYWAYS. please stay with me because i hope to put out more fics in the future anddd i have a oneshot posted if you havent read that yet! alrighty ILYSM! pls leave a kudos and comment i realllyyyyy love reading them :) xoxo 
> 
> (Also, if you would like some type of epilogue let me know!! If people are interested i will most likely write one!! )
> 
> You could follow me on twitter too :D my @ adoreyouiarry (the i is a captial) 
> 
> <3


End file.
